


The Burning Light

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, Dream Sex, King Anduin, M/M, Politics, Prisoner Garrosh, Rape Fantasy, Satire, Warchief Garrosh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 71,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: The Light was burning，his soul was burning， his faith was burning.同担拒否之作而已。
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Garrosh x Anduin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 挑战自我，这次是极端鹰派x极端鸽派（。
> 
> 分上下部，依旧严肃正剧，喜闻乐见的囚禁play，不止一位重要角色突然死亡，有簧但是也有可能是骗人的（。  
> 本想找着8.0以后的时间线搞的，但是8.2.5CG那段剧情看的我好气！唉7.0以后的剧情我就已经...不抱希望了，于是大幅魔改时间线，重头再来（喂
> 
> 最近经历了许多令人不快的事情，但绝不放弃吼安，敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由。

魔蝠在上空成群盘旋，厉声尖啸。

安度因拨开一绺垂于眼前的散发，抬头望去，只见几条幽绿光带横亘天际，宛如巨鞭，在暗沉天幕间撕开道道细长裂痕，宛若怪物身上的腐烂伤口，几近病态的墨绿色彩彷如自伤口流出脓水，从裂痕涌出，往外倾泻，污染了整片天空，于其间缓慢游移的云朵也披上一层诡异的淡绿。

墨绿长天，漆黑幽海，暗灰岩崖，破碎海滩，父亲的阵亡之地...

他不由握紧手中剑柄，其上雕刻精细的花纹隔着皮革手套重重压上掌心，传来坚硬的触感。剑身下方，一道金黄色光芒如太阳般耀眼，宛若黑暗中的光明与希望。

圣光之力正在体内游走，他能感觉到它的强大，犹如汇遍全身的熔浆热流，灼烧心脏的涌动火海，却从未给他带来任何痛苦。

圣光在燃烧，他的灵魂在燃烧，他的信念在燃烧。

*

周围都是陌生的危岩峭壁与高耸的恶魔堡垒。

恶魔卫士四面八方自裸岩后方跃出，高举巨刃，冲他劈来，安度因攥紧父亲的武器，默念祷言，迅速召唤出一道惩击法术，顷刻之间，他的全身血液迅速沸腾起来，耀目的法术能量如燃烧的火蛇般飞速脱离手心，划破空气，越过黑暗，贯穿一个又一个试图接近他的敌人。

有那么一瞬间，筋疲力竭的他产生了与圣光彻底融为一体的错觉。

而血吼划破空气的尖锐啸叫声打断了他的思绪。

安度因解决了最后一个紧跟同伴而来的恐惧卫士，然后转过身去，只见加尔鲁什背对着他，高举血吼，奋力挥劈，锋利的斧刃深深砍入恶魔的胸口，然后迅速抽出，大股令人作呕的绿色黏液自敌人破开的胸膛喷涌而出，兽人咒骂一声，及时侧身躲开。恐惧卫士软绵绵的身体登时向前扑去，趴倒在地，激起一片碎石尘埃，加尔鲁什仍不忘狠狠踹上尸体一脚，以泄怒火与怨气。一道金色的圣光护盾笼住兽人的身体，令他深感不适。

一小时前，一队虫语者、恶魔犬与愤怒卫士在瓦里安的陨落之地发现了他们，当他与先知维纶以及冒险者勉强杀出重围，意欲退到救赎岗哨时，又有一群恐惧卫士和眼魔半路杀出，混乱的厮杀让他们不得不分开作战，安度因只记得自己跑上好几段缓坡，拐进多处弯道，身后则是穷追不舍的恶魔猎犬，当他成功甩开那群多不胜数的敌人后，却发现自己跑到了另一个陌生地方，还遇到了正单枪匹马与另一群恶魔搏斗的加尔鲁什。

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，现任部落大酋长，对联盟有着彻骨的仇恨...间谍大师肖尔在汇报破碎群岛各地战情时，也曾告诉他，地狱咆哮经常派遣士兵，鼓励冒险者破坏与部落营地相邻的联盟哨所。好友贝恩也曾给他写信表达了自己的无奈。

或许任这个兽人死去，对联盟和部落都好...一个冲动的念头在脑海里闪过，转瞬即逝。他牢牢捏住手里的剑柄，任由手心汗水渗透手套，与柔软的皮革黏在一块。

然而在这场差距悬殊、残酷艰难的战争当中，部落确实需要像加尔鲁什这样的领袖鼓舞士气，为了对抗强大的燃烧军团，艾泽拉斯也需要这样的军事人才。

于是，经过一番短暂的犹豫过后，他选择加入战斗，帮助对方。

经历了又一场混战，消耗了大量法术和体力的安度因只觉有点头晕目眩，他气喘吁吁地立在原地，努力放松酸痛不已的肌肉，冒汗的皮肤与湿透的里衣紧紧贴合，传来令人生厌的粘腻感。他用双手握紧萨拉迈恩，剑尖抵住地面，勉强稳住全身平衡，没有狼狈地跪倒在地。

然而他的内心却感到前所未有的满足和快意。不久之前，为了共同的敌人，他与将联盟视为头号敌人的部落成员并肩作战，合力击退恶魔。和平是最崇高的理想，总有一天，他们都会明白，他们一定会理解的...

此时，加尔鲁什正用他那双金色的眼睛打量着自己，安度因能清楚感觉到他的目光。兽人身上的圣光护盾已然消失，唯有零星的金色光点萦绕在那庞大身躯的周围。

或许我应该跟他说些什么...他不住暗自思忖。跟对方交谈似乎很艰难，甚至需要更多勇气。然而他还是决定主动开口。

而当他再度转身，面对兽人时，对方突然提起血吼，主动向他发起冲锋。

恐惧瞬间牢牢攫住了他的心，安度因下意识抬起萨拉迈恩，勉强挡住兽人的第一记挥劈，却再无力气应付对方的第二次攻击。血吼的斧刃狠狠压过萨拉迈恩的刀刃，几乎生出火花，甚至擦出一阵刺耳的尖啸。安度因试图挥剑自对方的腰侧发起攻击，兽人却及时用血吼挡住，握着战斧的双臂一个使力，往萨拉迈恩的方向猛然一甩。人类来不及反应过来，一阵尖锐的刺痛登时从握剑的手上传来，父亲的武器自他脱力的双手飞离，抛去老远，咣当一声掉落在地，激得地面尘埃飘扬。

安度因意欲立马冲去拾起武器，然而加尔鲁什迅速朝他伸出握着血吼的手，将战斧架到他的脖子上。沾有恶魔绿色黏液的锋利斧刃近在咫尺，几乎贴上了颈侧的肌肤，带着令人反胃的浓烈腥臭味，让安度因几乎忘了呼吸。

有那么一瞬间，他真以为对方会将自己置于死地。

他不由握紧拳头，手心满是紧张的汗水，虽然目前体力所剩无几，但护盾术的咒语仍在脑中逐渐成形。

然而，什么也没有发生。只见兽人依然皱着眉头，脸色阴沉，不断盯着自己瞧，却无下一步动作。

“滚。”良久，加尔鲁什终于缓缓开口，他在人类惊诧的目光下撤走血吼，移开视线，转过身去，“下次，再让我见到你，一定不会对你客气。”

他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，许久才能找到自己的声音：“你刚才差点被杀...”

“趁我改变主意之前，快给我滚！”加尔鲁什粗鲁地打断了人类的话，冲他怒吼，然而，率先迈开脚步离开的却是他自己。

安度因呆呆注视着兽人大步离去的背影，陷入了深深的茫然。

*

“赞美圣光！陛下，您还活着，真是太好了，当大家知道您跟先知他们走散时，很是着急。”杰塔瑞斯将军说道。当冒险者找到安度因，并带他返回救赎岗哨时，这位在营帐内焦虑等候的将军终于松了一口气，“倘若您出现了什么意外，我真不知道该如何是好，暴风城的人民无法再承受失去国王的痛苦了！”

安度因把萨拉迈恩横于腿上，沉默不语。银白的刀刃映出他那张疲倦苍白的面容。她说的对，我是他们的国王...他暗自想道，只觉心中满是惆怅。假如当时加尔鲁什当真挥下那一斧...年轻的人类国王不忍继续细想。

先知维纶用平静的目光注视着他们的年轻国王，“杰塔瑞斯将军，在动身返回暴风城之前，可否先让我跟陛下说几句话？”

杰塔瑞斯将军迟疑半晌，她看向国王，却见对方向自己微微点了点头，便鞠躬告退，转身掀开门帘，离开营帐。

“你跟我们走散以后，应该发生了一点事情。”等杰塔瑞斯将军的脚步声渐弱，先知方才语气温和地问道，“介意跟我说一说吗？”

他犹豫片刻，还是决定把遇到加尔鲁什的事情告诉对方。

“当时我已经没有什么力气抵抗，然而他却选择放走我，或许...或许是因为我救了他一命？我不是很确定。”

“那真是奇怪。”他的导师抬手抚摸着垂于胸前的银白长须，仔细思忖，“加尔鲁什是部落的大酋长，你是联盟的至高王，他却没有对你痛下杀手，这究竟是为什么呢？”

这究竟是为什么...他回想着刚才那段经历，却发现兽人的无礼和粗鲁确实令人恼火，但对方的反常举动更让他困惑与好奇，“他和我们一样，有底线，原则，感情还有良知，而非如大家所言，是个残酷无情的暴君。”安度因边思忖边回答，“加尔鲁什十分热爱部落，甚至愿意为它牺牲一切，可假如和平才是对部落最有利的呢？如果他之前从未考虑过这一点，但我们有机会能够说服他去考虑呢？”然而这是一个无比天真的想法，大家都会这么认为...

他抬头望向先知，却惊讶地发现对方正面带微笑地看着自己。

“我支持你的想法，你是对的。”维纶的回答让他感觉难以置信。要是换作他人，听见他这番言论，必定提出质疑或反对。

“这些日子以来，我不仅跟联盟的盟友并肩作战，同时也和部落的成员合作对抗军团，在他们每个人身上，我看到了团结、信任与宽容的品质，即便真正实现和平的道路很漫长，我仍然从他们身上看到了无限的潜质与希望。”维纶告诉他，“安度因，与你初次见面的那一天以后，我看到了一个幻象，一道强大的耀眼圣光将你包围，如火焰般在你周围熊熊燃烧，我看见你将其操控自如，同时它也在热烈回应着你，我相信，这股强大的力量一直与你同在，神圣的圣光将指引你作出最正确的判断，你将来会是一名伟大的的国王。”

“我的父亲才是最伟大的国王。”对方的评价令他百感交集，“他是一名强大的战士，英勇果敢的领袖，大家都尊敬他，信任他。”

“人们愿意追随他，但你的父亲一直以你为傲，他也从你身上学到了许多。”维纶将一只手轻轻按于胸前，用赞许的目光注视着人类国王，“因此，我同样相信你会领导联盟走向光明的未来。”

在你身上，我看到了耐心，宽容，还有信任...父亲在信中如是写道。他选择信任希尔瓦娜斯和她的被遗忘者部队，结果却牺牲在破碎海滩上，导致联盟对部落的憎恨与日俱增。

我真的能带领他们走向光明未来吗？一个充满怀疑的声音在人类国王耳际回响。他暗自回味着维纶刚才的话，先知的评价均发自内心，无比真诚，其一字一句却无意间带着难以承受的重量，压在他的肩头。

不，我必须相信自己的判断，为了我的人民，为了联盟...

这时，一股微凉空气钻进帐篷门帘，为闷热的帐内增添了几分微不足道的凉意，杰塔瑞斯将军从门帘后探出头来，轻声说道：“陛下，先知，传送门已经准备完毕，我们现在可以动身返回暴风城了。”

维纶从座椅站起身，对她说道：“你们先送安度因国王回去，我要继续留在这里。”

一阵强烈的不安在他心中翻涌，“维纶，我希望你跟我们一起回去。”

他的恩师回头望他，德莱尼人苍白的眼珠闪过一抹哀伤，“欺诈者基尔加丹业已降临艾泽拉斯，我比这里所有人都了解他，为了打败基尔加丹，他们需要我的帮助...我跟他的多年恩怨，也该有个了结了。”

欺诈者的阴谋令先知失去了唯一的儿子，安度因深知，谁也无法阻止对方为死去的爱子报仇。因此，这也许是他们的最后一次见面...

“维纶。”于是，他唤住意欲转身离开的先知，“对于你儿子的遭遇，我深表遗憾。”

他的恩师闻言微怔半晌，看起来有点不知所措，然而这位坚强的德莱尼人很快便收拾情绪，换上轻松的口吻：“我似乎从未在你们面前谈论过我的儿子。”他笑着说道，“等燃烧军团被打败以后，倘若有合适的时机，我会跟你好好聊聊关于他的一切，他那美好纯洁的一面。”

安度因强迫自己对他挤出一抹浅笑，“到那时候，关于你的儿子的一切，请务必全部告诉我。”

维纶微笑着点了点头，并向他微微鞠了一躬。

在通往暴风城的传送门，安度因最后一次回头。先知留在了营帐内，并没有跟上来目送他们离开。愿圣光保佑他在这场战争活下来...他在心里为导师默默祈祷。

*

哀悼的歌声自人潮拥挤的光明大教堂溢出，穿越沉寂的空气，飘向暴风要塞，吸引安度因驻足聆听。

远方的吟唱声断断续续，微若耳语，听起来宛如梦境之中神秘的呢喃低语，好不真实，但他仍记得这首圣歌的旋律。在很久很久以前，为哀悼诺森德之战的牺牲士兵，牧师们点亮蜡烛，握着彼此的手，在烛光的照耀下，用低沉而悲哀的声音吟唱，歌声传出礼堂之外，跨过运河，响彻云霄，让当时还是少年的他百感交集，难以入眠，索性独自面对窗口，加入合唱，直到声音沙哑，筋疲力竭。

“陛下，他们已经全部到来，正在里面等候您。”当他的思绪即将被歌声牵引之时，站在议事厅紧闭大门前的杰塔瑞斯将军走到他跟前，用恭敬的语气对他说。守在门边的皇家卫兵为他们推开了议事厅的厚重大门。

安度因忍住内心不断翻涌的失落感，迈开步伐，朝敞开的大门走去，杰塔瑞斯将军紧跟在后，等国王进入大厅以后，负责转身关门，将歌声彻底隔绝在外。

议事厅内，四周燃起蜡烛，点点火焰明亮闪烁，宛如夜晚的群星。顾问吉恩.格雷迈恩、空军上将罗杰斯、铁炉堡代表米萨斯.铁山、战场军官德文.法达尔与阿里森.迪维站在一张巨大的长方形木桌旁，聚在一起低声讨论，桌上堆满羊皮纸地图和各类纸张。

进门的瞬间，他的视线迅速扫过大厅每个角落，下意识寻找先知维纶的身影。这一个月以来，每次走进议事厅，他总是忍不住幻想这位德莱尼人会立于大厅一角，朝他和蔼微笑，向他点头致意。

我相信，这股强大的力量一直与你同在，神圣的圣光将指引你作出最正确的判断，你将来会是一名最伟大的领袖...先知的声音在耳边轻声回荡，犹如梦中呢喃。

此时，众人也纷纷安静下来，米萨斯.铁山率先向他鞠躬致意，以铁炉堡矮人的礼节方式。其他人则微微点头，于是来到议事桌前，找到一个位置，端正站立，等待国王。

他看了一眼脸色苍白，伤势未愈的吉恩，只见对方灰白胡须下的双唇紧抿，嘴角下弯，抿成一道严肃的弧度。

他仍在对我的指责感到不满...安度因心想。

战争还未结束的时候，这位冲动的狼人国王与空军上将罗杰斯以狙击恶魔为由，驾驶天火号前往破碎群岛的风暴峡湾，却与被遗忘者的战斗飞艇半路相遇，他们立马命令船员、鼓励冒险者向对面的指挥官纳萨诺斯.凋零者发动袭击，双方在空中展开了一场激烈的打斗，最终导致这艘联盟最重要的作战飞艇失事坠毁，两败俱伤，死伤惨重。

“三个月前，燃烧军团重新降临在这片土地，向艾泽拉斯的所有生灵宣战，为了守护热爱的家园，艾泽拉斯的英勇将士们登上了破碎群岛，迎战敌人。”他开口说道，却不由想起阵亡于破碎海滩的父亲。

“为了保护与自己并肩作战的战友，他们选择用自己的生命换取这场艰难的胜利。”在最后一场无比惨烈的战斗中，为了给爱子复仇，同时也为了掩护卡德加、伊利丹和冒险者一行人顺利撤退，维纶毅然决然地与宿敌基尔加丹同归于尽，灵魂投入无尽虚空之中，直到彻底湮灭。

“他们的牺牲虽然换来了所有人的平安生活，但是，真正的威胁仍未被彻底消灭。”今天上午，卡德加的来信让他深感担忧，不断在书房来回踱步，“虽然欺诈者已死，但事实上，我们拼尽全力对付的敌人只是燃烧军团当中的一小部分，他们的首领萨格拉斯仍躲在这个星球以外的某个地方，暗中酝酿阴谋，随时都可能向艾泽拉斯发起第二波攻击，目前卡德加与伊利丹以及抗魔联军正合力追踪他的去向，而作为生活在这片土地的其中一员，为了守护我们的家园，我们也必须学会权衡利弊，在必要的时候放下一切成见，共同对抗真正的敌人。”

吉恩皱起眉头，两条灰白色的眉毛几乎拧在一块，空军上将罗杰斯的脸色也不可遏抑地阴沉下来，其余三人面无表情，专注聆听。

他们或许尊重我，但是并不信任我...

于是，安度因深吸一口气，强迫自己接着往下说：“经历过一场艰难而漫长的战斗过后，我们的家园，我们的土地业已饱受战争硝烟的摧残，联盟和部落在破碎群岛之战损失惨重，亟需时间养精蓄锐，重整士气，以便应对敌人的下一波进攻，因此，我和吉安娜经过一番商量后，决定跟贝恩.血蹄取得联系，向部落大酋长加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮提出和谈请求。”事实上，他自己也花了不少时间说服这位法师。

“安度因，加尔鲁什跟萨尔可不一样。”当时，吉安娜叹了口气，“不过...好吧，我会写信告诉贝恩。这或许可以称作和平事业的第一次突破尝试，只要成功说服加尔鲁什，塞拉摩人民的安全也能得到一定保障，我相信你的决定是对的。”

果不其然，众人听后目瞪口呆，吉恩握紧颤抖的双拳，竭力不让自己咆哮出声，罗杰斯的双眼睁得又大又圆，仿似夜晚的苍白月光，米萨斯.铁山绷紧下巴，咬紧牙关，德文.法达尔与阿里森.迪维则面面相觑。

“陛下，您、您可知道，您说的可是那位加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮？”阿里森小心翼翼地开口询问，声线颤抖。

“正是。”安度因不假思索地回答。

“说什么也不可能跟那群部落合作吧？”吉恩终于忍不住怒吼，目光扫向其余四人，“你们可别忘了，先王到底为何牺牲？当初就是被遗忘者的部队背信弃义，把他丢在战争前线，任他被敌军包围，自生自灭，他们却一声不吭逃之夭夭！”他们听罢纷纷点头以示赞同。

“当时部落军队的后翼也遭到了敌人的重创，他们也几乎陷入了恶魔军团的包围，所以迫不得已选择撤退。”

父亲的葬礼举行完毕以后，安度因立马写信质问部落突然撤退的原因，贝恩很快便回信作出详细解释了事情的全部经过，并且告诉他，后来加尔鲁什率军登陆破碎群岛时得知此事，立马对女妖之王与其队伍进行了一番严厉谴责，他对希尔瓦娜斯瞒着自己与联盟合作的行为深感不满，同时也唾弃对方的懦弱，他认为一名光明磊落，充满荣耀的战士应当堂堂正正地死在战场上，而不是像个懦夫般躲在后面畏畏缩缩，中途撤退。

读完信后，安度因最终选择相信他的好友，但事实上，加尔鲁什那番战士言论更让他感动。

他不住想起之前发生的事情，与加尔鲁什的并肩战斗，对方异于平常的仁慈...真是个脾气古怪的兽人。一阵强烈的好奇感涌上心头，令他心中不由产生再见对方一面的冲动。

不知为何，他总觉得加尔鲁什会愿意考虑跟自己交谈。

“迫不得已？别开玩笑了，我当时也在现场，他们的撤退号角完全没有吹响！”吉恩喊道。

“他们的大酋长加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮对联盟更是恨之入骨，巴不得将我们全部杀光哩。”米萨斯.铁山也低声发出微弱的抗议，“当我们还在破碎群岛作战时，只要跟地狱咆哮正面相遇，他必定毫不犹豫主动发起攻击，其间他的部队和部落的冒险者已经破坏了咱们好几个哨所。”

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮可是出了名的好战分子，跟他和谈是完全不可能的事。”德文.法达尔摸了摸下巴的胡子，陷入沉思，“如今，燃烧军团已经被击退，战争走向尾声，部落跟联盟一样，也损失了大量主要兵力，然而如此热爱战斗的他肯定不会听信什么养精蓄锐之说，或许...他现在正背地里策划如何对付联盟，说不定还会在我们去往谈判的路上，派出埋伏的士兵发动袭击呢。”

“但无论如何，我们也要作出第一步尝试。”安度因坚持，“倘若他执意向联盟宣战，我们也会作出必要的回应和反击，而今，吉安娜已将书信交到贝恩.血蹄手上，他会将我们的求和意愿转达给他们的大酋长，假如他同意和谈，我们将尽快定下谈判的地点和时间，阿里森，届时我将指定你负责此事。”不知为什么，自从与加尔鲁什见过一面以后，他一直坚信对方并非他们口中那种冷酷无情的怪物，然而目前，他找不到任何具体的理由说服他们。

或许经过这一次谈话，他才有可能进一步了解对方...

“既然陛下与吉安娜女士坚持如此，我也必定从命。”阿里森.迪维语气生硬地说道。

吉恩脸色阴沉，动了动嘴唇，意欲开口反驳，安度因朝他抬起一只手，制止了对方，“今天的临时会议到此为止，米萨斯，你留下来跟我说说丹莫罗的战后情况...”

然而等他换上便服，走出暴风要塞时，夜幕业已降临，群星开始现身，教堂歌声却已然停止。

*

“安度因，我知道你已经厌倦了残酷的战争，它让你我都失去了很多，我理解你的痛苦和悲伤，可事实上，只要艾泽拉斯有部落这样的存在——尤其是加尔鲁什带领的部落——战争绝对不可避免，或许会在今天发生，又或者明天。”一直沉默用餐的吉恩忽然放下刀叉，语重心长地对他说，“因此，这需要我们时刻保持理智，做出对这个王国最有利的决定。”老者竭力用上委婉温和的语气，安度因却听出了其中的指责意味。

难道他以为我疯了？“吉恩，我做出这样的决定，也是为了让我们的王国拥有更美好的未来。”

吉恩举起面前的杯子，咽下大口月莓汁，望着杯底，沉默良久，方才开口说道：“可是不管怎样，向加尔鲁什提出和谈确实不是一个明智的选择，那个兽人向来对谈判不屑一顾。”

“...那么，你认为我们该怎么做？”事实上，安度因也无法确定和谈计划能否顺利进行，可无论结果如何，他总得一试。

“至少目前，我们可以让肖尔在奥格瑞玛安插一些特工，刺探敌情，监视部落高层的一举一动，一旦加发现尔鲁什有什么计划和行动，我们也能及时想出应对方案。”

“可是，假如我们在加尔鲁什回应前作出这样的安排，恐怕会影响双方之间的信任。”

吉恩露出难以置信的表情，“安度因，我们和部落之间的关系从来不可能存在‘信任’二字，瓦里安选择相信他们，可结果呢？”他苦笑着摇摇头。

狼人国王的话让他倍感难过。数月以来，战争被宣告结束以后，有人举杯庆祝，开怀大笑，有人以泪洗脸，日夜哀悼。可身为他们的国王，安度因既不能在群臣面前欢笑，亦不得在民众眼前落泪，即便战争爆发之际，他失去了父亲，战争结束之时，他失去了恩师。

或许，我可以试着把在破碎海滩发生的事情告诉他...

“其实，我在破碎海滩，与维纶和冒险者走散的时候，曾经遇到过加尔鲁什。”果不其然，吉恩惊讶地睁大眼睛，甚至倒抽一口气，可他还是接着往下说，“当时他陷入了恶魔的包围，我选择加入战斗帮助他，后来我们并肩作战，共同击退了敌人。”他的用词让狼人国王的脸色一阵青一阵白，安度因并没有对此感到意外，“加尔鲁什本可趁我筋疲力竭的时候取我性命，可是他并没有对我痛下杀手，所以...我相信他并不是真的残暴无情，我们或许还有交涉的可能，部落和联盟一样，在这场战争中损失惨重，我们可以通过这场谈话了解他们的难处和需求...”

“这不可能，这不会是真的。”吉恩的脸色阴沉下来。

“假如他当时真的动手了，我根本无法像现在这样，坐在这里跟你说话。”他语气坚定。

老者忍不住叹了口气，然后双臂交叉于胸前，望着面前的烤鹿肉，陷入了沉思。寓所里的气氛也随着狼人国王的忽然沉默而变得更为凝重。

求你了，吉恩...他凝望着犹豫不决的狼人国王，心里不由涌起几分紧张与一丝期待，哪怕他也意识到自己的想法实属天真，几乎跟傻瓜无异，可这是迈向和平之路的最好办法啊...

“好吧。”良久，老者长吁了一口气，无奈地垂下肩膀，极不情愿地咕哝着，“你是我们的国王，既然你执意尝试跟他交涉，那么我也只能...”然而不等吉恩把话说完，一阵急促的敲门声打断了他们的对话。

“进来。”

暴风城皇家卫兵带着脸色苍白的杰塔瑞斯将军走进房间，在他们面前微微鞠了一躬，安度因注意到，她手中握有一封信件。

“什么事？”对方的表情让他感到不安。

“陛下，是吉安娜女士的紧急求助信。”她马上回答，“几个小时前，她收到一份可靠消息，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮正在德拉诺什尔封锁线集合大军，计划两天以内往南而行，目标是位于尘泥沼泽的塞拉摩。由于没有足够的兵力对抗他们，吉安娜女士向暴风城求助，希望陛下协助她阻止地狱咆哮的阴谋。”

*

远处战斗的声音一直都在，未曾停止。

炮火砸破甲板和船壳、投石机甩动长臂与撞击城墙的刺耳声响，地精飞艇着火爆炸，沉落深海的轰然巨鸣，当中夹杂着战号的悠长低吟，弩炮发射长矛，铁头箭划破天空的嗖嗖声响，钢铁之星滚动地面的轰隆声，士兵的惨叫声，濒死狮鹫的呻吟声，兽人骑兵中气十足的冲锋呐喊...无数种声音相互交汇，不分昼夜，宛如翻迭不止的汹涌怒涛，更如绝望忧伤的死亡歌谣。

狮面头盔的眼缝虽限制了视线，但不远处的大片火光如淌血刀刃般刺痛了安度因的双眼，前方又一座高塔被地精飞艇的连环式火炮击中，顷刻间，砖瓦炸裂，木条飞溅，整个塔身轰然坍塌，犹如巨兽临死前发出的一声咆哮。钢铁之星带着致命火花，在工程师的操纵下往前滚动，或调转方向，所至之处都会留下一道焦黑的灼痕，来不及躲开的联盟士兵和部落骑兵只得遭殃，血肉之躯卷入轮底，溅出一地脑浆与内脏。码头岸边，死者脸部朝下，从身上裂口涌出的鲜血如无数根猩红卷须般在水里游走，全身着火的步兵发出非人的惨嚎，直至跌入水中，再也不动，身中数箭的狼骑兵在濒死之际用最后的力气成功砍下一名弓箭手的脑袋，与其同归于尽。自作战飞艇抛出的无数炮弹在塞拉摩的建筑与地面着落，炸开。周围充斥着恐惧、仇恨与死亡的气息，令人难以呼吸，它们犹如强大，傲慢的神祗，仅仅只是轻轻挥舞一下手指，便能瞬间将这座美丽的海上城市变成人间地狱。

然而，造成这一切灾难的罪魁祸首加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮不知所踪。

安度因握紧了手中的萨拉迈恩，只觉罩在身上的肩甲板甲突然变得沉重无比，让他的肩部肌肉一阵酸痛，然而全身如受凉般无法遏抑地颤抖。一名暗矛士兵试图背后偷袭，他及时躲开，并迅速旋身，只见对方手握长矛，意欲发起第二轮攻击，安度因只觉熊熊怒火在胸中沸腾，手中的圣光能量闪动着更为耀眼的光芒，宛如刺目的烈焰，他怒吼一声，手臂猛挥，几乎用尽全力，强大的圣光能量如一道金色的利剑狠狠贯穿了对方的胸口，只见那暗矛巨魔全身僵住，嘴唇间不断溢出血色泡沫，抽搐着倒地。

将挡道的敌人解决以后，他越过尸体，穿过在空中弥漫的灰色烟尘，四处寻找吉安娜的身影，然而极目所至皆是被鲜血和内脏灌溉的田地、颓然倒地的高塔残骸和被砍得七零八落的倒地尸体。

吉安娜，吉安娜，你在哪里...他无法想象继父亲和导师离去以后，再失去另一名重要亲人的滋味。

当他跑到石路尽头，在一座断裂大半的圆塔向右拐弯时，法师的背影映入眼帘，安度因的内心再次燃起希望。

只见吉安娜正背对着他，挥舞着苍白纤细的手指，淡紫色的魔法能量在指间萦绕游走，然后飘离凝聚在法师面前的小型传送门，一名泪流满面，瑟瑟发抖的妇女抱着婴孩冲了进去，身后不少平民快步跟上，消失在传送门后。

“吉安娜！”他高声呐喊，几乎用尽全力。此时，对方闻声回望。

在他的记忆中，吉安娜一直以来都是那个总会在他跟父亲争吵以后，轻轻地敲开他的房门，跟他坐在一起享用新鲜的达拉然奶酪和苹果派，耐心聆听少年心中苦恼，悄悄塞给他一小块炉石的温柔长辈，是那个即便面对困境，也能游刃有余地施展法术，帮助盟友和人民顺利脱险的强大法师。

而今，安度因眼中的吉安娜满面倦容，长发散乱，蓝色的眼睛充盈绝望的泪水。过度使用魔法使她的体力所剩无多，浑身颤抖，虚弱得难以说上一句话。

他只觉心脏传来一阵抽搐的剧痛，犹如突然被一只巨人的手牢牢攥住。人类国王正欲迈开脚步，向法师的方向跑去，数颗硕大的炮弹自他的头顶越过，划破空气，发出嘲弄般的刺耳尖啸，吉安娜盯着他的方向，一行清泪自法师染血的脸庞滑落，没于散乱的金色长发中，只见她毫无血色的嘴唇微微蠕动，对着安度因艰难吐出几个字。

活、下、去...

第一颗落地的炮弹往法师的方向重重砸去。然后是第二颗，第三颗...

爆炸声犹如数百万头野兽的怒嚎，震破了他的耳膜，让他头痛欲裂，几乎昏厥。半晌之间，一股巨大的冲击力量将他狠狠抛离地面，重重摔向数百米之外的马厩废墟，岩石和木头的碎屑击打在他的身上，安度因下意识抬手护住身体，却止不住全身传来的阵阵刺痛。混乱之中，狮面钢盔自头部脱落，滚至松散的稻草堆上，滚滚烟尘瞬间灌进口鼻，带来难忍的窒息感，安度因在碎木屑和稻草之间盲目挣扎，咳嗽不止，腥甜的血液自他的唇间溢出，滴落在沾满灰尘的木屑与碎草。

他试图以肘部撑地起身，然而全身的骨头仿佛被捏碎，仅存的力气尽数被抽走，让他再次跌回草堆之上。废墟之外，厮杀声与哀嚎声依旧持续，战争的脚步仿佛永不停息。

时间的流逝忽然变得缓慢，几近停滞，美好的过去被扼杀于此刻，未来似乎也跟着一齐消失，和平遥不可及，希望不复存在。

*

“陛下，有冒险者在东边码头发现了加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”来者是负责指挥前线步兵的查尔斯队长，这位英勇果敢，经验丰富的战士已年逾半百，但身强体壮，腰板笔直，精神奕奕，下巴的胡子和两颊的鬓须剃得一干二净，当他换上全副盔甲，踏上战场浴血奋战时，那副英勇的作战姿态几乎与精力充沛的年轻小伙无异。

而如今，经过一番恶战以后，查尔斯队长瘦削的长脸上写满疲倦，一绺带血的银色发丝垂落额前，银蓝相间的瓷釉铠甲沾上斑斑血迹。

“由他亲自指挥的舰艇部队已被我方空中力量尽数摧毁，他本人却逃过一死落入海中，如今，冒险者们发现他爬到了岸边，身负重伤，却依旧负隅顽抗，拒绝投降。”

安度因单膝跪地，久久凝视着躺在地上的吉安娜，一名士兵用染血的天蓝色长披风盖上法师的身体，只见几缕浅色的金发自披风下伸出，伴着微风，孤独地飘舞。

她理应跟她的人民葬在这里...他还记得，吉安娜曾告诉他，塞拉摩就是她的家，她的身心，她的灵魂永远属于这里。然而当他抬头，极目所至皆为荒芜废墟。

“陛下，我认为现在正是杀死地狱咆哮，解散部落的绝佳机会，或许您可以亲自动手，结束这一切。”查尔斯队长仍在国王身边滔滔不绝地往下说，根本没人注意到他的心此刻正在流泪淌血，“我们甚至可以一鼓作气，直接攻下奥格瑞玛，让那群部落为自己的行为付出代价，替吉安娜女士报仇！”

联盟赢得了这场战争，却让他失去了他的吉安娜阿姨，然而面对作为这一切的始作俑者加尔鲁什，他只感到深深的悲哀。安度因已经尝够了战争带来的绝望滋味，他已经失去了太多太多，再也没有力气憎恨任何人了。

加尔鲁什，当时你在破碎海滩并没有取我性命，而今你为什么不愿放过吉安娜，不肯饶过这些塞拉摩百姓呢？

“奥格瑞玛也有不少无辜的平民。”他提醒对方，“我们这样做跟加尔鲁什有什么区别？”

面对国王突如其来的指责，查尔斯微微一怔，“可奥格瑞玛也有不少加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的狂热支持者，他们一旦得知此事，必会想方设法为他们的大酋长报仇，我们必须抓住机会削弱他们的力量，以防他们有足够的时间为下一步做准备。”

对方的话反而激起了年轻国王的怒火，“不，只有加尔鲁什才是一切问题的唯一根源。”查尔斯队长听罢瞪大了眼睛，露出欲言又止的表情。

他站起身，不等对方回话，便握紧手中的萨拉迈恩，向东边码头走去，不再犹豫。

*

贝恩.血蹄和哈缪尔.符文图腾正在狂潮湾对面的一座小岛等待他。

安度因坐在横板上，静静听着宛如琴弦乐音的流水声，然而今天，这甜美轻柔的曲调无法给他带来任何安慰。查尔斯队长则坐于他的对面，划动船桨，沉默不言，深色兜帽下的脸庞一片阴沉，安度因能察觉到对方的不满，然而他别无选择。小船即将触到前方纠结一团的岩石之际，查尔斯面无表情，及时转变方向，躲开岩石障碍，一阵漆黑海浪受惊似的从水面掀起，引得甲板轻晃，安度因下意识用一手搭在船舷上，船身的摇晃令他感觉有点头晕。令人眩晕的短暂颠簸过后，一切再度归于平静，木船继续朝目的地稳稳驶去，船尾拖出一道交叉波动的长长涟漪。

当他们来到小岛岸边。查尔斯小心翼翼地放缓船速，用浆轻轻拨开面前的礁石，在温柔轻缓的水流中，哈缪尔踏入水中，帮助他们把船只稳稳靠向岸边。查尔斯瞪了这位牛头人一眼，又向他的国王投去了不解的目光，但随即低下头去，不再言语。

“当我的父亲被杀，恐怖图腾趁机占领雷霆崖时，吉安娜女士毫不犹豫向我伸出援助之手，为我提供安全的避难场所，她是一位善良，勇敢，强大的女性。对于她的牺牲，我感到非常痛心和遗憾。”他们并肩走上一道低矮丘陵，太阳的光芒照耀在因海风吹拂而波荡不止的海面，对岸是一座有着腐败枯树和风化岩石的荒岛，群鸦从上方掠过，发出刺耳的叫声。

安度因转头望向好友，只见对方的橙色眼睛已然泛起泪光。

“是你写信告知我们加尔鲁什的阴谋，你为了拯救吉安娜和塞拉摩所付出的努力，联盟永远铭记于心。”安度因无法找到其他更合适的措辞安慰好友，实际上，他那颗充满疲倦的心也早已千疮百孔。

贝恩只是悲伤地凝望着他，“这么说来，加尔鲁什已经死了？”一阵短暂的沉默过后，他开口问道。安度因下意识瞥了一眼身后的查尔斯队长，只见对方站在一旁，面无表情。

“是的。”他生硬地回答。

这位年轻的牛头人首领缓缓叹了口气，他手中的恐惧破除者在日光照耀下正闪动着微光，这柄战锤是他与安度因的友谊证明，“哪怕加尔鲁什总是无法把我的谏言听进去，甚至嗤之以鼻，但是我也知道，他一直因为误杀我父亲的事而对我心怀愧疚，所以不曾怀疑我对部落和大酋长的忠诚。”

“他的行为确实有违部落所追求的真正荣耀，你此举的目的是为了维护部落的名声，不让它迅速走向灭亡。”

贝恩苦笑着摇头，“安度因，你知道吗？在写信警告吉安娜之前，我多次屈服于他的命令，参与了攻陷北方城堡的战争，屠杀了那里的士兵和长官，不管我用圣烟净化自己的灵魂多少遍，也无法完全洗去沾在我手上的无辜者鲜血。加尔鲁什的行为违背了荣耀的理念，他已经为自己犯下的错误付出了生命的代价，而仍活生生站在这里的我，又算什么呢？”

“你能够深刻反省自我，这是难能可贵的品质，贝恩，你和加尔鲁什不一样。”他抬起一只手，轻轻按在对方的肩膀，“我相信部落更需要像你这样的新领袖。”

倘若贝恩是部落大酋长，就不可能有造成无辜者死伤的残酷战争，如今也不会酿成如此惨剧...

“一直以来部落都由兽人带领，这个传统也将继续延续下去。”可是，他的好友这样回答。

“可兽人将领当中有不少加尔鲁什的狂热支持者啊。”

“与此同时也有反对者。”贝恩道，“他们与萨尔并肩作战多年，也明白和平的难能可贵...不过我承认，这样的兽人确实为数不多。”

对方的话让安度因感到一阵失落，他忍不住放下搭于好友肩膀的手。“那假如萨尔愿意回归部落呢？”他不抱任何希望地问道。

“萨尔正领导着大地之环，我不确定他什么时候能回来。”贝恩的语气增添了几分烦躁，“是啊，萨鲁法尔大王因为丧子之痛暂时离开奥格瑞玛，无心领导部落，现任大酋长已死，部落接下来要面临的困难确实超乎想象，但在选出新一任大酋长之前，我和沃金，伊崔格会努力帮助部落尽快恢复元气，可至于兽人的处事作风...我不能再干涉太多。”年轻的牛头人勉强挤出一丝笑意，将握着战锤的手伸向人类。

“贝恩？”牛头人忽然的动作令安度因心头一沉。

“自从参与了那场屠杀以后，我也成为了玷污部落荣耀的一员，已经不配拥有这把武器。”贝恩回答，“而且...即便加尔鲁什百般不是，他当时也还是我们的大酋长，而我却向他的敌人通风报信，不管怎样，我也确实背叛了他对我的信任...安度因，我很抱歉，部落需要重新振作，这段时间...恐怕我们不能再见面了。”

他接过战锤，怔怔望着其上精致的金色纹路和发光符文，仿佛握在手里的是一把从未见过的陌生武器。

“我明白你的感受，我的朋友。”安度因垂下目光，神色哀伤地看着手中的战锤，“部落的未来仍然未知，但我相信你们会找到一条新道路。”

“部落一定会的。”贝恩将手按在胸口，向他微微鞠了一躬，“谢谢你，安度因.乌瑞恩，也愿大地母亲永远保佑着你们。”语毕，年轻的牛头人便转身离去，哈缪尔紧跟其后，他们在安度因的注视下划船驶离岸边，然而贝恩始终背对着他，不曾回头。

这时，瑟瑟的海风自远方传来，犹如一声悲伤的悠长呼唤，让人听了不禁颤抖。安度因下意识握紧破惧者的银质锤柄。

这都是因为你的错，加尔鲁什，都是因为你...他忍不住想起那夭折的和谈计划，万般思绪如利剑般刺痛着他的心。真正的和平到底什么时候才能到来？

“陛下，接下来，我们该怎么办？”站在一边的查尔斯走近国王，犹豫片刻，小心翼翼地发问。

接下来，我们该怎么办...

“先安葬死者。”他面无表情地丢下一句话，便迅速步下缓坡，朝木船停靠的方向走去，“我们先安葬死者。”

*

“陛下，恕我直言，部落亵渎了我的家园，杀害了吉安娜女士，跟他们签订停战协议并不能让部落真正为自己的暴行付出代价！”埃米林中士收紧下巴，抿住嘴唇，橙黄色的烛光在她苍白的脸颊上舞跃，即便身处暴风要塞的议事厅内，这位塞拉摩军官眼中的怒焰仍表露无遗。

安度因不由在心中叹了口气，对方怒不可遏，他非常理解对方的心情，“中士，我知道这很难，可我们的所作所为都不能只为满足冲动的复仇私欲。战争已经结束，逝者已逝，我们必须为幸存者创造希望，为他们带来真正的和平...”

埃米林中士露出了难以置信的表情，“可是陛下，部落才是艾泽拉斯和平事业的最大威胁——”

“加尔鲁什的统治时代已经结束。”安度因强调，“现在，部落的内部也发生了变化，我相信贝恩和沃金可以带领他们步入正轨...”

“安度因，查尔斯队长告诉我，战争结束以后，你拒绝率领剩下的部队继续北行。”会议开始以后一直保持沉默的吉恩突然开口，“这是瓦解部落的最好机会，当时为什么不趁着大好机会，带着军队冲进奥格瑞玛，控制在场的所有人呢？”

“留在奥格瑞玛的平民并没有参与这场屠杀，他们当中有不少老弱妇孺，也有同样渴望着和平的无辜群众，我们不可以重蹈加尔鲁什的覆辙——”

“倘若他们反对加尔鲁什的暴政，就不能一直坐视不理，任由他发动一次又一次的战争，他们保持沉默的原因要不就是过于懦弱，要不就是默许加尔鲁什的暴行，就算原因是前者，而当他们的下一任大酋长再度向联盟宣战，他们也依旧无所作为。”吉恩说道，“可要是后者的话...安度因，虽然加尔鲁什已死，部落或许会为了自身利益跟我们达成一点协议，但没过多久，他们必会再次谋求战争。等到那一天来临时，他们可不会在乎自己当初许过什么承诺。据说现在还有不少部落成员叫嚣着要彻底消灭联盟，为加尔鲁什报仇，这不恰恰正好说明了这一点吗？”

“我知道通往和平的道路并不容易，并非每个人都愿意选择这条路——”会议桌前的众人均皱起了眉头，安度因心中不由一阵惆怅。不，我必须相信贝恩和沃金，相信那些热爱着和平的人们...

“——但这是创建崭新未来的最好办法，我相信这一切都是值得的。”他决定坚持自己的观点，真正的和平一定会到来的，一定会到来...“贝恩和沃金会尽快找到部落大酋长的合适人选，与此同时，联盟也必须遵守停战协议的每一项规定。”

*

鲍雷斯.维沙克公爵面朝晨曦初绽的方向，抬起一只手臂，金灿灿的阳光渗入指缝，带着几分暖意，却格外刺眼，让他不禁眯起眼睛，仰头望去，只见在塔顶上方巡逻的暴风城狮鹫骑士从面前掠过，由于距离过远，鲍雷斯只能看到空中几道模糊的白影。而此时，他正与吉恩一同步出暴风要塞的大门，进入左边的旧城区，拐进一条狭窄的巷道。

“战争宣告结束以后，我感觉这座城市面貌也焕然一新，犹如重获新生。”鲍雷斯仔细观察着脚下整洁的深色石砖和巷边的翻新石墙与商店招牌，捻着下巴的胡须评价道，“这一带旧城区看起来比记忆中还要整洁许多。”

“这一点安度因确实做得比他的父亲还要好。”吉恩点头承认，却依旧愁眉苦脸地咕哝着，“然而，这还远远不够，一定远远不够。”

鲍雷斯叹了口气，“我刚听说陛下选择与部落签下停战协约的时候，也大吃一惊。”他们经过“猪与哨声旅店”，一名喝得醉醺醺的人类在矮人朋友的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地走出门口，差点跟吉恩撞个了满怀，狼人国王皱着眉头迅速躲开。

“在塞拉摩的战争爆发之前，安度因从未亲身见识过部落残忍无情的真实一面，我能理解他对和平的渴望，然而现在他似乎仍对敌人心存希望，甚至还选择信任他们。”刚才那跌跌撞撞的两人似乎让吉恩的心情变得更加烦躁，眼中的炽热怒火更盛，“你要知道，不仅加尔鲁什，部落当中也有不少无药可救的顽固战争狂，或是阴险狡诈的小人，他们的存活对于联盟来说无疑是个威胁！”

鲍雷斯知道对方一定想起了他不幸身亡的长子和凶手希尔瓦娜斯，于是，他轻轻拍了拍吉恩的肩膀。利亚姆是个好孩子，他很想告诉这位父亲，可这样做只会徒增对方的悲伤与愤怒。毕竟不管他们对部落有多恨之入骨，那位过分仁慈的年轻国王也不会允许他们报仇雪恨。

“关于吉安娜女士去世的消息，库尔提拉斯那边有任何回应吗？”鲍雷斯问道。

“在哀悼会结束以后，我们立马派人写信通知凯瑟琳，迄今为止也没有收到任何回信。”吉恩回答，如今这位狼人眼里只有深深的忧伤与疲惫，“也许凯瑟琳悲伤过度，不愿回应，又或许认定联盟害她失去了女儿，对我们已经彻底失望...”

“我听说陛下也是伤心欲绝。”鲍雷斯说道，“御厨曾跟我说过，用餐时间到来时，陛下总是一个人待在国王寓所的觐见室里，基本不吃不喝，可把大家都愁怀了。”

吉恩哀叹一声，“这个国家需要他的领导，他的人民需要他的保护，然而再这么下去，他只会整垮自己的身体，一名对自己的国家和人民充满责任心的国王不应过分沉浸于悲痛之中，我会想办法好好劝劝他的。”

他们走出狭窄巷道，来到一片空地。此时，教堂的钟声自运河彼端传来，低沉而悠长。

孩童的打闹声传来，吉恩忍不住驻足观望，只见有两名孩童均身穿一件浅色的单衣和褐色短裤与皮鞋，手举木剑，在空地中央的小型喷泉旁相互追逐，汗水濡湿了他们的上衣和短发，然而精力旺盛的孩子们依然不知疲倦，甚至笑成一团。

“他们让我想起了利亚姆和苔丝在一起打闹的那段美好时光。”吉恩不禁感慨，“苔丝经常把她的哥哥打得落花流水，连米娅也管不住那丫头，而利亚姆则总是让着妹妹，都快把她惯坏了... ”说着说着，老者的眼眶不禁湿润起来，然而随即平复情绪，换上一副严峻的面孔，“不管怎样，总有一天，我一定要让希尔瓦娜斯为她的所作所为付出代价。”

望着对方那坚毅的表情，鲍雷斯一时不知如何接话，他索性望向喷泉旁那两个孩童，而今，那两人停止了第一轮打闹，正气喘吁吁地坐在泉边，稍作休息。

“吉米，我已经演了一个上午兽人了，这次该换你了！”留着一头金色短发的那名男孩对坐在对面的黑发友人说道。

“好吧，路易斯。”黑发男孩耸了耸肩，“这次换我当兽人，你是国王。”

金发男孩抬手摸了摸自己的头发，一脸苦恼：“你看我这发色，我是不是非扮演安度因国王不可啊？”

“当然不要安度因国王，你要当瓦里安国王！”他的朋友忽然提高音量，“只有瓦里安国王才是最强的，据说他能赤手空拳打败一个兽人军队呢！扮演吉恩国王也可以，但是不要安度因国王，他太弱了！”

“那好，我就当瓦里安国王吧。”路易斯拿着木剑，跃下地面，冲他的朋友眨了眨眼，“虽然金发的瓦里安国王似乎有点奇怪...”没过多久，他们又继续打成一团，哈哈大笑。

鲍雷斯在心里叹了一口气，伸手拦住正要上前呵斥孩子的吉恩，“算了吧，他们还只是不懂事的孩子。”

“可这些孩子的父母是怎么管教他们的？”吉恩的怒吼声似乎吓到了那两个孩童，他们僵在原地，默默看了一眼喘着粗气瞪视着自己的陌生老者，便一声不发地迅速溜走，“他们对国王的尊敬到哪去了？”

“可是吉恩，你也明白他们为什么会这么说，不是吗？”鲍雷斯依然抓着他的手臂。

吉恩怔在原地，转过头来，睁大眼睛望着他。沉默在四目相对的两人之间蔓延，瞬间凝固了周围的空气。

远处，教堂的钟声敲响了第二声。

良久，狼人国王愤怒地低吼一声，旋即甩开了鲍雷斯的手，快步踏上中央喷泉旁的白色阶梯，“我们不能总是对自己的国王抱有质疑的态度！”他的话听上去更像在说服自己，“安度因是暴风城的希望，这里的人，他们都需要他，也最需要他！”

鲍雷斯快步跟上，“国王的职责我们可以暂且不提，而当上国王的人，再怎么英勇，终究也是一个有着喜怒哀乐的凡人，而且陛下还相当年轻，当我还是他那年纪的时候，有时也难免会情绪失控，容易犯错啊。”

吉恩在指挥部前的训练场入口停下脚步，旋即回头，警惕地瞪着他，“你这是什么意思？”

“为了对抗燃烧军团，先王和陛下的恩师先后赴死，吉安娜女士对他来说无异于最重要的亲人，他们的接连离世给国王陛下带来的沉重打击无疑超乎想象。”鲍雷斯快步跟上，缓缓开口，“他是不是表现得过于冷静了？”

吉恩瞪了他一眼，“每一位合格的君王在国家和人民面前就该保持清醒与理智，否则怎能为他们做出最正确最有利的判断？”

“话虽如此，但陛下最近所做出的令人匪夷所思的决定以及无缘无故对敌人产生的信任...再加上几日几夜不吃不喝的反常举动，我不敢断言，却又不得不怀疑...”

“难不成你认为他疯了？”对方的话让吉恩脸色迅速阴沉下来，他忍不住怒吼，“你竟敢出言诋毁我们的国王！”

“我只是怀疑，并没有作下任何结论，我也希望我的假设是错误。”鲍雷斯耸了耸肩，“可这毕竟关乎咱们的国家大事呀。”

狼人国王一时不知如何反驳，他盯着对方看了一会，索性转过身去，看向面前的宽阔训练场。一名教官正用木棍敲打偷懒的训练兵，疼得对方呲牙咧嘴，弯腰痛呼，在他们的身后，有一行整齐排列的训练假人。吉恩记得这些假人的脸部原本画成兽人模样，它们站在旋转轴上，手举红色的部落旗帜，另一手则握着战斧，而今，在安度因的命令下，假人均改为成人高度的稻草战士，部落旗帜也换成了样式普通的钉头锤。

鲍雷斯来到他的身边，忽然压低声音，表情也变得严肃起来，“吉恩，你身为平时最有机会接近他的顾问，我认为，今后你最好还是多加留意陛下的精神状态。”

*

摇曳的烛光将一道长影投在墙壁一角，其中一根蜡烛业已熄灭，然而室内依旧光亮。安度因默默地坐着，盯着平滑洁净的桌面。其他座位空旷无人，士兵与仆人们都在他的命令下离开，偌大的觐见室对于孤身一人的他而言，似乎显得有点空寂。

我不该责怪他们，他回想着埃米林中士愤怒的目光和吉恩充满质疑的神色，心中不由闪过一抹哀伤，中士失去了她的家园和最敬爱的女士，而吉恩一直无法忘记吉尔尼斯城保卫战的那段绝望过往，我理解他们的痛苦，还有他们的怒火...

可是，谁又能理解我的痛苦与怒火呢？

卡德加告知他们燃烧军团已经来临的那一天起，他的父亲日夜忙于备战，甚至没来得及跟儿子道别便匆匆登上作战飞艇，再也没有回来；先知维纶指导他进一步接触圣光，拥抱圣光，每当他感到自我怀疑时，对方总会毫不犹豫第一个站出来，支持和认同他的决定，而今他的恩师永远离去，只留他一人面对周围的质疑与压力；吉安娜...她是他追求和平之路的榜样，哪怕她无法弥补母亲在他心中留下的空缺，但于他而言，吉安娜也是十分重要的亲人，战争却无情夺去了她的生命...他们的相继离世让他悲痛欲绝，让他的灵魂变得支离破碎。

而同时，他也痛恨希尔瓦娜斯，痛恨当时抛下他父亲的被遗忘者军队、给艾泽拉斯人民造成苦难的燃烧军团、跟维纶同归于尽的欺诈者基尔加丹、发动战争的加尔鲁什及其拥护者、杀死吉安娜的地精炮弹...

他的全身不可遏抑地颤抖，此刻，他恨不得举起双手，抓破皮肤，撕烂面孔，任由鲜血流入嘴里，任由鲜血浸入衣袖，看着满手红血，或放声痛哭，或失声狂笑。不公平，这不公平！他在心中呐喊，我失去了那么多，他们失去了那么多，这一切都是因为无休无止的战争所造成的啊，为何他们未曾看到和平的可贵之处？

圣光的力量悄然涌入体内，仿佛有着自我意识般，带着舒适的暖意，穿过骨头和血肉，渗入每一根疲倦不堪且即将崩溃的神经，他向圣光倾诉自己的痛苦与无奈，圣光则给予他亲切又温暖的慰藉，宛如一团暖人心脾的火焰，灼烧着他的灵魂，却给予了他重生的力量。在强大的圣光力量下，那颗破碎的心脏终于重新拼凑起来，即便心中裂痕尚在，但它已重归完整，理性也再度回归，他的情绪终于平静下来，不再痛苦，不再愤怒。

是圣光治愈了我，他满怀感激地想道，我已经痊愈了，我再度痊愈了...

这时，一阵轻敲声自门上响起，安度因立马回过神来，他瞥了一眼窗外高悬于夜幕之中的月亮，便站起身。查尔斯队长推门而入，在国王面前立正，神情肃穆，“陛下，”他轻声宣告，“是时候了。”

他们离开寓所，走上一条封顶拱桥，进入另一片区域，穿过走廊，经过一个小型花园，来到一个低矮的灰石墙塔楼前。进门时，三名皇家卫兵和一位牧师正坐在一块，享用着拉格雷烧酒、猪肉馅饼和烤狼肉串，见国王到来，他们立马慌慌张张地从椅子上跳起来，鞠躬行礼，其中一名卫兵在银质腰带上胡乱摸索半天，方才取出钥匙，交给查尔斯队长。

“他的情况怎么样了？”安度因将挂于天花板上的油灯取下，点燃。

那位牧师舔舔嘴唇，“陛下，他的日常作息一切如常，并无异状...请您放心，我们一切都照您的吩咐，好好看守他，他是绝对逃不掉的。”

其中一名皇家卫兵来不及换上手套，手指关节上的瘀伤无法逃过他的眼睛，“我还有一个命令是不得以任何手段伤害他。”他冷冷提醒道。

查尔斯将手按在剑柄的圆头上，四人顿时脸色苍白，眼珠子瞪得老大，大气不敢喘。

我确实太为难这四个人了，他们也需要发泄自己的不满与愤怒...安度因在心中叹息。可是，又有另一个声音在他耳边提醒：假如他们一直被仇恨的怒火吞噬理智，只会一次又一次犯下错误，真正的和平将永远无法到来...

“回去继续享用你们的晚餐吧。”他命令，“可是，下不为例。”他们纷纷垂下眼睛，微微低下头颅，表示服从。所有下属当中，只有这四人最能守住秘密，他只能再多给予他们一次机会。

查尔斯在前方带路，他们穿过长长的过道，然后走下几段阶梯，在牢门外站定，“陛下，虽然他戴上了镣铐，行动不便，但依然十分危险，假如他要伤害您，请及时出声唤我。”说罢，查尔斯伸手推开厚重的铁木门扉。安度因点了点头，迈步踱入。

门被关上以后，四周顿时陷入一片昏暗之中，唯有墙上一道狭窄高窗提供些微光线。他往前走了几步，只听见脚下沙沙作响，那是铺散于地板之上的稻草。要塞之外，清泉潺潺脉动，透过石壁，隐约可闻。

于是，他把油灯挂在门边。昏黄的灯光照耀着墙上的石块补丁，另一端则有一个庞大的形体靠于墙壁，他能感觉得到对面投来的怨怒目光。安度因看了一眼躺在墙边的酒壶和空杯，酒壶业已倾倒，只见里面空空如也，洒出的黑葡萄酒尽数被稻草吸收，一个小时前，他令人将它们送到囚室，而今被对方全部打翻。

“你可是浪费了一壶好酒，加尔鲁什。”安度因弯腰拾起空酒杯，借着灯光细细端详着杯子上的精致花纹。

或许是因为这个兽人拒绝配合吧，他不由想起刚才那位士兵手上的伤口，极力忍住发笑的冲动。

兽人还在瞪着他，仿佛这样就可以直接刺穿他的身体，夺他性命，然而安度因知道，沉重的铁烤限制了加尔鲁什的活动范围和动作幅度，此刻对方根本无法伤到他，想到这，他的心情变得更加愉悦。

“人类酿出来的毒酒不配我喝！”加尔鲁什往地上啐了一口，转过头来，眼中怒火熊熊灼烧。

“是吗？那可真是遗憾。”安度因把空酒杯放回原地，转身面对兽人，只见他的右脸一片青紫，獠牙断了一根，裂开的嘴角仍挂着一抹深色血丝。

“你受伤了，需要治疗。”他选择无视对方的嘲讽，向对方走去。

人类的话让加尔鲁什沉下脸来，只见他尽镣铐所能极力往墙边退去，铁环与铁链剧烈摇晃，叮当作响。兽人脸上的伤疤在昏暗灯光下显得一片焦黑。

“别担心，我不会伤害你。”安度因向他伸出双手。

“不行，你和你的狗屁圣光离我远点！”对方拼命挣扎。

安度因索性念出一道圣光法术，金色的神圣能量在他的操控下形如长鞭，紧紧捆住兽人不断扭动的身躯。他在不断咒骂和挣扎的加尔鲁什面前单膝跪下，金色的光团在手心逐渐放大，昏暗的囚室内一下子明亮了几分。

“或许你跟他们一样，都觉得我很天真很愚蠢。”他不应该对敌人说这种话，尤其是毁掉塞拉摩的凶手，然而这些话却在他意识到这点错误之前就已冲口而出，“而他们则一致认定你是无药可救的怪物，可是我并不这样认为，你不是真正的怪物。”

加尔鲁什睁大眼睛，停止了挣扎，安度因从他眼中看到一抹转瞬即逝的惊讶，随即被厌恶取代，手铐下的拳头随着主人激动的情绪时而合拢时而张开。

两人沉默良久，仿佛周围的空气也随之停滞，然而时间依旧一分一秒地流逝，眼看对方身上的伤口已然痊愈，安度因放下了双手，掌上的金色光团也随之消失，宛如熄灭的烛火，囚室再度恢复了之前的昏暗，兽人身上的束缚也随之消失。他站起身，面无表情地俯瞰对方，此时，那兽人似乎也冷静了下来。

只见他低头看了看身上被圣光捆住的地方，仿佛在确认那几处是否有留下痕迹，“外面的人都觉得你可能疯了，他们说的或许没错呢，因为我听外面的人说...”语毕，加尔鲁什突然停顿了一下，抬头看了眼面前的人，忽然哈哈大笑，仿佛想到了什么特别有趣的事情，“看来联盟又打算换个新国王啦？”

对方的话犹如血刺蜂的倒钩锐刺蛰向安度因的心脏，几乎令他浑身一颤，加尔鲁什注意到人类那不由自主捏紧的拳头，转而抬起头用饶富兴味的表情打量着对方，金黄色的瞳仁在昏暗中焕发着一丝光芒。

他究竟听到了什么？“他们对国王的忠诚可是不容置疑。”

“你说的好像也对。”加尔鲁什漫不经心地回答，“那些虚伪的联盟渣滓就是人类国王身边一群狗，随便丢块骨头，他们自会摇着尾巴伸着舌头，讨好主子，唯命是从。”

“你在故意惹怒我，很可惜，起不了任何作用。”安度因冷冷地说。

“嗬，是吗？”兽人不以为然。

“倘若我当初没有阻止他们，你早就没命。”人类国王咬牙切齿地说。

当他赶到塞拉摩东边码头时，这兽人业已重伤，身上几乎插满猎人的箭矢，却坚持以命搏斗，跟岸上的冒险者砍成一团，查理斯队长意欲拔剑加入战斗，却被他的国王抬手制止。

他们合力制服加尔鲁什，并将其打晕在地后，年轻的国王却突然宣布：“今天我们已经尝遍了杀戮与鲜血的味道，即便再为这场战争再添一笔血债，也无法令死者复生，勇士们，把他交给我和查尔斯队长，他将得到应有的制裁，但并不是今天，在这之前，我以联盟至高王之名，请求你们暂时保密。”这是一道不容违抗的命令，可安度因看着他们一张张面色黯淡的脸，决定选择较温和的措辞。

当时我的人民期待我会亲自给予加尔鲁什最后一击，我却让他们失望了。

“所以现在还要我感谢你喽？真遗憾，我不是人类，更不是你身边那群毫无尊严可言的蠢狗。”兽人说话的腔调带上了明显的傲慢，“你这个彻头彻尾的懦夫，事实上连亲手了结敌人的勇气也没有！确实比瓦里安差劲太多了，敢不敢拿起你爸的武器，跟我来一场马克戈拉决斗，至死方休？”

他只是在故意激怒我，安度因竭力压下胸中缓慢翻涌的怒火，他认为我们夺走了他的自由和尊严，实际上，快要失去理智的人是他，我必须...我必须拯救他...

“暴力并不是唯一的解决办法，加尔鲁什。”安度因努力让自己平静下来，却难掩声调中的愤懑，“燃烧军团被击退以后，我们明明有更好的办法重建希望，我们的人民本来可以有更美好的将来，你却把战争和毁灭重新带给那些无辜的人们，部落所追求的‘荣耀’，并非指毫无节制地煽动战争，残害无辜者吧。”

“无辜者？他们可是联盟的人！”加尔鲁什嘶哑的怒吼宛如钢铁刮擦石面的粗糙声响。

“那么当时在破碎海滩，你为什么选择放我一马？”此刻，人类国王心中充满强烈的好奇心，他的意识深处正渴望着对方的答案跟自己的猜想吻合。“你知道我也是联盟的一员，联盟的国王。”

加尔鲁什露出了不可思议的表情，定定望着他。

“为什么？”安度因继续追问，他只觉意识深处的期待感愈发强烈，犹如节奏渐强、回音渐响的鼓声，一声一声敲在心头。

然而加尔鲁什陷入了沉默。

看来他好像已经放弃跟我交谈了，安度因难掩心中失落感。

“守在门外那家伙，”一片寂静之中，兽人忽然开口，犹如一块抛向平静湖面的石头，掀起了人类心中层层涟漪，“你刚才进门的时候就该回个头，看看他望着你的表情，安度因.乌瑞恩，你连经常守在旁边的那条狗的心思都没法看破，又凭什么对我的为人断下定论？我敢打赌，只要你还留着我这条命，那人早晚背叛你。”语毕，他面带轻蔑地哼了一声。

对方的话确实令他稍感不安，他忍不住回想起跟贝恩见面那一天，查尔斯那副阴沉恼怒的模样，但更教他恼怒的是加尔鲁什说话时那轻慢的态度，“然而你却不能注意到部落当中的反对声音。”

“小崽子，虽然你很弱，但我不得不承认，你确实没有想象中那么无聊。”加尔鲁什眯了眯眼睛，“我当然知道他们那些蠢鹅脑袋里装的什么玩意，可他们心里也明白，我才是部落中的强者，无人敢挑战我的权威！因为只有我才能让他们变得更加强大，只有我才能带领他们走向荣耀的巅峰，我身边还有大量忠诚的部下，那些蠢货的声音和存在微不足道，当然只能选择沉默。”

“然而你的统治还是被他们终结了，不是吗？”安度因尖锐地说道，“你已不再是部落的大酋长了，他们都认为你已经战死，贝恩和沃金跟联盟签下了停战协议，战争已经结束了，你的时代已经结束了。”

加尔鲁什终于被彻底惹怒了：“别再装模作样了，小鬼，其实你也是恨我的，对不对？你也恨不得将我碎尸万段，是吧？不然你留着我这个威胁干嘛？不过就是想换种方式折磨我，羞辱我罢了。”他举起戴着铁烤的双手，将其展示给面前的人类，随即放下，“你要让我永远被关在这，体会生不如死的滋味，直到我的意志被彻底摧残，对不对？可是我告诉你，安度因.乌瑞恩，我是格罗玛什之子，正统部落的大酋长，绝不向任何人低头！”

“我从未想过要折磨你，每个生命都是一个世界，都是值得被尊重和珍惜的，在你意识到这点之前，我绝不能让他们放了你。”

“尊重，珍惜...你看着我手上这玩意，没觉得自己说的这些话虚伪得令人恶心吗？”加尔鲁什再度举起手腕，其上的铁烤随着他的动作剧烈响动，“跟你的胡言乱语相比，让他们死得干净利落才是我给他们的最后一点仁慈！”

“那些悲痛欲绝的死者家属和朋友呢？”又一股怒火窜上安度因心口，“他们会怀恨在心，甚至设法报复，你们的家人和好友也将牵连其中，这就是你愿意看到的结果？”圣光已经治愈了他心中的悲痛与恨意，这个兽人绝不能再让他情绪失控。

“那就来啊，倘若他们不自量力挑战坚不可摧的部落，那就尽管来吧！我可盼着将他们碎尸万段呢！哪怕一切重头再来，我还是会毫不犹豫地出兵摧毁塞拉摩，杀死所有挡道的联盟士兵，驱逐像你这样嗷嗷乱叫的人类小鬼！”

兽人尖刻的嘲讽让安度因的脑部传来阵阵剧痛，他忍不住抬起右手按住太阳穴，“不，加尔鲁什，你先冷静下来——”

“假如你想跟我继续谈，好啊，仔细听好我下一句真心话吧：我活了这大半辈子，唯一的失误就是没能亲手了结那法师婊子的狗命！那几颗炮弹丢的真不是时候，这也丢得太他妈准了吧！”语毕，他疯狂地大笑起来，沙哑的笑声激荡在狭小囚室的石墙之间又折射回来，如击穿顽石般彻底冲破了安度因的理智防线，震碎了他所有紧绷的神经。

下一秒，安度因听见了自己失控的嘶吼声，尖锐嘶哑，震荡石壁，仿似非人类的怒嚎，他来不及吃惊，一连串充满恨意的咒语便自唇边脱出，一团紫黑色光球凭空出现，徘徊在兽人的胸口之上，顷刻之间轰然炸开。身中暗言术的加尔鲁什闷哼一声，疯狂的笑声因为突如其来的剧痛而卡在喉咙里，他下意识微微弯下腰身，脸色苍白，满头大汗，手腕上的铁烤叮当作响，在狭小的囚室里发出微弱的回音。

安度因知道，这场痛苦仍在持续，直至这股暗影之力蔓延到兽人全身的骨头和神经。他气喘吁吁地瞪着兽人，身体因为怒不可遏的情绪而不受控制地颤抖，有那么一瞬间，愤怒处于理智上风，唯有杀了眼前的兽人方能解恨。

杀了他，杀了他...他在心里无声尖叫，假如他没有下令攻打塞拉摩，吉安娜就不会死，杀了他，才能为塞拉摩伸张正义，为牺牲的人们报仇雪恨...

然而，正当他向兽人抬起一只手，准备念起精神鞭笞的咒语时，加尔鲁什忽然抬起胸膛，用毫无惧色的金色眼睛对上人类的目光。

“不正常的人果然是你，”，昏暗灯光之下，覆在他身上的细小汗珠闪烁着光芒，宛如细钻，“但是现在，我不建议你保持冷静。”尽管疼痛难忍，兽人充满嘲弄的语气依旧不改。

他是在故意挑战我的忍耐底线，兽人的话让安度因恢复了少许理智，开始认真思忖起来，他这样做是为了刺激我痛下杀手吗？

安度因.乌瑞恩，你绝对不能这么做，与此同时，另一个声音不断告诉他，每一个生命都是值得被尊重和珍惜的，在真正的和平到来之前，在所有人意识到这个真理之前，你必须先谨记这一点。

“我会叫外面的牧师处理好你身上的伤。”安度因垂下手臂。这是他应得的教训，但是已经足够了。他冷眼看着面前的人，只见暗言术带来的腐蚀作用使大片紫黑脓疱密密麻麻分布在兽人的胸前，彷如染病野兽喷吐的黑沫，兽人仅仅只是移动半分，那几处腐烂漆黑的鼓胀便随着一声潮湿粘腻的破裂声响，如爆裂的气球般炸开一个口子，发黄发臭的脓水混合着鲜血汩汩流出，淌至加尔鲁什的腹部。然而那兽人依旧毫不畏惧地瞪着他。

“我一定会亲自扭断你的脖子。”加尔鲁什咬牙切齿，一字一顿地对他说。

可惜你永远无法如愿，“虽然那牧师跟我不一样，他可不会耐心待你。”安度因转身取下挂在墙边的油灯，佯作无法听见对方的威胁。

那兽人不仅生性固执，而且还不懂控制自己的情绪，他暗自作下结论。然而不知为何，只要对上兽人那凶恶的目光，他的心脏就会不由自主地加速跳动。

今天的谈话到此结束了，他只能不断说服自己，继续留在这里只会浪费时间，吉恩和其他人会生疑，我还不能让他们发现加尔鲁什还活着，至少现在不能...

而当他的指尖触碰到厚重坚硬的门板时，兽人的目光忽如一道灼热的光束照在他的后背，让安度因不禁停下动作，回头，果不其然，加尔鲁什仍在瞪着他，金色的瞳仁宛如被怒火融化的黄金般在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

于是，安度因用力推开门扉，外面的火光灯光争先恐后地越过人类的身体，涌入囚室，业已习惯黑暗的加尔鲁什下意识抬手遮挡突如其来的光亮。

对方的狼狈模样让安度因忍俊不禁，“那么，我们明天见，加尔鲁什。”他语气欢快扔下一句，便头也不回地迈出门扉。

加尔鲁什一直活在黑暗之中，而我，将引导他重新适应光明...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了下剧情+补充情节铺垫w
> 
> 因为安迪“走极端”的设定太有趣了就忍不住越想越多啦（喂
> 
> 写文最快乐的事情就是抠细节，考虑多方面因素了，所以我搞cp其实也不算是“怎么高兴怎么来”的类型orz…
> 
> 按这个节奏走下去下章应该真的可以完结。写文是这样，想的多写的多但千万不要搞废话。

高阶女祭司在信中的措辞如此严厉，让安度因每读一次都会觉得腹中一紧，肚肠仿佛正被什么东西噬咬翻搅。

“安度因国王，你最该担心的不应是来自我的严厉措辞，”泰兰德在信中写道，“或迟或早，野兽终将露出它的獠牙，把利爪伸向你的每一位忠实盟友，而你的仁慈和天真最终只会把我们推向绝望的深渊。”

“果真如我所料，部落一定不会善罢甘休。”吉恩阴沉地说，“停战协议对那些野兽并不管用。”

众人陷入了沉默。自战争结束、停战协议生效的三个月后，加尔鲁什的追随者违反了停战协议的约定，再度返回碎石岗哨、战歌伐木营地和佐拉姆加前哨站，屠杀了阻止他们的灰谷哨兵，并用他们的鲜血腐化了森林之心，泰兰德的丈夫，大德鲁伊玛法里奥.怒风阻止无果，甚至身负重伤。即便面临战后兵力不足问题的联盟及时派出诺莫瑞根的工程师、北卫军远征军和五十名吉尔尼斯狼人战士协助卡多雷，这位怒不可遏的高阶女祭司仍然怪责于同意与部落签下协议的人类国王，假若加尔鲁什的拥护者在当时被尽数清除，灰谷就不会再度遭受战火的摧残。

“战争结束以后，加尔鲁什的拥护者前往塞拉摩废墟，搜寻了每一个角落，也没能找到加尔鲁什的尸体。”马迪亚斯.肖尔拿着副手今早送来的秘密信件，面无表情地报告，“因此许多部落成员坚信他还活着，认为他会像当年在暮光高地神秘失踪一样，最终安然无恙地回到他的人民身边，他们决定为大酋长攻下阿斯特兰纳，让他在回归之际看到更强大的部落，再加上卡多雷对兽人砍伐灰谷橡树的反对态度十分强硬，也引起了奥格瑞玛民众的强烈不满，支持部落进军灰谷的呼声也越来越高。目前领导着加尔鲁什追随者的人是地狱咆哮的副官马尔考罗克和龙喉氏族的首领扎伊拉。”

安度因羊皮手套下的手指不禁微微颤栗，他下意识扫视面前的顾问和重臣，只见他们个个绷紧下巴，皱眉寻思，摇曳的烛光忽明忽暗，如一双双意欲看穿国王心思的眼睛，狡黠地眨动着，闪烁着。

“贝恩和沃金呢？肖尔，目前他们的情况如何？”墙边的蜡烛光芒让他一阵头晕目眩。

“目前暗矛部族的巨魔仍未找到他们首领的下落。”几天前，拉克戈尔.血刃——加尔鲁什的拥护者——以调查贫瘠之地的枯井与神秘的野猪人地卜师为由把沃金引出奥格瑞玛，意欲实行刺杀计划，当贝恩.血蹄赶到野猪人的洞穴深处时，只看到拉克戈尔和几名库卡隆卫兵的尸体以及一大滩新鲜血迹，沃金却不知所踪，“沃金曾和加尔鲁什发生过一次正面冲突，并扬言要杀死对方，那些兽人认为正是他向联盟告密，害他们的大酋长陷入困境。”

塞拉摩一战过后，尽管这样的决策令人深感不适，然而这次安度因选择听取吉恩的谏言。不到几日，在“剃刀”吉雷克的组织和指挥下，军情七处特工伪装为部落成员，潜伏在奥格瑞玛不容易有人注意的阴暗角落。

“遍寻无果，返回奥格瑞玛的贝恩.血蹄很快就被库卡隆卫兵逮捕，包括其他反对加尔鲁什的人，是马尔考罗克下达的命令，他们对贝恩.血蹄参与签订停战协议之事深感不满。如今，精神谷的巨魔平民不是被杀死就是被驱逐，智慧谷的牛头人萨满为了保住领袖的性命，只能吞声忍气，保持沉默。”肖尔用平板、冷漠的声调接着说，“不仅加尔鲁什的支持者们，饥饿和贫穷似乎压倒了所有平民的理智：老者行走于各个街区，高声散布加尔鲁什尚存人世的谣言；青年和少年对奔赴战场跃跃欲试，日夜锻造武器，擦亮铠甲；妇女和幼童则连夜缝制红色战旗和奥格瑞玛战袍，并低声祈祷大地母亲护佑身在陌生远方的...他们真正的大酋长。”

拦下冒险者和查尔斯队长，保住加尔鲁什一命的是我，倘若他们发现了真相，要不要考虑更换祈祷对象呢？

“不管怎样，未来将有一场新的战争等待着联盟，我们必须做好应战准备。”吉恩眉头紧锁，作下结论。

到头来，又是一场战争，年轻的国王失落地想，父亲，现在的我们是在为和平而战吗？

“而泰兰德...我不希望看到她的理智终有一天被仇恨吞噬。”安度因低头望着议事桌上的地图，只见纸张边缘有一处折角，他下意识伸手捋平。

“我和米娅会继续和珊蒂斯.羽月书信联系，望她跟泰兰德谈一谈，卡多雷和吉尔尼斯的盟友情谊可追溯到先王正式同意我们加入联盟之前，我相信我们的努力会解除泰兰德对暴风城的不信任。”吉恩回道，视线却飘向国王右后方的烛台。

不如说是对我的不信任，吉恩，你的表情正好说明了你对自己的保证没有信心。然而他却说：“我相信你们，吉恩。”

当他示意大家退下时，向来习于听命的肖尔正欲转过身去，跟随众人离去。

“不，肖尔你留下。”安度因看了他一眼。

间谍大师面无表情地转回身来。

待大家穿过房间，走出大门，皇家卫兵把厚重的门扉掩上，安度因方才开口问道：“吉雷克和他的特工能否查出贝恩.血蹄被关押的地方？”

肖尔的深棕色眼睛闪过一抹疑惑，但依旧如实回答：“暗巷区有不少偷懒的醉酒卫兵，或许能从他们口中得到一点情报。”

国王点了点头：“我知道我接下来的要求很过分...但我们必须要让最善良的人活下来，去做最正确的事。”摇曳的烛光映着肖尔坚毅的脸部线条，对方的棕色眼睛依旧不带半点情感波动，此刻，这位间谍大师正专注聆听着国王的指示，他的身体站得笔直，犹如一尊纹丝不动的石头雕像。

这人现在心里会想些什么？安度因止不住内心的好奇，却又立马打消了这个念头。不知为什么 ，他感觉自己不会喜欢这个疑问的答案。

于是，年轻的国王索性若无其事地接着往下说：“贝恩.血蹄正是那群善良的人当中最重要的一员，为了让艾泽拉斯重归和平，我希望你们尽快查出贝恩被关押的地方，把他拯救出来，助他平安离开奥格瑞玛。”

肖尔不假思索地鞠躬领命，随即在国王的示意下转身离开。

又是一场战争...他看着面前摊开的艾泽拉斯地图，兀自思索，解救贝恩是从根本上终止这场战争的最好办法，假若沃金已死，就只有贝恩才能联系到远在大漩涡的萨尔或暂住纳格兰的萨鲁法尔大王，这两人在部落当中有着极高的威望，只要他们其中一人出面制止，那些冲动的兽人们就会出于对他们的敬畏而停下侵略灰谷的脚步...

可是这个计划真的能成功吗？一个充满疑问的声音紧接着钻入脑海。安度因忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。

今晚，我要见加尔鲁什。

*

囚室潮湿，石墙冰冷，高窗之外传来细微的清泉奔流声，宛如吟游诗人在木头竖琴上弹出的一连串细小音符。

安度因坐在狱卒事先备好的木椅子上，脸色阴沉，恼怒地瞪着面前已被关押多时的囚犯。

昏暗灯光下，加尔鲁什宽大的下颚几乎被蓬松的深色短须覆盖，新长出来的深褐色短发纠结凌乱，紧贴头皮与额间，他被沉重的铁链捆住手脚，然而腰板依旧挺直，双肩依旧宽阔，身上的虬结肌肉由于失去战斗和训练的机会而松弛了几分，这位兽人的半个身子和整张脸几乎埋在室内的阴影间，犹如蛰伏于黑暗之中静待时机的猛兽，仍然充满压迫感和力量美。

“我早就说过，你们对我的部落一无所知。”加尔鲁什率先打破沉默，幸灾乐祸地开口，“现在终于碰钉子了吧？签下停战协议之举本就愚不可及，贝恩和沃金竟还妄图解除大酋长之位，建立那什么狗屁不通的议会制？哼，真是跟联盟渣滓一样蠢钝！我的人民才不会因为失去一个大酋长而放弃生存！”

“他们已经不是你的人民，加尔鲁什。”安度因语气冰冷地提醒，“部落也不再属于你。”

他看了眼加尔鲁什身上新添的青紫瘀伤，便已明白，得知消息的狱卒和士兵将怒火尽数宣泄在这个兽人身上，他们在深陷失控的暴怒之际，又或许是在加尔鲁什的刺激和挑衅下不小心说漏了嘴。

真是一些管不住嘴巴的人，我该拿他们怎么办呢？安度因对此甚是烦恼。

“你以为只要没有我的存在，他们就不再找你们麻烦？”加尔鲁什挑起一边眉骨，“没错，虽然他们会听从并执行我亲自下达的指令，但是他们的意愿和信念无人能动摇。连我这个大酋长也无法左右他们的想法，更何况一张没用的羊皮纸呢？你以为随随便便几行文字就能约束他们？别以为部落的勇士会和你的顾问一样蠢笨，除了像只呆鹅似的摇头晃脑，其他方面一无是处！”

安度因忍不住抬起一只手按住突突直跳的太阳穴，他苦恼地发现自己无法反驳对方的观点。现在的他只能把希望寄于前去拯救贝恩的特工，却不得不时刻担心那些特工的安危和计划的进展。不，他们一定会成功，和平值得我们冒险...

“你是他们的榜样，这一切都是因为你的一系列决策煽动了他们的情绪，让他们对战争的渴望愈加强烈。”安度因放下手臂，决定暂时忽视头部传来的疼痛。

“可他们的本性就是如此啊，不是吗？”加尔鲁什哈哈大笑，“就像我无法强迫像贝恩和沃金这样的和平爱好者拿起武器，你不能强迫我永远放弃战斗。”

“是你向他们许诺，会让部落有一个更美好的未来。”安度因刷的站起身来，“他们崇拜你，信任你，对你犯下的错误浑然不知，所以才会落到如此地步！”

“你对你的人民又许下了什么诺言呢？安度因.乌瑞恩，‘守护艾泽拉斯的和平’？我的人民乐意追随我的意志，为部落赢得更美好的未来，而你的呢？他们为你的‘和平’付出了什么？我从我的人民那里受到爱戴，而你从你的人民那得到的又是什么？”

我从他们那里得到的只有怀疑的眼神，“我的人民尊敬我。”

“尊敬？”加尔鲁什眯起眼睛，仿佛听见了一个十分陌生的词语，随即他又睁大双眼，故作恍然大悟，“啊，是的，尊敬！这点哪怕是个傻子也能看出来！”兽人的嘲笑让安度因涨红了脸，对方的尖刻语调着实让人难以忍受，幸好油灯光源恰好位于他的身后。

随后，他决定转移话题，迅速把视线落在兽人身上的乌黑刺青，唐突地提出疑问：“你身上的刺青是怎么来的？”

猝不及防的提问和话题转移让加尔鲁什微微一怔，他用皱眉打量人类半晌，陷入了片刻思考，然后露出一个狰狞笑容：“它们源于战士最坚定的决心和世上最甜蜜的痛苦，如果你也想要，我乐意帮忙，代价是要放光你身上的血。”

很好，又是一个威胁，安度因盯着兽人的脸庞，默默想道，每次他都会想方设法惹怒我。

短暂的沉默过后，他移开目光，突然开口：“看来你脸上的胡子该好好处理一下了。”

兽人目视他转身，往门扉走去，不由皱起眉头，向前张望。

几分钟后，在查尔斯队长的指挥下，两名板着脸的士兵带来一个注满温水的铜制水盆、一块毛巾、两张圆凳和一个木托盘，其上摆着一把锋利的剃刀和封口已开的软须膏。他们在囚犯身边摆好圆凳、水盆、剃刀和软须膏，便与查尔斯队长一道匆匆离去。

加尔鲁什看了眼身边的摆设，转头用警惕的目光盯着安度因，他似乎特别厌恶对方的触碰。

“肖尔告诉我，在奥格瑞玛，他们都在日夜祈祷你能够平安无事。”他脱下手套，捋起衣袖，在兽人目瞪口呆下，把毛巾放入温水，浸湿，拧干。

“你派人监视部落。”加尔鲁什眯了眯眼睛。

这时，湿布的暖意自手心舒展开来，安度因微微弯下腰，要用它擦拭加尔鲁什的胡须和附近的皮肤，洗净灰尘和污物。然而对方皱眉向后退开，以躲避人类手中的毛巾，他的挣扎剧烈了少许，却立马牵动了身上每处伤口的疼痛，加尔鲁什疼得倒抽一口冷气。

“别乱动。”他的另一只手臂轻轻挥动了一下，圣光便毫不犹豫地回应他的召唤，用一道长长的金色绳索缠上兽人的大腿，由于安度因并没有选择先给加尔鲁什治疗，带伤的兽人力气有所减弱，不到片刻，那绳索轻而易举地牢牢捆住地狱咆哮。

“你每次就只会耍这种花招！”加尔鲁什愤懑地冲他低吼，然后不甘心地用力动了几下身子，扭头奋力躲避。安度因索性念出一道心灵控制法术，它无法控制意志力强大的兽人做出更多违背自身意愿的行为，但至少能有效压住对方的剧烈挣扎，逼他动弹不得，只能对着自己干瞪眼。

他满意地看着被迫安分下来的加尔鲁什，便伸出另一只手固定兽人的下颚，指尖和手心埋入对方的粗硬短须，那胡子扎得他的手掌一阵发痒，还带着令人兴奋的刺痛感，他还清楚感觉到短须之下皮肤的温热感和粗糙感，有那么一瞬间，他误以为自己的掌心正在着火。

“听说他们正连夜为你和部落的勇士缝制战旗和战袍，期盼大地母亲护佑你平安。”他边用毛巾擦拭兽人的脸部边望着对方的眼睛，“可是他们并不知道你在这里。”

放下湿毛巾后，他扭开软须膏的盖子，将里面的膏状物体涂抹在兽人的短须之上。待白色泡沫出现，一阵浓郁的草药味道顿时弥漫在封闭的室内，加尔鲁什忍不住皱眉，似乎十分讨厌这股香味。

“他们不知道是我救了你一命，”安度因拿起剃刀，贴近对方绷紧的下颚，顺着胡须生长的方向，仔细刮剃已被软化的短须和泡沫，动作略显生疏，“倘若我来晚了一步，联盟的勇士早就砍下你的脑袋。”泡沫被轻轻刮开的部分现出一片干净的褐色肌肤，宛如遮蔽物被尽数扯下的完美裸体，失去了原有的神秘感，却莫名增添了几分吸引力，安度因手上的力度无意间加重了几分，那处皮肤登时破开了一道细短红线。加尔鲁什直直盯着他，纹丝不动。

“现在你并不在卡利姆多，大地母亲和你相距甚远，而这里只有我希望你能活着，你认为他们该向谁祈祷呢？”他暂时停下动作，将剃刀稍微撤回，调转刀头的方向，让其正对着兽人的脸，将最锋利的一面展示给对方，黑暗中，自刀面反射出的银白光芒显得格外耀眼，耀眼，却足以致命。

安度因压低声音再问一句：“他们该向谁祈祷呢？”

加尔鲁什烦躁地眨了眨眼，金色的瞳仁在黑暗之中格外明亮，在安度因看来，有如暗夜中发亮的黄金。

“或许下次，”他笑着注视加尔鲁什那双充满怒火的眼睛，用于固定兽人脸部的手掌转而伸向对方其中一边侧脸，指尖蹭过粗短的鬓发，传来轻微的痒感，软须膏的清香味道仍旧盈满鼻息，盖过了兽人身上的汗腥味，“我该考虑修剪下你这头乱糟糟的头发。”

不知为什么，他突然好想亲吻眼前的人。

当天夜里，安度因梦见了暴风城的沦陷和墙外滔天的火焰。

四下无人，只有无数燃烧箭矢从头顶嗖嗖飞过，宛如全身火红的飞鸟，成群结队拍动着橘色的翅膀，自上空俯冲直下，撞上蓝顶高塔和低矮房屋，支离破碎的内脏和尸身在瓦砾之间散射出耀目的火光，几乎照亮了头顶上方的暗沉夜空，几乎整个暴风城都在燃烧，燃烧，燃烧...

唯独暴风要塞安然无恙，他的父亲立于正门对面，，身高几乎与法师区的法师塔持平，披着一身重甲，肃穆而立，双手紧攫萨拉迈恩的剑柄，剑尖着地，不远处的火光照在雕像灰白的脸庞，映在在那双深邃苍白的眼睛，摇曳闪烁，仿佛饱含感情。

安度因想要高声呼喊卫兵，却发现喉头紧绷，好似被人用力掐住咽喉，他旋即快步穿过业已放下的吊桥，跑进正门，经过先王的高大雕像，跌跌撞撞地顺着铺有蓝色地毯的白色阶梯攀爬而上。

这里一个卫兵也没有...他焦急地环顾四周，心头被强烈的恐惧感牢牢攫住，几乎没有注意到从要塞大门走出的兽人卫兵，差点被对方撞倒在地。

安度因心里的恐惧达到了顶点，现在的他无法开口念咒自保，他胡乱摸索，却绝望地发现自己身上也没有武器用于防卫。兽人卫兵越走越近，而他只能连连后退，却无路可逃，他的身后除了大片汹涌火海，再无退路。

是部落攻陷了暴风城！人类国王大惊失色。然而兽人卫兵只是面无表情地与他擦肩而过。

安度因怔怔望着对方的背影，困惑地眨了眨眼。一阵连续不止的铁索哗啦声在卫兵身上传来，他才注意到兽人脚踝间相连的沉重铁环。

当他抱着满腹疑惑，踏入大门时，发现里面全是身穿红色铠甲的兽人卫兵，他们面如死灰，一言不发地守在廊柱旁和祈愿室的入口，双手和脚踝均戴有铁铐，与铁环相连的铁链巨型又沉重，向上伸延，安度因也好奇地抬头上望，才发现天花板一片漆黑，彷如一个永无尽头的深洞，只见无数条牵扯着兽人卫兵的铁链直插天花板，末端彻底消失于上方整片黑暗之中，仿佛黑暗尽头有着某种神秘的存在，他们正捏着这些链条，模仿着泰坦创世的举止，默默操控一切。

其中一名女卫兵忍不住咳嗽了两声，极不自然地扭了扭身体，与她身上铁铐相连的巨大铁链也随之震颤，哗啦作响，回音飘荡。

安度因下意识低头看了眼自己的四肢，唯独他身上没有那些奇怪的枷锁。好奇的人类国王继续往前走，同时不安地打量着两边的兽人卫兵。他很快便来到走廊尽头，狮子王座完好无损，天花板依然一片古怪的漆黑。这时，他的视线无意中扫到右侧的议事厅，换作平日，那处必定门户大开，对外开放，而今，厚重的两扇橡木门扉紧闭着，拒绝外客的光临。

然而安度因鬼使神差地挪动脚步，静悄悄地往那个方向靠近。

当指尖触到门上冰冷的铁环时，他忽然听见里头传来一连串苦闷的呻吟声，当中还夹杂着嘶哑的低吼和粗浊的喘息声。

安度因吓了一跳，立马缩回了手，可这时，眼前的木门好像拥有着自己的意识般为他露出一条缝隙。强烈的好奇心驱使他向前几步，透过缝隙向内窥去。

他几乎被眼前的一幕惊得喊叫出声，仓皇而逃，然而双腿发沉，仿佛脚下生根，动弹不得。

他看到了另一个自己。

“他”，一丝不挂，金发散乱，双目痛苦地紧闭，破裂的嘴唇时而溢出微弱的呜咽，身上并无任何枷锁，脸色却苍白如垩石，全身遍布细汗，肩膀、锁骨、乳头、小腹均有显眼的紫色指印和血红齿痕，几处触目惊心的鞭伤与焦黑的烫伤烙于震颤不已的大腿内侧和腰部。“他”仰躺在议事桌上，双腿大张，早已饱经摧残、不堪折磨的后穴被迫承受又一轮残酷的肆虐。

一个兽人背对着安度因的目光，同样赤身裸体，紧紧抓着“他”的大腿，全然不顾对方的哀嚎和求饶，如掰断一双木筷子般将它们粗暴地用力分开，黑红的鲜血顺着两人交合的部位缓缓淌下，自桌面边缘源源不断地流到地面，在兽人的双脚之间汇成一道小小池塘。

安度因一眼便认出那施暴者，只觉满心惶恐，他记得对方上半身那道蜿蜒密集的黑色刺青，还有那玛格汉兽人独有的深褐色肌肤，得知施暴者身份的人类不禁立在原地，浑身颤栗。

透过门边缝隙，只见加尔鲁什的双肩、手臂和腰侧都插满了漆黑的倒钩，与之相连的铁条伸向上方，没入天花板处的黑暗，现在的兽人看起来就像一具提线木偶般，不知疲倦、未曾间歇地用力操干着身下疲倦不堪的可怜人，跟天花板一般墨黑的硕大阳具在流血不止的小穴间无情穿梭，胯部无情砸击臀部，精囊无情敲撞会阴，肉体相碰的啪啪响声、野兽般的喘息声和虚弱的啜泣声却总能轻易勾起旁人无边的遐想与荡漾的春思。

然而这场跟漫长酷刑无异的性爱并没有勾起安度因的欲望，一阵强烈的反胃感在体内剧烈翻滚。这根本就是强暴...他抬起双手，紧紧按住由于过度震惊而大张的嘴巴。

不要转身，不要逃跑...一个陌生的声音对他说，不要让他们发现你，不要跑，不要跑啊...

安度因忍不住后退一步，并无发出任何声响，然而“他”竟突然转过脸来，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾盯着人类的方向。他忍不住缩了缩肩膀。

身上的兽人仍在努力抽送，“他”却用手肘撑起身子，仿佛身下的痛苦不复存在，伸手搂住加尔鲁什的脖子，其间视线未曾从目瞪口呆的安度因身上移开，“他”看着不知所措的人类国王，冷笑一声，在面前的人耳边低语了一句，对方马上停止抽送。

“他”突然露出满口尖牙，咬住兽人整个耳朵，用力撕下，顷刻之间，大股黑血如喷泉般自肉洞激迸而出，溅湿了兽人裸露的右肩，染黑了“他”的下颚和嘴唇。

目睹了一切的安度因登时吓出一身冷汗，意欲转身而逃，这时脚下却忽地一软，导致整个人跌坐在地，他用手掌撑住地板，费尽全力，挣扎着要爬起身，却发现地板黏滑潮湿，好似沾上了大滩血迹。

“他”坐在议事桌上，边咀嚼着嘴里的血肉，边瞧着安度因的狼狈模样，发出含糊的疯狂大笑。这时，立在原地的加尔鲁什也转过身来。

安度因的心狂跳不止，脊背发凉。

算上刚才被啃掉的右耳，兽人的左半边脸也被啃去大半，只留一个空空的眼洞和大片扭曲发黑的坑凹，犹如布满鳞片的黑皮革，其中几处隐约见骨，那些深深的坑凹甚至仍在淌着黑血，一滴又一滴，怎么也止不住。

“加尔鲁什”冲他咧开嘴角，露出一个瘆人的笑容，烂成一团的左边脸随着他的表情而扯动出道道肉粉色裂缝。安度因惊骇地看着他正逐渐向自己靠近，他在打滑的地板不断踢打，拼命挣扎，却不知为何，身体始终难以使出半点力气。“加尔鲁什”伸手攫住他的脚踝，黑血不断滴落在他的长靴上，发出粘腻的微响。

“他”那接近尖叫的疯狂笑声如阴魂不散的鬼魂盘旋在脑际，“加尔鲁什”的脸在眼前逐渐放大，带着强烈的尸体腐臭味，触目惊心的坑凹如同狰狞的黑洞，下一秒便会将他吞噬。兽人股间那根傲人的性器依旧昂首挺立，顶端却是一张怪物的脸，只见它那长满利齿的嘴巴一张一合，喷吐黑液，发出兴奋的嘶叫。

这时，处于恐慌与崩溃边缘的安度因终于找回了自己的声音。他开始用尽全力地尖叫，嘶吼，求助，直到喉咙腥甜，隐隐刺痛，圣光终于回应了他的绝望祷告，一股温暖而坚定的力量瞬间填满他的胸腔，一道炽热得几可伤人的白光在眼前不断放大，蔓延，吞没面前敌人，然后持续放大，放大...直到眼前一片白芒。

顷刻之间，安度因再也听不到另一个自己的尖锐笑声，再也看不见“加尔鲁什”那张可怖的面孔，生命的活力与希望注入他的全身，如河流浇灌荒原。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己是浩瀚深海中的千层巨浪，掀翻船只，击破礁石，卷碎巨塔；有那么一瞬间，他以为自己是苍茫土地上的万丈烈焰，融烂木头，扭曲钢铁，冲毁高山。可笑，多么可笑，这个世界多么可笑！炽热的白光持续放大，放大，放大...直到整个世界湮灭，直到他的内脏萎缩，直到他的肌肉腐烂，独留一副残破骸骨，可是他的灵魂仍在哭泣，狂笑，祈祷，狂笑，哭泣，他的灵魂仍在旋转，上升，坠落，上升，旋转...

父亲，吉安娜，维纶，救救我，救救我，救救我...加尔鲁什！！！

安度因猛然惊醒。

寂静如无形的穹顶完全罩住国王的卧室，惨白的月光斜射进窗，穿过幔帐，冰冷如刀锋。他咬牙坐起身，却发现自己软弱无力如同初生小猫，全身肌肉疲累酸痛，脑袋昏昏沉沉，好像整夜没睡，腿间同时传来一阵黏湿，令人感到恶心头晕。

安度因掀开身上的毯子，伸手摸去，手心传来黏黏的触感。他竟然，在睡梦中勃起了，然后...然后...

他像触电般迅速抽回手，想要踢开身上的毯子却不小心滚到地板，浑身的疼痛让他喘着粗气，趴在地上蜷起身子。加尔鲁什的脸庞在黑暗中浮现，金色的眼眸闪动着欲火。

当侍从猛然推开门时，被眼前的一幕吓得倒抽一口冷气。

国王的卧室内，浓密灰烟四周弥漫，壁炉火焰扭动攀升，他们的国王却坐在床上，光着下身，将毯子拉至下巴，直勾勾地望着前方，对着火焰念念有词。

待侍从手忙脚乱地扑灭火焰，驱散烟尘后，国王竟恢复了冷静，他在众人恐惧又担忧的目光下换上新服，整理仪容，若无其事地走出卧室。

*

“我们已经确认贝恩.血蹄被关在暗巷区下方的地下室，然而最近有人发现了特工的行踪。”肖尔一脸沉重地宣布，“现在，马尔考罗克命令他们封锁了暗巷区的主路，强行关闭了沿路的杂货店、餐馆和传送门，那里的卫兵数量也增加了两倍，日夜有库卡隆士兵在各个街区巡逻和审问路人，他们还动用了被遗忘者游侠。陛下，恕我直言，目前我们正暴露在敌人的视线里，寻找贝恩.血蹄的难度绝对会大大增加。”

要想创建一个美好世界，就需要更多善良的人做最正确的事，而他们总是把善良的人逼向绝境。

“他们...打算什么时候处决他？”安度因垂下眼睛。

间谍大师面无表情地回答：“他们尚未决定，据说等灰谷战役结束以后，督军扎伊拉会亲自把他押到格罗玛什要塞前，当着群众面前进行一场公开审判。”

“他们是指当众处决。”他抿紧嘴唇。

“这个只是传言，从暗巷区一位铸剑商那里听来的，真实性可待商榷。况且督军扎伊拉和龙喉氏族远在碎木岗哨，陷入苦战，当前战局不定，他们暂时没有时间考虑贝恩.血蹄的处置问题。”

这是拯救贝恩的最佳时机，安度因心想，而我们已经错过了这个绝好机会，难道我又要失去一位值得信任的朋友吗？

“我知道这个任务充满危险，也比以往的艰难得多。”他在心里叹了声气，“倘若贝恩逝去，部落仅有的荣耀也会随之而亡，”和平的希望也将不复存在，“我们的时间所剩无多，必须尽快想到其他办法接近地下室。”

肖尔毫不犹豫地微微鞠了一躬，“如您所愿，陛下，我们会作下一步尝试。”

他真的从没怀疑过我的决定吗？安度因生硬地点了点头：“务必尽快行动，愿圣光与你们同在。”

当皇家卫兵为他推开议事厅的门扉时，吉恩正双手环臂，倚靠在离门口最近的廊柱边。

他是不是在会议结束以后就一直候在门外，从未离开？见到老者的那一瞬间，安度因的脑海里突然冒出一个充满不安的疑问，我们的对话他听到了多少？

“安度因，”当吉恩离开廊柱，走到他身边时，安度因的胸口下意识紧绷起来，“佳莉娅.米奈希尔还活着，皇家卫兵已经把她领到了祈愿室，她提出要跟你见面。”

*

佳莉娅.米奈希尔啄了一口热茶，不安地捏了捏手中的杯子。

尽管身穿样式普通的酒红色亚麻长裙，肩披粗糙的碧绿斗篷，佳莉娅明亮深邃的蓝眼依旧像宝石那般璀璨，如金丝绸缎的长发则服帖地垂于双肩，除了脸上的显眼细纹，前洛丹伦公主的美貌其实并不输城里的豆蔻少女。

“当瘟疫来临时，我们不断逃跑，跑到森林，一同祈祷，有的人被抓住，被杀死，然后重新爬起来攻击我们，直到幸存者只剩我一人...”佳莉娅用颤抖的声线说道，“在最后一刻，我及时跳上马背，得以脱险...”

“在那以后，我隐姓埋名，辗转逃亡，四处躲藏，学习牧师之道...直到后来有几名被遗忘者认出了我，他们已经恢复了理智，对自己的现状感到深深的困扰和惭愧，”她垂下眼睛，凝望着杯底的茶叶，忍不住哀叹一声，“如今他们是希尔瓦娜斯的人民，同样也是牵挂儿女的父亲，思念丈夫的妻子，渴望平和、安宁...和顺其自然的永久死亡，其实跟我们没什么分别。”

“我明白你的感受，佳莉娅。”安度因轻声说，“他们和我们一样，有思想，有感情，还有所爱之人。”

吉恩极不自在地动了动身子，含糊咕哝了两句。

佳莉娅的双眼则亮了起来：“啊，你理解我！”她的语速也轻快了不少，“我一直和他们保持联系，也深切体会到他们的痛苦和无奈，安度因，不管怎样，他们曾经是我的人民，我需要帮助他们。”

“我希望能支持你的决定，可如今希尔瓦娜斯是他们的领袖。”安度因提醒，“而联盟和部落正处于紧张的对峙状态，倘若我们在这个情况下和这些被遗忘者联系，恐怕他们也会有生命危险...”

“可是安度因，严格意义上，佳莉娅才是他们的正统女王。”吉恩把双臂环抱于胸前。

安度因的心里猛然瑟缩了一下，“你不会指...”

“既然部落已经单方面撕毁协议，向联盟宣战，我们也无需对他们客气，”老者压低了声音，“作为部落的一员，被遗忘者必定也会加入这场战斗，据说希尔瓦娜斯也在想法设法增加成员，半数以上的游侠还被派到奥格瑞玛执行秘密任务！既然如此，我们何不先发制人？卡利姆多那边的部落成员忙于处理战争和内乱问题，银月城的洛瑟玛.塞隆对部落的统治方式开始产生怀疑，一直沉默地保持观望态度，从未采取过任何行动，希尔瓦娜斯只能躲在幽暗城里，孤立无援...”

国王抬起一只手阻止他往下说，“那么我们接下来要讨论的可是另一场战争的问题，这是一个不必要的话题，希尔瓦娜斯除了遵从部落的命令，并没有主动采取对联盟不利的行动。”他无法告诉吉恩，被遗忘者游侠之所以被派到奥格瑞玛，是因为他们有人发现了试图秘密营救贝恩的联盟间谍的踪迹。

吉恩激动起来：“那女妖之王可没有兽人那般头脑简单！她到现在还没有对东部王国的联盟领地发起袭击，是因为正酝酿着更可怕的阴谋！而她的人民很显然也意识到了这一点，更何况他们真正的女王也回来了...”

“佳莉娅并不是被遗忘者，吉恩。我理解你的感受，可贸然发动战争只会牵连更多无辜的性命，而且考虑到目前留在东部王国的被遗忘者兵力所剩不多，希尔瓦娜斯不会愿意冒这个险。”

“可是——”

“其实我完全不懂政治，也无意干涉和推翻希尔瓦娜斯的统治。”佳莉娅马上说道，“于我而言，那些被遗忘者的感受才是我唯一最关心的，我是作为一名朋友和牧师的身份去关心他们，而不是作为他们的统治者。吉恩，安度因说得对，虽然我也对战争一无所知，但我知道它绝对是一件很可怕的事情，会让更多无辜之人失去他们深爱的人或自己的性命。”

她把目光转向安度因，他注意到前洛丹伦公主的神色比之前黯淡了几分，“而我们所有人都是战争的受害者，我在外漂泊多年，也曾品尝过战争的残酷滋味，知道它对人们造成的严重伤害，我已经...厌倦了这一切...”她垂下眼睛，注视着放于膝上的拳头。

“假如你不介意，可以作为王室的其中一员留在暴风城。”吉恩提出建议。

佳莉娅闻言惊讶地抬起头：“事实上，我已经不再使用‘米奈希尔’这个姓氏了...”她支支吾吾地说道，“如果我一直留在这里，恐怕会给你们添麻烦，我来这里只是想、只是想...”她望着国王，不安地眨了眨眼。

“暴风城会永远欢迎你，佳莉娅。”安度因给了她一个温和的微笑，“多年以来，你一直流浪在外，也该有个安身之所，你的父亲死后有灵，必定甚感宽慰。”

“我的父亲，他...”许久未曾被唤醒的旧时记忆让佳莉娅漂亮的蓝色眼睛充满泪光，她轻轻握住国王的手，满怀感激，“谢谢你。安度因，吉恩，谢谢你们...”语毕，眼泪终于夺眶而出，滚下她的脸颊。

*

“听说前洛丹伦的佳莉娅公主回来了，原来还真有此事啊。”加尔鲁什用鼻息哼了一声，“挑这种时候回来，恐怕动机不纯吧。”

安度因拿着匕首的手颤抖了一下，随即他强迫自己冷静，“正因为你总是疑神疑鬼，才失去那么多值得信赖的盟友。”

被锯开的纠结碎发飘落而下，轻轻擦过兽人的眼皮，害他使劲眨了眨眼，“那些人不是盟友，是叛徒！”

“于你而言他们是叛徒。”

“是吗？我相信你身边很快也会出现这种人。”

安度因发现自己已对加尔鲁什的刻薄语气习以为常，“假如你是指查尔斯队长的话，很遗憾，他一直以来恪尽职守，从无二心。”

加尔鲁什不以为然地撇了撇嘴：“比起这个，我更关心部落有没有在灰谷把那群暗夜精灵打得屁滚尿流呢。”

“你的族人已经有人忘记了荣耀的真正意义。”今早的战事报告内容勾起了人类国王的怒火和焦虑，而近日以来，珊蒂斯.羽月也没再回信，他忍不住怀疑联盟是否已彻底失去了卡多雷盟友的支持，不，他们也有可能遇到了什么危险...“真正有荣耀感的兽人决不会动用恶魔的力量。”他凑近对方耳边，喷出的气息轻轻打在加尔鲁什最敏感的地方，兽人忍不住皱了皱眉头，在人类的心灵控制法术下，他难以动弹。

看着对方身上的铁条枷锁，安度因突然忆起那天晚上的梦。现在的我才是这些枷锁的操控者，而他只能任我摆布...他望着兽人身上的黑色刺青，忍不住好奇摸上去的感觉会是怎样的。

这个突如其来的怪异想法令他胸口猛然一紧。

“这么说来，他们确实把你们揍得落花流水。”加尔鲁什脸色阴沉，语气生硬地咕哝了一句。这个自尊心极强的兽人，即便深知自己的族人犯下了错误，也不愿在联盟面前承认他们的不是...

就跟我一样。

“卡多雷哨兵已成功包围了碎木岗哨，你的族人为了反败为胜，不惜利用冥火岭和屠魔峡谷的残余魔火团制造恶魔飞弹。”他忍不住追问，“这样的胜利能给部落的荣耀带来什么？”

“带来联盟全军覆没和部落大获全胜的好消息！”加尔鲁什回答，“那群傲慢的暗夜精灵不知好歹，惹急了部落，部落的勇士动用他们的智慧杀出重围，并取得了胜利，这是事实，也轮不到手下败将对我们赢得战争的方式评头论足！”

“可事实上这场战争还没有结束，现在就断下定论未免为时过早。”他真的已经厌倦讨论战争了。

“你希望它按你喜欢的方式尽快结束，然后永远不发生，是吗？”加尔鲁什看穿了他的心思，“这次又想跟部落进行和谈？啊，上次贝恩把和谈邀请交到我手里，央求我接受联盟的建议时，我当着所有人的面把那封信撕成碎片，还狠狠嘲笑了他一番，哈，那真是大快人心！”

“我明白你所做的一切都是为了你所深爱的部落。”安度因叹了口气，“可除了发动战争以外，明明还有更好的办法可以避免更多无辜者的牺牲。”

“能够光荣战死在战场才是每个部落勇士的梦想。”加尔鲁什得意洋洋地笑道，“小人类，正因为你是住在城堡里的人类，所以永远无法理解我们的生存之道，艰苦的环境造就了最坚毅的战士，你们还感受不到他们对战斗的渴望吗？这份渴望是与生俱来的，所以他们都以我为榜样，为我的意志而战。”

“你这番话让我明白你确实渴望得到他们的认同。”

加尔鲁什脸上的笑容骤然消失。

“倘若正如你所言，他们渴望战斗，渴望啜饮敌人的鲜血，而作为部落的领袖，你决定要成为他们最好的榜样，而最简单直接的方式就是为他们在战场上赢得胜利。”安度因手上的动作不觉加重了少许，略微扯动了下兽人的头皮，对方忍不住嘶声咒骂一句，“然而你看他们为急于求胜做了什么，冥火岭和屠魔峡谷可是燃烧军团的领地，所以这就是你想看到的结果？这就是充满荣耀的部落？”

“小兔崽子，他们都以为你是个疯子，我看你还是个无耻的疯子！”加尔鲁什骂道。

“或许吧。”当最后几绺碎发自刀锋缓缓落下时，安度因手执匕首后退一步，现在这个兽人已经变回了他们并肩作战时的模样，“或许当时你就该在破碎海滩杀了我。”

此时，心灵控制的法术业已失效。加尔鲁什惊讶地回头望他，金色的眼眸在昏暗中发亮。

“当时你为什么不杀了我？”他心有不甘地追问。

“你把我关在这里，不会只是为了这件微不足道的小事吧？”兽人一脸狐疑。

这怎能是微不足道，这意味着一切！“如果我回答‘是’呢？”

兽人睁大眼睛，一脸难以置信，随即他又陷入了沉默，转而凝望前方墙壁的石块补丁，良久，方才缓缓开口：“因为你太弱了，不配当我的对手...但或许其实你的头颅还挺适合装饰塔尖的。现在，你已经得到你想要的答案了，所以，快给我滚吧。”

当他和查尔斯队长走出塔楼大门时，外面已是深夜，一轮明月高悬于塔顶，银色的月光掠过地面，佳莉娅在一棵苹果树后出现，好奇张望。

她怎么会出现在这里？安度因心头一紧，忽然想起加尔鲁什刚才的话。

“挑这种时候回来，恐怕动机不纯吧。”

这时，牧师也发现了国王的存在，并冲他茫然地眨了眨眼睛。“佳莉娅女士。”查尔斯队长向她鞠了一躬。

“佳莉娅，你为什么会在这里？”安度因尽量保持语调平静，然而羊毛手套下手心已开始渗出细汗，“你的卧室应该不是这个方向。”

“安度因，你怎么还不回房间休息？”佳莉娅反问，她的视线有一瞬间掠过国王身后的灰石墙塔楼，却又立马移开，她冲安度因尴尬地笑笑，“我有点无法习惯卧室里的大床，你知道我之前一直都是在外面四处流浪...所以怎么也睡不着，便决定边想些事情边随便走走，于是便迷路了。”

可附近有卫兵把守，你大可向他们问路...“灰谷的战况使我难以入眠。”安度因轻描淡写地撒了一个谎，也没有揭穿她的谎言，“你的寝室在相反方向，我带你回去吧。”

佳莉娅点了点头，报以微笑。两人并肩离开花园，查尔斯队长跟随在后，穿过走廊，月光越过重重云雾，在他们身后穷追不舍。

“今天上午我一直不敢提起吉安娜...”佳莉娅再次开口，“塞拉摩出事的时候，我还在丹莫罗，当听说她已经...我...”她的声线带上了几分哽咽。

安度因的心像是被什么东西狠狠刺了一下。

“我听说发动这场战争的始作俑者也已葬身无尽之海，希望这个消息能为死者们不安的灵魂带来一丝安慰。”

不，加尔鲁什还活着...他暗自咬牙，对她来说，他的死亡是好消息..我决不能让佳莉娅发现这个秘密，暂时不能。

“我们曾是无话不谈的密友，我记得最后一次见到她是在多年前洛丹伦的一场冬幕节晚会上，她的意外离世令我悲痛欲绝，安度因，我知道你们的关系非常好，还有关于你的父亲和恩师...我真心为你感到遗憾。”

他仿佛听见了自己的心脏被撕裂时滴血的声音，而当他转头望向佳莉娅时，对方湛蓝的眼睛已是充满泪光。

她是真心在为我感到难过...他转而安慰对方：“佳莉娅，逝者已逝，我们无法改写已经发生的悲剧，但是，我们还可以为活着的人找到希望。”和平就是最大的希望。

“是的，只要能活下去，就是最大的希望。”她点头承认，“安度因，你认为那些被遗忘者也算是活着的人吗？”

佳莉娅突如其来的发问让安度因颇感意外，心中闪过一瞬间的犹豫，他从未仔细考虑过这个问题。被遗忘者从不是联盟的一员，而他的人民一直抗拒他们的存在，只因他们不再是活人的一员。

“在很多人的眼中，被遗忘者是怪物。目睹家园被他们摧毁的时候，我也曾这么认为。”这时，他们走上一条封顶拱桥，佳莉娅却停下了脚步，凝望着安度因，她的眼睛在昏暗的灯下光犹如一双发亮的蓝宝石，“可当遇到过去生活在洛丹伦的平民和士兵时，我却发现，他们其实和我们一样，而他们确实曾经历过一次死亡，现在的他们算是活着吗？”

她想试探我，他看了眼一直沉默不语跟在身后的查尔斯队长，只见对方眼中闪过一抹困惑。

“从严格意义来说，他们确实不是活人。”安度因移开目光，转而看着佳莉娅回答，“可正如我今天所说，他们有思想，有感情和所爱之人，与活人无异，哪怕他们的心脏不再跳动。”

“看来在这一点上我们已经达成了一致看法。”佳莉娅向他勾起唇角，然而眼中笑意全无，他们继续穿过拱桥，往目的地走去，“可是我听说希尔瓦娜斯对他们做了不少过分的事。”

“她做了什么？”

“经历了几场战争以后，希尔瓦娜斯的瓦格里和被遗忘者成员的数量大幅减少，她的人民早已厌倦了永无止境的战争和对生者的仇恨，他们想...早日安息，希尔瓦娜斯却强制他们永远活下去，效忠自己，效忠部落，听说她还派人四处打听招募更多被遗忘者成员的办法...”

“可这是被遗忘者的生存方式和内部矛盾，我们不便干涉。”安度因皱起眉头。她特意告诉我这些到底是为什么？是要动摇希尔瓦娜斯的地位吗？

佳莉娅赶紧说：“我明白，我明白！只是...我无法理解她的做法，以及她的人民其实过得很痛苦。我希望自己力所能及地给予他们一点帮助，他们想在战火蔓延到东部王国之前悄悄见一见住在暴风城里的家人们，”

“要是希尔瓦娜斯发现了你们的计划，她会把这种行为视作对部落的背叛。”安度因提醒她，“现在联盟和部落正处于剑拔弩张的关系。”可是，被遗忘者和家属的团聚或许对缓解双方紧张关系有着不容忽视的积极作用...

佳莉娅张了张嘴，欲言又止，半晌只得垂下目光：“是的，你说的没错，安度因。我不该这么冲动，尤其现在是战争时期，虽然我不可能是他们的女王，但至少也要考虑他们的生命安全。”

他们走过一条细长过道，在佳莉娅寝室门前停下，“等战争结束以后，”一个天真且荒唐的想法瞬间从他脑中划过，“我们可以写信给希尔瓦娜斯，在征得她同意的前提下安排一次被遗忘者与生者的家属团聚。”

佳莉娅惊讶地回头，凝望着他半晌，“...这是一个极好的办法，安度因。”她的眼中依旧毫无半点笑意，“只要希尔瓦娜斯同意，他们就能和亲人团聚了，哪怕只有一次...”

“佳莉娅，我不敢保证她会否答应，尤其是战争结束不久...”他有些尴尬地笑了笑，“这只是我的一个...不太成熟的想法，但是值得尝试。”

假如可行，联盟与部落说不定还能有和解的希望，至少可以在一定程度上消除被遗忘者和生者之间的隔阂...

“噢，我相信她一定会答应的，安度因。”佳莉娅轻声说道，“她最重视她的子民，这是他们的合理意愿，她肯定不会反对。”话音刚落，她向国王微微鞠了一躬，便头也不回地快步踱回寝室。

*

潜伏于奥格瑞玛的军情七处特工被发现了。

当肖尔面色沉重地把最新情报交给国王并做了简短的汇报时，吉恩质问的语调由于烦躁的情绪而陡然上扬：“被卫兵发现了？吉雷克他们一直以来行事谨慎，从未失败，到底怎么回事？”

间谍大师不敢回答，他只是淡淡瞥了国王一眼，却又迅速挪开视线。

“是我命令他们执行营救贝恩.血蹄的秘密任务。”安度因坦诚回应，这究竟是我犯下的天大错误，还是追求和平之路必然付出的代价？

吉恩睁大眼睛，难以置信地望着他，看似非常惶恐，“安度因，军情七处的职责是秘密观察敌人动向，为联盟收集有用情报，而不是营救敌方成员啊。”

他需要更多时间理解我的苦心，或许等会议结束以后，我再跟他慢慢解释...安度因在心里叹了声气，转而问肖尔：“这次牺牲的特工有多少？”

“算上撤退时被杀的三名牺牲者、吉雷克以及被当众揭穿身份并当场处死的十二名特工，总共十六人。”营救贝恩计划和奥格瑞玛监视任务同时宣告失败，“我们无法带回他们的尸首。”

军情七处的特工大多职业杀手出身，他们自幼父母双亡，成人以后无妻无儿，死后也无需通知家属，对他们来说，同事就是最重要的伙伴和家人。

吉恩满脸疑惑地看着他的国王，而安度因一直观察着脸色比以往苍白了几分的肖尔。他会恨我吗？

“目前九名幸存的特工已从成功逃出奥格瑞玛，目前藏于森金村南部的旧北卫军营地，据说暗矛氏族的首领沃金在那次遇袭中得以生还，如今留在回音群岛秘密养伤。”间谍大师面无表情地续道，“马尔考罗克和他的手下似乎还不知道沃金存活的消息。”

这算得上是一个好消息，愿暗矛氏族尽快联系萨尔，救出贝恩。

吉恩不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我对部落的内斗没有兴趣，不管谁当大酋长，该发生的还是会发生，现在的问题是，部落已经发现了联盟间谍的存在，奥格瑞玛的监视计划该怎么继续进行下去？”

“我们决定把监视地点暂时定为剃刀岭一带。”肖尔淡淡扫了安度因一眼，深色的瞳仁依旧没有半点情绪波动，“奥格瑞玛的军官和士兵经常在那处奔走，我们会尽量从他们口中得到一些有用消息。”

狼人国王阴沉地点了点头，“看来目前联盟收到的唯一好消息是卡多雷的士兵们成功守住了阿斯特兰纳。”

不对，是两个。“肖尔，我为你的副手和部下的牺牲感到非常遗憾，圣光与他们勇敢、高尚的灵魂同在。”

“谢谢您，陛下。”间谍大师不假思索地回道，“倘若没有其他事情吩咐，我可否先行告退？”

安度因生硬地点了点头，对方便鞠了一躬，旋身离开。

肖尔走出大门后，偌大的议事厅里突然变得空空荡荡，只剩吉恩与安度因两个人。

“愿圣光保佑我们一切计划顺利进行。”狼人将双手背于身后，长出一口气。

圣光一定会的，安度因心想，却没有把话说出口，因为此时，吉恩正用他那深邃的眼睛疑惑地注视着自己。

他认为我犯了一个错误，安度因意识到。

“吉恩，关于贝恩的事，我可以解释...”

“我们可以暂时不提这个，安度因。”老者特意用上平淡的口吻，眉头依然紧蹙，“我上次让阿瑟尔主教调配的开胃药剂，服用以后感觉如何？胃口有没有好些？”

安度因生硬地点了点头，“谢谢你的关心，吉恩，我感觉好多了。”事实上，当主教命人把药剂送到国王寝室以后，他便悄悄将其尽数倒掉。

“可是我听说你还是几乎不怎么进食。”吉恩紧皱的眉毛并没有因此舒展开来，“安度因，你是暴风城的国王，有义务保护你的国家和人民，倘若你身体状况欠佳，如何尽到国王的责任？”

“我没有生病，头脑也十分清醒，不劳你担心。”安度因的心头不由升起些微愠怒与烦躁，但他强行按捺心中不满，尝试耐心跟对方解释，“吉恩，我知道我们在许多方面有截然不同的观点...”

“我并不否认这一点，但现在或许不是我们争论这些的时候。”老者温和地表示，然后谨慎发问，“安度因，或许今天你可以到光明大教堂一趟？”

他内心咯噔了一下,“我为什么要到那里去？”

吉恩深吸一口气，决定如实相告：“孩子，我知道吉安娜的事情一直让你怀有心结，阿瑟尔主教和牧师们可以帮助你...”

“我也是一名牧师，自能判断我的健康和精神状况是否出现问题。”狼人国王的话让安度因沉下脸来，他们真的以为我的精神出了问题，可我比任何人更清楚自己的情况，他们为何总是不愿意相信我呢？

“安度因，可是你...”吉恩面露难色。

他举起一只手示意对方中止这个话题，“在父亲去世以后，你曾告诫我，我的职责是留在王座上，为我的人民、我的国家服务，所以我更不能随便离开，吉恩，我感谢你对我的关心，你的好意我已心领。珊蒂斯.羽月最近还有没有回信？”

老者抿紧下唇，“这一周我们也没收到她的回信，据说她正在银翼哨所指挥猎手。玛法里奥正在林歌神殿养伤，并无生命危险，泰兰德也陪在他的身边。”

怒风夫妇和珊蒂斯.羽月暂时平安无事，安度因暗自松了口气，一阵强烈的疲惫感朝安度因袭来，令他脑部晕眩，“战事耽搁了珊蒂斯的回信速度。”话音刚落，他又开始不确定自己的猜测是否正确，“如有必要，可再加派一百名吉尔尼斯战士和四十名血牙斥候前去援助灰谷。”这意味着联盟本就所剩无多的兵力将会继续削减。

吉恩回答：“我会派出五十名斥候，再加上那一百名狼人战士，明日一早便从港口出发。”

安度因点了点头，并示意对方着手安排，“愿圣光保佑战争早日结束。”当吉恩领命，正要离开时，他忍不住补充了一句。

“愿圣光保佑联盟取得胜利，为了联盟。”狼人不假思索地回道，仿佛在刻意纠正安度因的话语般，只见他生硬地向国王微微鞠了一躬，便转身离开。

*

当天色渐暗，星星自低矮交错的树梢之间现身之时，安度因独自从觐见室走出，在查尔斯队长的领路和保护下，沿着每夜必经的线路，前往关押加尔鲁什的矮塔。

虽然那个兽人尖酸刻薄的语气依旧不变，但近来他似乎变得配合了，面对人类时情绪出乎意料的平静，身上被殴打的痕迹也一次比一次有所减少。这是一个好开始，他心想。加尔鲁什的些微转变为他带来了看到和平未来的希望，同时也无意间诱导着他的心绪与理智背道而驰。

自从那夜做了一个奇怪的梦以后，每当看着加尔鲁什的时候，他的内心总会产生某种陌生的触动，让他时而会在脑中勾画兽人上身的刺青，想象每道如蛇般蜿蜒的漆黑纹理，却又不得不努力抑制股间的莫名冲动。

看来我快要成为他们口中的“疯子”了...安度因边暗中自嘲边随着查尔斯队长走下拱桥。

“佳莉娅女士？”当他们来到塔楼前的一片花园空地时，查尔斯队长惊讶的喊声猛然将他拉回现实。他们不约而同地停下脚步，只见佳莉娅手提一个空篮子，从塔楼正门走出。

安度因只觉心跳漏了半拍。她怎么又来这里？

“晚上好，安度因，查尔斯队长。”佳莉娅优雅地行了一个屈膝礼，似乎并无感到丝毫尴尬。

“佳莉娅，你怎么会在这里？”安度因不安地看了眼对方手中的空篮子，上面的方格毯子还有残留的点心碎屑。她是特意来给士兵们送食物的，为什么要这么做，她究竟还发现了为什么？为何这附近的卫兵都不把她拦下？

“今天我去探访孤儿院时，院长送给了我一篮南瓜馅饼和苹果派，回来以后，我闲来无事，也尝试着做了一点，结果却高估了自己的胃口...”佳莉娅羞赧地笑了笑，“所以我打算把剩下的点心派给这里的士兵和侍从，却发现这里有一座我从未见过的塔楼，便好奇地走下去一看，里面值班的卫兵似乎也因为我的到来感到很惊讶，慌慌张张地请求我马上离开，这究竟是为什么呢，是因为关着什么危险人物吗？”

安度因捏紧冒汗的双拳，在佳莉娅的视线下移时及时松开，“这是联盟的最高机密，佳莉娅，你以后还是不要靠近这里为妙。”

“联盟的最高机密？这么说吉恩也知道？”前洛丹伦公主的笑容甜美而温柔，却让年轻的国王颈毛直竖。

“我们发誓决不在别人面前提起这件事，这是我们之间的秘密。”他立马撒了一个谎。

“我明白了，安度因。”佳莉娅识趣地回答，“虽然我不熟悉政治，但是你也不用太担心，我不会和任何人透露这里的一切。更何况除了值班的卫兵，我对其他情况一无所知，更无权利发言。”

“感谢你的理解，佳莉娅。”安度因勉强点点头，他转身对查尔斯队长说，“你先护送佳莉娅女士回到她的寝室，再回来找我。”

佳莉娅睁大眼睛，“安度因，我还记得回去的路...”

“现在天色已晚，室外又如此昏暗，很容易混淆回去的方向。”他用平板的语调回答，“有查尔斯队长在你身边，保证你不会迷路，我才放心。”

“既然如此，我也不便拒绝你的一番好意，让查尔斯队长感到为难。”她微微一笑，旋即转身面向侍卫队队长，裙裾婆娑，“那就劳烦你带路了。”

“我的荣幸，女士。”查尔斯队长彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬。两人便循着来时的方向，背对国王缓步离开。佳莉娅的长发宛如黄金缎带垂落于肩后，在月光照映下闪闪发亮。

我不能再让她到这里来，安度因望着两人的背影，暗自决定。他需要好好提醒那些卫兵。

*

“沃金还活着？”加尔鲁什露出了不可置信的眼神，“真没想到，那叛徒的命还挺硬。”

安度因用余光悄悄打量了下周边，在他进门前，值班的卫兵再三保证佳莉娅只是停留了片刻，简单而礼貌地问候了几句，送给了他们一些南瓜馅饼和苹果派，绝对没有打听任何关于这座囚室和这位秘密囚犯的身份。

“沃金命不该绝，他还肩负着领导部落重回正道的责任。”国王找了张椅子坐下，不知为什么，今天他下意识与对方保持一定距离。

“正道。”兽人好像听到了什么特别可笑的词，“你眼中所谓的‘正道’是指‘和平的道路’吧，这样无异于强迫部落的意志屈服于你们联盟。我早就告诉你，我们不是人类，你不能总是以人类的思维标准看待部落，否则你将大失所望。”

“我相信每个生命都是平等的，他们本质善良，都有追求和平与安稳生活的权利。”

“这话听起来一点意义也没有，真是无聊透顶了。”加尔鲁什哼了一声，像是被什么刺目光线晃到似的眯细眼睛，“话说回来，塞拉摩那事是沃金背叛了我吧。”

安度因微怔。兽人已经有一段时间没有再提塞拉摩。

“肯定是沃金，我就知道，一直以来他都恨不得我死！别那么惊讶，我不是蠢货，假如不是有人给塞拉摩通风报信，联盟的援军不可能这么快到来。他和吉安娜的关系应该还不错嘛。”

他一直因为误杀我父亲的事而对我心怀愧疚，所以不曾怀疑我对部落和大酋长的忠诚...安度因记得贝恩曾这样告诉自己。

“你的统治招致了部落成员的不满，他们总会有人站出来阻止你，仅此而已。”他没有向兽人道出真相，这样做并非只是为了贝恩，而为何并非只是为了贝恩，年轻的国王无法解释清楚。此刻，他正注视着兽人那双金色的眼眸。

“而他们将为自己的错误选择付出代价。”加尔鲁什得意地笑着宣布，“我相信我那忠心耿耿的副官马尔考罗克已经采取了必要的行动。”

他说的没错，安度因想起了被困的贝恩、重伤的沃金，还有死去的特工们...“但终有一天，和平会阻止你们。”

兽人对此嗤之以鼻，“如果你是指沃金和他的走狗的话，他还半死不活地躺在回音群岛，部落的勇士发现他是迟早的事情，你以为他们还能活多久？”

“你认为战争使部落变得更为强大，可是你们这样互相残杀就能增强部落的力量吗？”

“把叛徒斩草除根是巩固部落势力的必然选择，他们的猜忌和怀疑只会拖我的后腿。”加尔鲁什耸耸肩，身上的镣铐随之颤抖，发出微弱的叮当声。

“他们的猜忌和怀疑让你不得不面对内心的弱点，这是你一直拒绝承认的事实。”安度因直言。

“你自以为很了解我，所以总是一副自鸣得意的模样！”加尔鲁什的脸因为暴怒而紧绷，“我的族人至少会为我对付反对者，而你呢？面对那些质疑你的人，你采取了什么行动？知道为什么你的父亲深受联盟欢迎吗？如果你对待他们就像第一次在这里攻击我的时候那样狠，他们自然就会对你心服口服。”

“暴力不是解决任何争端的唯一手段。”

“这话只有从没杀过人的家伙才会说出来。”加尔鲁什的嘴抽搐了一下，“你说我不愿意面对内心的弱点，那么你自己的呢？接下来要不谈谈你自身的弱点？”

“你对我的了解远没有你想象中那么多。”安度因听见自己的声音寒冷如冰，加尔鲁什虽然听话般闭上了嘴，但反而摆出一副饶富兴味的表情，令人恼火，“我们要谈的是关于你的一切。”

他对你的了解超出你的想象，思考仿佛发出了回声，在他的脑中回荡。加尔鲁什表面确实比过往配合了不少，但这不代表他从不思考。

“我的一切就是振兴部落，以及碾碎你们这群联盟虫子。”加尔鲁什上唇外翻，锋利的獠牙自下唇露出，这是一个无比狰狞且沾沾自喜的笑容。安度因凝望着对方，不禁想起噩梦里那张满是凹坑、淌着黑血的脸。他闭了闭眼，努力把噩梦的记忆逐出脑海。

他还是跟原来那般倔强，安度因苦涩地想道，倘若他们都抱有这样的想法，一切就完了。

“我知道你父亲的事迹，他在联盟眼中是最可怕的敌人，对部落而言是最伟大的英雄，是你最引以为傲的榜样。”他的声音不自觉放轻，一道银白月色自高窗流泻而入，在两人之间的稻草堆上映出一圈光亮，“血吼是你父亲的武器，你希望成为像他那样的人，你希望继承他的遗志，让你的人民和他们的后代能够在这片土地过上丰衣足食的生活，这些我都能理解...”他低头看着放在膝上的双手，忍不住回忆萨拉迈恩的重量。

当他抬起头，回过神之际，却发现加尔鲁什正沉默地盯视着自己，锐利的目光好像要刺穿他的灵魂。安度因的内心微微一颤，下意识缩了缩肩膀，这个微小的举动没有逃过兽人的眼睛。

“只可惜事与愿违...”加尔鲁什低声咕哝了一句，他惊讶地发现兽人眼里闪过一抹哀伤的色彩，甚至在与自己视线相交的瞬间，表现出几分不知所措，可对方随即又为自己的短暂失态感到愤怒，转而提高音量，“我的父亲是联盟的噩梦，而我的族人，也将成为你们恐惧的阴影！”

这个兽人，自尊心还真强，安度因暗自发笑。“你这句话听上去还挺让人感觉可怕。”

加尔鲁什恶狠狠地瞪着他，显然，对方认为这个笑话一点也不有趣。“你的父亲也是你的榜样，不然你干嘛非得一天到晚拿着他的武器到处晃悠？只可惜，他在部落眼里只是一个莽夫！”

这次轮到安度因不知所措，“我的父亲和这件事情无关——”

像是要发出挑战似的扬起下巴，“噢，当然有关——我说有关，就是有关。联盟渣滓信任瓦里安，你却因为自己的天真和愚蠢而招致了他们的质疑，对于他们的不信任，你束手无策，转而试图说服我，倘若你成功说服联盟最棘手的敌人，那就能证明你的理念并没有错，错的是那些和你的理念背道而驰的人。你不愿杀我，反而每天苦口婆心地劝我改过自新，恰好证明了这一点——安度因.乌瑞恩，你确实是这个世界上最寂寞的人。”

年轻的国王不安地捏紧了拳头，然而奇怪的是，比起盟友充满怀疑的目光，兽人直白的评价反而显得没那么伤人，“卡德加写信告诉我，萨格拉斯还活着，随时会向艾泽拉斯发起第二波攻击，燃烧军团的可怕和强大有目共睹，如果联盟狠下心来，将你和部落赶尽杀绝，一个不留，剩下的人又该如何对抗艾泽拉斯真正的敌人？”

“我直面过那些恶魔，贝恩也收到了那个人类法师的信，但如果我们和联盟的人碰在一起，结果会变成怎样？”加尔鲁什不屑地看着他，“我还记得你那位狼人顾问开着天火号袭击了部落的勇士。希尔瓦娜斯杀死了他的儿子，这个仇恨他恐怕一辈子也不会忘，就像我的族人永远无法忘记你们联盟对他们造成的伤害。”

“我明白你们的感受——”

“你什么都不懂，却比许多人更自以为是！回去搂着你父亲留给你的武器和王冠，继续做你的和平梦吧！就算我的族人攻破暴风城的大门，把你这颗愚蠢的小脑袋插到门外的长矛，你也会明白我们的感受吧！”

“很遗憾，沃金他们会找到萨尔，然后阻止你们。”兽人的挑衅让人怒火直冒，安度因努力稳住情绪，强自按捺脑部的眩晕感。萨尔会阻止他们，一定能阻止他们...

加尔鲁什浑身一僵，像被什么东西狠狠刺了一下，“萨尔？”兽人警惕地发问，“他萨尔远在大地之环，说不定下半辈子就只待那儿去了，沃金为什么会想到找他？”

安度因的心里升起了几分快意，“萨尔在部落有着极高威望，我相信他会出面阻止这场闹剧。”

地狱咆哮之子把头扭到一边，恼怒地咕哝着。

“看来今天的谈话到此为止。”他站起身，“加尔鲁什，我希望你能继续好好反省。”他微笑着，转身拿起挂在墙上的油灯。

门外的火光灯光迫不及待，一如既往地涌了进来。然而这次，安度因下意识抬手遮挡。这些光，未免太亮眼了...

*

他们用白色的裹尸布把被遗忘者游侠的尸体包好，抬上巨大的灰色石板。一丝微弱的光线自地下墓穴隐蔽的窗户射入，墙上的火把虚弱地燃烧着，周围一片沉寂。

“被遗忘者为什么会突然出现在暴风城公墓附近？”吉恩嘶哑的低吼声几乎穿透石墙和木门。

查尔斯队长保持沉默，却迅速看了他的国王一眼。他认为凋零者的出现和加尔鲁什有关，安度因感觉到对方的不安。

“有冒险者声称，还发现了纳萨诺斯.凋零者的踪影，”领头的那位士兵浑身尘土，血迹斑斑，胸甲有数道显眼的凹痕，除此之外身体并无大碍，“他带领这三个被遗忘者游侠、一个巨魔萨满和兽人战士，乘着坐骑，在大雾的遮掩下从港口潜入暴风城公墓，我们在暴风湖附近发现的他们，可惜凋零者和那两个部落成员在游侠的掩护下顺利逃跑...没人来得及抓到他们。”

“他们死前有没有透露自己潜进公墓的原因？”吉恩指了指躺在石板上的尸体，“暴风城本就易守难攻，凭被遗忘者兵力不足的现状，哪怕只是简单的试探敌情，希尔瓦娜斯也不会贸然派出她最优秀的勇士——更何况她只派出了六人——究竟是什么让她甘于冒这个险？倘若他们的目标是国王，大可自暴风要塞的后花园潜入王家寓所。”查尔斯队长极不自在地耸了耸肩膀。安度因希望自己表现得如想象中那般冷静。

“他们直到生命最后一刻也不愿开口，”士兵回答。

“港口和公墓的交界处有一处直接通往暴风城监狱的下水道入口。”只要掀开下水道的管道，一直往里前行，便可直接抵达监狱的西侧尽头。吉恩摸着下巴，沉吟半顷，然后提出了一个疑问，“监狱里究竟有什么身份特别的囚犯，需要部落冒死营救？”

对方露出了困惑的表情，“身份显赫的重犯早在几年前的一场叛乱中被处决了，目前监狱里只关押了像小偷之类的轻罪犯人还有少数河爪豺狼人...”

“我可不相信部落愿意冒着生命危险到监狱里跟豺狼人结为盟友。”吉恩皱着眉头，“他们这样做肯定别有所图，那女妖之王究竟在打什么算盘呢...”

“...恐怕只有找到纳萨诺斯.凋零者和他的勇士才能知道答案。”年轻的国王有点担心其他人注意到自己久未开口的异状，大家似乎还没察觉出来，“他们的目的没有达成，极有可能再度返回。全体士兵必须提高警惕，即日起全城实施宵禁，直到纳萨诺斯.凋零者被捕。我给你们三天时间。”

“我会马上把命令传达给城镇公告员。”领头士兵鞠躬领命，转身离开。

查尔斯队长充满不安的视线再次落到国王身上。

“吉恩，狼人部队灵敏的嗅觉会在追踪敌人方面派上用场。凋零者和那两名部落幸存者从港口的方向逃走的，可码头并没有丢失的船只，他们没有偷船离开，在空中巡逻的狮鹫骑士也没有发现他们的飞行坐骑，想必他们逃不远——不是躲在城区内部就是藏于港口附近。”

对部落有着彻骨仇恨的狼人国王不假思索地点头同意，“我们一定会把那些被遗忘者躲在暗处的尾巴全揪出来，以保护市民们的安全！”

“抓到他们以后，马上派人通知我，纳萨诺斯.凋零者由我亲自审问。”安度因.乌瑞恩，你是为了掩饰什么呢？倘若他真的发现了加尔鲁什还活着，你又该怎么做呢？

没有人对他的命令有所异议。等吉恩走后，他和查尔斯队长也离开放置尸体的墓穴。当他们行走在封闭的石头走道时，查尔斯队长压低声音，直截了当地说：“希尔瓦娜斯一定发现了加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮还活着。”

她是怎么发现的，我们当中有可能出现叛徒吗？“他们误以为联盟把加尔鲁什关进了暴风城监狱，这解释了他们为何把重点放在寻找监狱下水道入口。况且塔楼戒备森严，即便纳萨诺斯.凋零者发现关押加尔鲁什的真正地点，也不能轻易靠近。”

“...陛下，请恕我直言。”查尔斯队长说，“倘若加尔鲁什真正死亡，就不会再有任何后顾之忧。数月以来，您做了许多遍尝试，那固执的兽人依然拒绝改变，这事终归也该有个彻底的了结，联盟的未来比那个罪人的性命更重要...”

后半句话惹恼了他：“你希望我尽快处死加尔鲁什，想说这个吗？”

查尔斯队长脸上一僵。“纸包不住火啊，吉恩国王他们总会发现的，等那时候他们必定要求处死加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮——”

“每一个生命都值得被尊重和珍惜。”他明白自己无法在对方面前声称加尔鲁什罪不至死。

“可是一旦部落——”

“他们不会发现加尔鲁什，我保证。”可佳莉娅她...

“...那么，今后您该如何处置地狱咆哮？难道永远把他关在里面，直到终老？”查尔斯队长的面色转为苍白，他的嘴角苦涩地扭了扭。他们快要爬上石阶，来到墓穴出口。黑暗被他们抛到身后，转而往阶梯下走道深处延展。

安度因停住脚步，这话让他猛然意识到自己未曾考虑过这点。他留加尔鲁什一命，只因成功感化对方的诱惑实在太大了。

查尔斯也跟着停步，耐心等待国王的回应。

“...倘若他愿意改变，联盟会全力支持他回归部落。”

对方的身体抖动了一下，宛如遭了一记雷击，“倘若他拒绝改变呢？”

倘若他拒绝改变...安度因下意识抵触这个问题，但查尔斯那双充满洞察力的蓝眼睛正紧盯着他不放。

“我会让他愿意改变。”他简单回答了一句，便头也不回地从对方面前闯过去，快步踱出墓穴，在外静候的皇家卫兵紧跟在后。

*

格罗玛什要塞上方，天色阴沉，仿佛一罐黑色的颜料被打翻，浓郁的墨黑色彩倾倒在天空中，云层也变得黑压压的，宛如成群压向地面的乌鸦。黑暗在空中凝聚，四周的建筑并无起火燃烧，唯有风势逐渐增强，吹起安度因身上的斗篷，衣料与空气撕搅一团，噼啪作响。

又是一场梦，他心想，然后转身，意欲走向奥格瑞玛的正门，手臂却忽然被一只手紧紧攥住。

安度因吃了一惊，他低头，发现那是一只兽人的褐色的手。

加尔鲁什？他愕然地抬头，望着对方。出乎他意料的是，兽人没有出言辱骂或挥拳攻击，只是平静地回望他。

一道白色的闪电劈开天空，瞬间照亮了整个力量谷。

地狱咆哮之子坚定地握紧安度因的手臂，拉着他走入要塞大门，穿过迷宫般的走道。大厅内部围墙宽厚，墙边各处放置着一个温暖的火盆，奇怪的是，安度因听不见柴木燃烧的噼啪响。

厅内，至少有三十人跪趴在酋长王座下方的空地；绿色皮肤的兽人、毛发旺盛的牛头人、身型纤长的血精灵、装扮古怪的巨魔、个头矮小的地精及沉默寡言的被遗忘者，他们在两人经过身边时头也不抬一下，宛如一尊尊没有生命的雕像。安度因无法看清他们的表情。他想挣脱加尔鲁什的抓握，身体却不由自主地随着对方的脚步，一步步走上高台，在酋长王座前停下。

加尔鲁什？怎么...

不等他开口询问，一名身披红色锁甲的兽人猛然抬起头，高喊一声：“欢迎咱们的大酋长！”其余成员纷纷应和，加入呐喊，“大酋长万岁！”“为了艾泽拉斯！”的呼声此起彼伏，宛如一层又一层海浪猛力击打礁石所发出的闷响，在半封闭的要塞大厅炸裂开来。安度因只觉耳朵隐隐作痛。

加尔鲁什沉默地松开了手，转而按住他的肩膀，把他推向酋长王座。对方突如其来，不可思议的举动令人类国王倍受震惊，他睁大眼睛，奋力挣扎，然而兽人强而有力的手掌仿佛在他身上长了根似的，无论他怎么又踢又打，那只手依旧纹丝不动。

这太荒谬了，我是暴风城的国王！我是联盟的国王！他想尖叫，呐喊，却只能从干涩的喉咙里挤出几声模糊不清的单音节，仿佛有一道无形而牢固的枷锁锁住了他的脖子，就连吞咽唾沫也显得十分困难。

亮眼的火光映在加尔鲁什面无表情的脸上，仿佛给他蒙上了一副橙色面具。

下一刻，对方的双手一个使劲，安度因双腿登时失去平衡，他惊呼一声，向后倒去，正好跌坐在宽大的酋长王座上，腰臀立时传来坚硬的触感，坚硬，且冰冷...等等，冰冷？

他疑惑地向下望去，却骇然发现，自己不知何时竟变得一丝不挂。失去了遮蔽物的安度因只觉一阵强烈的羞耻，他慌忙蜷起身子，双手却被对方牢牢按住，置于他的头顶上方，紧贴椅背。高台下的群众依旧保持着跪趴的姿势，一动不动。

不等他出声抗议，兽人弯低腰身，跪在他面前，伸出潮湿火热的舌头，贴在他的耳边，翻弄搅动，发出色情的啧啧水声。安度因腰肢一软，整个人瘫倒在座椅上，全身的力气仿佛被吸入了深海的底端，意识在混沌的泡沫中漂浮，沉没。

加尔鲁什的舌头如蛇般灵活地向下滑动，紧贴着他身体的獠牙也同时下移，轻轻擦过裸露的肌肤；耳垂，颈侧，肩部，锁骨，胸膛...与此同时，兽人的手指夹着他发硬胀痛的乳头，尖尖的指甲宛如蛇的牙齿，噬咬、捏拧那敏感的两点。安度因喘气不止，心脏狂跳，他用力咬住手背，把细碎的呻吟声吞回肚子里。周遭越来越昏暗，高台下的群众沉默不语，跪趴在地，对上面发生的一切无动于衷。

当兽人凑近夹于指间的乳尖，改用唇舌厮磨，安度因惊喘的音调骤然拔高。加尔鲁什的嘴唇异常柔软，他的乳头异常坚硬。坚硬的乳头被柔软的双唇夹在中间，黏湿的唾液将其来回翻搅。异样的刺痛感袭来，令他腿根开始打颤，一阵浓烈的腥甜味在口中蔓延——原来他咬破了自己的手背。这时，对方的唇舌一路下移，手掌从未自他的胸前挪开。当性器被粗大的舌头卷起时，安度因尖叫出声，他啜泣连连，像鳗鱼般挺腰扭动，双腿却在不自觉间主动分开，加尔鲁什顺势攫住他的大腿，把它们架到宽阔的肩膀上，如口渴的猛兽啜饮甘露般吮吸他的阴茎、舔舐他的会阴和后穴、掐拧他的双乳，发出令人面红耳赤的贪婪响声。

啊啊...就是那里！他抓紧王座扶手，指甲深深抠入兽皮和钢铁，胯部抬起以迎合对方的舌头，胸膛挺起以贴上对方的手指。如潮的快感迅速吞没了他的理智，让他旁若无人地呻吟着：就是那里，不要停...

“叛徒！”暴怒的吼叫声如惊雷般在人群中炸开。安度因吓了一跳，他慌忙伸出手，想要推开埋在腿间的兽人，指尖却只能触碰到空气——不知何时，对方已经消失无踪，而他穿戴整齐。

加尔鲁什设下了陷阱，并迫使他跳了进去。

此时，高台下的群众也不见踪影，联盟成员盛怒扭曲的脸孔取而代之，他们手执匕首，蜂拥而来，厉声尖叫，仿佛凶残的吃人野兽。不管他转向何方，到处都是人群，他们的漆黑身影凝聚成一头庞然大物，四面八方地进逼，直至将他团团包围。

他们是我的人民，却对我恨之入骨。安度因狼狈地爬下王座，他的身上没有可自保的武器，亦不忍使用圣光法术反击。可无论如何，他们终究还是我的人民...

“叛徒！”他们继续高喊，“联盟的叛徒！”

他极力否认，尖叫挣扎，但他们还是照样把他拖到高台下，不等他吟诵祷言呼唤圣光，便拿起闪耀着钢铁光芒的匕首，捅进他的肚腹，一刀，又一刀...直到他们的国王变成一堆血肉碎片，在地板留下大片潮湿闪亮的血迹。

他猛然惊醒过来。刺目的晨光斜射进窗，犹如那些人手中的锋利匕首，他只觉肠胃打结，恶心疼痛。我又梦到了加尔鲁什？他还记得梦中的细节。于是他慌忙掀开被子，然而奇怪的是，下身毫无异样，腿间也没有当晚那股黏黏的感觉。

安度因撑着床柱站起身，一阵更为强烈的恐惧自心口翻涌而来，他回忆着梦中那一张张狰狞的面孔，他们的恨意和怒火是如此的真实，直让他浑身发冷，虚汗淋漓。

叛徒！群众遥远的呼喊声如虚弱的鼓点，却一下又一下重重敲打在暴风城国王的耳畔，联盟的叛徒！

他强打精神，摇摇晃晃地走向水盆边，伸手入盆。我不是联盟的叛徒，我留加尔鲁什一命是因为我相信他会改变，并不是背叛联盟…

叛徒，联盟的叛徒！

他抬起被水沾湿的手，颤抖着掩住了脸，水珠从指间滚落，冰冷彻骨。

“国王陛下，国王陛下！”这时，他听到门外传来急促的敲门声，仆从焦急的声音传来，“一名浑身是血的卫兵急着要见您，他说、他说查尔斯队长他们出事啦！现在寓所外的灰色塔楼一片混乱！”

安度因浑身一颤，体内的血液几乎如胶冻般凝固冰冷。

那里是秘密关押加尔鲁什的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> 我要高兴的话应该怎么搞？……  
> Emmmmm比如表面黑框眼镜书呆子实则抖M变态STK的安迪？（喂喂喂）
> 
> 行吧我码Wedding去（…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【食用前非预警向暗示（？）看不懂或者压根不看那就自己踩雷吧哈哈哈（喂）】
> 
> 1、由于大结局目测至少2w6左右，如果一次性全发完一章下来会影响大家的阅读耐心，所以剩下那部分（也就是大结局）最迟明天晚上发。但是明天不会发前文预警，只会有后记，所以这次的前文希望你稍微看一看，否则【必触雷】
> 
> 2、安迪原型为8.0后的游戏安。如果OOC了那绝对是我故意的（？）他在我笔下的每次隐忍、每次纠结和每次崩溃，从狭义上讲，目的是“碎标签”，从广义上讲，是为了怼暴雪（？）因为曾经爱过，所以才会有如此深切的恨（？？）
> 
> 【⚠️请别怀疑，我也是安粉，只不过跟cp观一样、过激同担拒否罢了，尤其all安粉，看待角色和cp的角度差异太大了，  
> 暴雪对他的塑造我是有自己的不满，他不适合当男一号，也不适合“封神”，所以我才说和你们很多安粉聊不来...当然这只是个人观点，不是什么大事情...唉行吧你们随意开除我粉籍反正隔着屏幕我不知道。】
> 
> 3、通篇AOE性质批判性隐喻，内容荒诞，对号入座很危险。
> 
> 4、私设如山，如发现比较奇怪的情节BUG，个人恶趣味使然。
> 
> 5、假如对原作吼安有过系统、具体、深入的分析，我为什么会这样写这段关系，应该不难理解。除此之外，他们对彼此——尤其吼对安——有更进一步的象征意义。但本人思维发散严重，想象力过度，不求所有人都能读懂。
> 
> 6、我对大结局的一句话评价：“ Valar Morghulis”（。

一切都完了...

恐慌的念头不断盘旋于安度因的脑中，好像有只蝙蝠在里面乱飞。他疾步穿过长长的走廊，沿路的士兵向他行礼，而他统统忽视，仿佛干了什么过分的亏心事，低着头踏入灰塔，走下楼梯。

囚室潮湿阴冷，一片狼藉，浓烈的腥味在空气中蔓延。加尔鲁什跪在杂乱的稻草堆上，头颅低垂，不省人事，无力的双手仍旧被粗重的镣铐牢牢扣住，悬于空中，微微摇晃，肩膀、腹部和大腿处留下了道道深浅不一，触目惊心的伤口——安度因在梦中被他的人民撕成碎片，加尔鲁什在狱中被他的敌人捅成重伤。此外，一名士兵的尸体倒在兽人的脚边，他的喉咙被拼死挣扎的加尔鲁什用牙齿咬破，自颈动脉处的巨大缺口涌出的鲜血已然凝固，染红了地板上的稀疏稻草堆。

眼前的惨状令他呼吸几近停滞。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮？！”两名吉尔尼斯狼人卫兵闻声赶来，安度因注意到他们迅速对视了一眼，其中一个高个子士兵冲搭档点点头，然后转身离去，想必要向吉恩汇报这里的情况，他想象得到狼人国王勃然大怒的模样。此时，留在原地的狼人卫兵拔出长剑，意欲挤进大门，但被安度因抬手制止。

负责看守加尔鲁什的牧师脸色苍白，缩在远远的囚室一角，抱住身体，瑟瑟发抖，蓝白相间的长袍有几处干涸血迹。牧师恐惧的模样令安度因怒从心起。他刚才没有阻止他们伤害加尔鲁什，现在还拒绝履行自己的职责。

年轻的国王深吸口气，大步跨前，伸手攥住牧师的胳膊，“他需要治疗，这是国王的命令！”他相信在场所有人都听见了他的呐喊，然而他们无动于衷，只是愣在原地，或面面相觑，目瞪口呆。他们的反应并没有让安度因感到意外，他只是为他们感到难过。

我们再这样僵持不下，加尔鲁什会失血过多而死...于是，安度因再也顾不得其他，向加尔鲁什的方向靠拢。

“国王陛下，太危险了，请离那个兽人远一点！”卫兵上前一步，一脸憎恶地盯着昏死过去的加尔鲁什，捏紧了剑柄上的黑皮革。

倘若他真的要杀害我，在破碎海滩的时候早就得逞了，“他身上有沉重的铁铐，如今不省人事，周围还有重兵把守，谁能伤害我？”他跪在兽人面前，低声吟诵祷言，在体内涌动的治疗力量光团自他的掌心抽出，放大，蠕动着裹住兽人身上的伤口，阴暗的室内，金光反射，映照对方逐渐恢复血色的脸庞。安度因松了一口气。只要对方活着，一切还有希望...

不知道为什么，看着兽人身上密布的黑色刺青，他又想起了昨夜那个梦。如果加尔鲁什现在睁开眼睛...噢，不，他那眼神...年轻的国王忽觉脸颊一阵微烫，他迅速别开目光，把所有注意力放在治疗上。

四周陷入了一阵死寂，大家都屛住了呼吸，却不敢上前阻拦或出言反对，宛如僵硬的木桩，而安度因知道，此时他们的内心必定因为眼前的一幕而掀起惊涛骇浪。

待他给兽人治疗完毕，挪动酸麻的双腿，缓慢地站起身。今天早上，那带伤的卫兵声称——他试图阻止他们，然而无果，转而跑向塔外——带头动手的人是查尔斯。他和三名士兵已被皇家守卫控制住。

我敢打赌，只要你还留着我这条命，那人早晚背叛你...加尔鲁什的话在耳边回响。安度因悲伤地承认他是对的。

圣光在上，请告诉我，我的选择是正确的...他闭眼合目，向圣光祈祷，圣光热切回应了他的召唤，一股温暖的力量注入了他的身体，不安与怀疑消失了。

“加尔鲁什已经脱离生命危险。”他忍住腿部的酸麻，站起身，向他们宣布，“今天引起的骚乱会让纳萨诺斯.凋零者和部落的勇士察觉到他还活着的事实，他们绝不能带走加尔鲁什。柯伊。”

柯伊是今天早上匆忙跑到国王寓所报告这场动乱的士兵，只见他怯生生地看了吉恩一眼，踌躇片刻，上前听命。

“你将取代查尔斯的职位，负责监视加尔鲁什，同时加派值得信任的人手，保证他的安全，但务必小心纳萨诺斯和他的勇士们。”

“是...”柯伊微微鞠了一躬，他的左肩还在流血，红色的液体如细蛇般流过覆盖银色板甲，颤抖不止的左臂上。

“你做得很好，我们的牧师会为你治疗，待你伤口痊愈，便可继续履行职责，记住切勿令我失望。”

柯伊顺从地垂下眼睛。“能为陛下服务是我莫大的荣幸。”他说。方才那惊魂未定的牧师业已恢复冷静，他低着头，不敢正视国王，在安度因除外的众多惊骇目光下，领着这位尽职的士兵走出大门。

*

“安度因，你知道你自己在做什么吗？”吉恩的吼声被室内的封闭圆形拱顶挡住，又折射回来，震荡在暴风要塞的墙壁之间。听完士兵的汇报，狼人国王急匆匆地赶了过来，只见他脖子上的肌肉僵硬如突出的绳索，仿佛下一秒就会变身为可怕的狼人形态,“他是摧毁塞拉摩和害死吉安娜的凶手，若是救了他一命，我们怎么对得起死去的人？”

安度因立于王座前，一言不发，伸手触摸扶手顶端的狮头雕像，冷冰冰的岩石触感差点令他缩回手去。吉恩的反应并没有令他感到意外。此刻，那头雄狮雕像正严肃凝视着他，仿佛在发出无言的控诉，安度因忍不住伸手将其按住，恨不得将它焐热。“我知道我在做什么。”他用手指细细勾勒着雕像的纹理，漫不经心地回答。

“这太疯狂了！”吉恩的声音几近咆哮，他的双眼快要喷出火焰，“你知道把加尔鲁什藏起来会有什么后果？埃米林中士和塞拉摩的幸存平民得知真相以后会怎么想？暴风城的居民——你的人民发现联盟的头号敌人就藏在附近，又会怎么评价他们的国王？他们会怀疑你对联盟的忠诚！”

叛徒，联盟的叛徒！群众愤怒的喊声如暴风雨般席卷而来，仿佛从另一个世界而来。安度因只觉一阵天旋地转，几乎站不住。

可圣光听见了我的祈祷，接受了加尔鲁什的存在，拯救了他的性命，它在我最孤独无助的时候治愈了我，它相信我的判断，我也应该相信我自己的。“加尔鲁什不能死，至少现在不能。”即便吉恩脸色阴沉，欲言又止，他依然坚持，“他是我的囚犯，也在我的保护之下，至于如此处置他...我自有考虑。”

“安度因，倘若你是为了留下他，跟加尔鲁什的支持者谈判...这并非一个明智的选择。”吉恩脸上的表情疲倦更甚于愤怒。

“我这样做并不是为了跟他的支持者谈判。”安度因转过身来，坦白，“加尔鲁什还活着的事，不能对外公开。”

“什么？！...你留他一命究竟是为了什么？”狼人不敢相信自己的耳朵，“安度因，对敌人慈悲只会后患无穷啊。”

“你认为最明智的选择...是直接处死他。”昨日，查尔斯也有同样的暗示，而今天，他却背叛了自己，这个联想让安度因不寒而栗。

“加尔鲁什对联盟犯下的罪行罄竹难书，他要为自己的行为付出代价！”狼人国王压低声音，咬牙切齿地说，“既然你选择不对外公开...那好，趁部落还没发现他仍活着，我们秘密处决他，查尔斯做的没错。”

“查尔斯违抗了国王的命令。”安度因提醒他，“我命令他恪守职责，保护加尔鲁什不受伤害。”

“我希望我能明白你的感受，可是...”吉恩换上了恳求的语气，“安度因，你不能这么做，那个兽人不配得到宽恕。”

“我的父亲也曾鲁莽暴躁，对部落的仇恨一度吞噬了他的理智，可后来——哪怕花了不少时间努力——他还是改变了。”明明深知这番话不能说服对方，他还是看着狼人，目光坚定，“吉恩，每个人都能够改变，只要他们愿意改变。”

“孩子，加尔鲁什跟你的父亲不一样！”吉恩恼怒地抗议。

“我的父亲是一名战士，加尔鲁什也是，他对部落的热爱并不异于父亲对联盟的关心，更重要的是，他们是这个世界的重要一员。每个生命得到的机会都是平等的，我的父亲能够改变，他也同样能改变。”安度因坚持。

“纳萨诺斯.凋零者会打听到加尔鲁什还活着的消息，如果他们找到这里来，你的生命安全也会受到威胁，还有暴风城的人民，被遗忘者会引起他们的恐慌，你是他们的国王，你需要对他们负责——”

“我明白身为国王的职责。”安度因忍住一声叹息，可是如果艾泽拉斯无法迎来和平，联盟的未来岌岌可危，“吉恩，如果你要指责我，我不会阻止你，这是你身为顾问的责任，可是我们不能遗忘卡德加的警告。”

“我没有忘记燃烧军团的威胁，这跟加尔鲁什的性命有什么关系？”

“吉恩，你还记得当年的海加尔山之战吗？”

也许预料到了他的国王接下来要说什么，老者抿紧了嘴唇，“当然记得。”

“那是自上古之战以来，兽人与人类，暗夜精灵与牛头人，巨魔与矮人第一次齐聚一起共同守护他们的家园，燃烧军团的实力不可估量，也让无数保卫者付出了生命的代价，但他们最终成功阻止了强大的阿克蒙德夺取第二座永恒之井的阴谋，击退了军团余部，他们之所以赢得那一场战争，是因为联盟和部落在关键时刻放下种种成见，并肩战斗的结果。”他转身，坐到王座之上，而后背触及坚硬的岩石之际，疲累感顿时席卷全身，“而萨格拉斯的力量比阿克蒙德和基尔加丹的加起来还要可怕得多，我们需要艾泽拉斯每一位实力强大的勇士，一味互相残杀只会导致强者数量骤减，而足以对抗燃烧军团的力量也会大大减弱。”

“可即便经过那场战争以后，联盟与部落的停战协议已经不再管用了——从奥特兰克山谷、战歌峡谷再到阿拉希盆地，部落从未停下利用暴力扩张领地和争夺资源的脚步，今后也不会，尤其现在加尔鲁什还活着。”吉恩上身微微前倾，紧张地压低声音，“我不确定今后联盟和部落会不会因为某种原因被迫再度合作，但是加尔鲁什必须死。”

圣光在上，他们还是无法理解我的用意...

“不，他是我的。”这个回答毫不犹豫，连安度因也惊讶于自己的不假思索，在招致不必要的误会之前，他赶紧补充，“关于战俘待遇，联盟早已作出明确详细的条约规定；拘留方应该对手无寸铁的俘虏予以人道待遇和保护，并保障他的生命安全。”

有一瞬间，吉恩定定地望着他的国王，眼睛瞪得跟水煮鸡蛋那般大，仿佛忘记了这项法例规定的存在，可随即他又收敛了自己的意外失态，微微抬起其中一只带着羊毛手套的手，轻轻抚平衣袖上的褶皱。

“我们必须找到纳萨诺斯.凋零者和他的同伴，只有这样，暴风城的人民才不会一直活在恐慌之中。”他希望吉恩能够明白，然而对方没有接话，脸上写满了怀疑。

所幸的是，这场尴尬的沉默并没有持续太久。安度因听见板甲战靴踏上地板的微响和手铐的铁环间相互碰撞的哗啦声——在杰塔瑞斯将军的带领下，六名皇家卫兵押解犯人来到大厅中央，吉恩嘴角抽搐了一下，然后转过身，背着手，目光转向查尔斯一行人，保持着令人不安的沉默，安度因几乎听不见他的呼吸声。

“陛下，”领在最前头的皇家卫兵紧张地咽了咽口水，然后清了清喉咙，开口宣布，“我把他们都带来了。”

查尔斯在四名犯人当中长得最为高大，只见他满脸淤血，身板依旧无畏地挺直，蓝色的眼睛静悄悄地打量着面前的国王。安度因忆起他们在塞拉摩保卫战并肩合作，当时这位经验丰富的战士身穿由铁环串联而成的银色锁甲，蓝白相间的瓷釉铠甲和天蓝色长披风，剑刃所至之处，敌人手折头断，兵器粉碎。

安度因逐一审视犯人们的脸。“只有这四个人？”

“本来有五个，陛下，当柯伊求救时，我们迅速赶到抓人时，已经有一人当场身亡。”

他转而问犯人：“你们什么时候计划好的，为什么要这么做？”

“当佳莉娅女士出现在那座塔的时候，我们就已经知道这个秘密迟早会被他人发现。”查尔斯昂首望向安度因，淡淡地回应，“纳萨诺斯.凋零者的出现更是提醒了大家这个计划的必要性，昨天我便已向您明示，然而您的回答实属令人大失所望——我们终究还是记得加尔鲁什犯下的罪行，但恐怕陛下您已经遗忘了。”

我还记得塞拉摩的陨落，吉安娜的牺牲！“算上死者，总共五个身强体壮的战士去谋杀手无寸铁的囚犯——你们不仅违抗了国王的命令，还引发了一场骚乱，纳萨诺斯.凋零者就躲在附近，如果他们发现了加尔鲁什——”

“这个已经不再是什么秘密了，国王陛下，这个消息早晚会被别人散播出去，你阻止不了他们。更何况，错不在于刺杀加尔鲁什的我们。”查尔斯面不改色，甚至问心无愧地挺起胸膛，“大家都知道，当您决定留下那个兽人一命的那一刻起，就已经大错特错了。”

吉恩立于高台之下，咬牙切齿。

真是无耻之极，接受审问的人是他，他却把所有责任推到了我的身上，好像我才是那个应该接受审判的罪人。“在破碎海滩，你的两个儿子为我的父亲而战，光荣牺牲，在塞拉摩，你我并肩作战，共同阻止了加尔鲁什的阴谋，我相信你的家族对国王的忠诚，你却背叛了我的信任。”他冷冷地提醒。

“国王，是的，我的家族世世代代都忠于暴风城的国王，甘愿为他们而死，但决不会效忠你这种稚气未脱的小男孩。拜拉瑟恩国王万岁，莱恩国王万岁，瓦里安国王万岁！”查尔斯往地上啐了一口唾沫，安度因的话语并没有唤起他的罪恶感，“而在某一天的黎明到来之时，你的统治将被反对你的人民终结。”

“你说什么？”不等安度因回答，吉恩气愤地冲上前，抡起戴着羊毛手套的拳头砸向对方的脸，“他是你的国王，你竟敢对他出言不逊！”

拳头冲撞骨骼和皮肉的闷响传来，查尔斯脚下一个踉跄，几乎被打倒在地，可随即这个坚强的战士稳住了身体，他扭过脖子，偏过头去，吐出一颗牙齿，然后毫无畏惧地昂首，继续望着安度因。“很好，很好。”他低声重复着，“格雷迈恩大人，让你的国王处置我吧，不过我猜，面对联盟最大的敌人，他都能施以仁慈，面对我们，恐怕他不过也只是轻描淡写地斥责几句，然后把我们关进大牢，再命令狱卒提供充足的食物和温暖的床铺，好让我们安安稳稳地过完后半生...我想若是犯人改过自新的态度足够真诚，他自然也会加以原谅，释放我们。”

“你这番言论足以构成重罪。”安度因只觉胆汁快要涌上喉头，他满心厌恶地盯着查尔斯，手心的粘腻细汗蹭满手套的皮革，让他不由捏了捏拳头，“而作为一名皇家士兵和战士，你背弃了自己的荣耀。”

“我或许背弃了自己的荣耀，而您背叛了联盟，背叛了我们所有人。”查尔斯讥讽地说。

“我没有背叛任何人。”他低沉的声线饱含着深深的怒意，“联盟和部落共同的敌人随时都会向艾泽拉斯发起第二波攻击，我们需要加尔鲁什，他是兽人的榜样，倘若我们能够说服加尔鲁什和他的族人联手抗敌，面对燃烧军团，联盟就不会陷入孤军奋战的困境——”

“这就巧了，我们刺杀加尔鲁什是为了替联盟除害——这一点恐怕常人不会对此抱有异议，而您又声称保护加尔鲁什是为了联盟，这到底怎么回事啊？”曾经的皇家士兵夸张地惊叹一声，“如果您直接坦诚自己是为了加尔鲁什，这样的解释岂不更合理么？”

“够了，别再胡说八道！”吉恩忍不住冲犯人低吼，“国王的职责是守护他的王国，这点毋庸置疑！”这话与其说在驳斥查尔斯的结论，倒不如说在变相提醒他的国王。

“然而在安度因.乌瑞恩国王的统治下，这个王国早晚走向灭亡，因为他正包庇着对联盟威胁最大的敌人。”查尔斯毫无惧色地回敬，“他不是我的国王，不再是了。我效忠的国王不该是成天跟敌人躲在一个房间里促膝长谈的叛徒，我为先王感到悲哀，他用心培养出来的儿子不过只是一个软弱，自私的小男孩，他那不成熟的脑袋撑不住王冠的重量。”

疯狂与暴怒攫住了他，“大人，你已经犯下了谋杀和叛乱的罪行，”他冷冷地说，“再讲一句大逆不道的言论，便足以宣判你死刑。”

面对国王的严厉警告，查尔斯反而纵声长笑，摆出一副听天由命的姿态。“我已经活得够久，联盟付出的够多，我对这个世界，对这个王国已经失望至极——现在，我该去陪陪我死去的妻儿，而不是继续苟活，眼睁睁看着加尔鲁什的狼骑兵踏平这座城市。”

安度因只觉胃部一阵抽搐疼痛，“这么说你承认自己犯下的罪行。”

“是的，我认罪，很可怕的罪。”查尔斯承认，“既然您认为自己是一个公正严明、善解人意的国王，那请您设身处地地考虑我这位将死之人的感受，望您大发慈悲，赐我痛快一死！”语毕，他夸张且嘲讽地深深鞠了一躬。那三名犯人恐惧着望着他，开始发出轻微的啜泣声。

“安度因，你不必这么做。”吉恩用恳求的语气对他说，“除了查尔斯.摩洛克的两个孩子，他本人还曾在你父亲麾下作战，为暗夜精灵赢得灰谷之战，帮助吉尔尼斯赶走侵占我们领地的被遗忘者军队，他的话着实过分，理应严惩，可是他对加尔鲁什的评价没有错，你应该再考虑——”

“他不仅背叛了国王，还公然出言不逊。”他严肃地打断对方，“必须以儆效尤。”

查尔斯毫无惧色地点点头。“可是我最后要告诉你，男孩国王。”他不再掩饰脸上的轻蔑神色，“自古以来，若真正的君王亲口对犯人判处死刑，他们就会亲自动手，以向世人证明自己言出必行——如果你还记得自己的国王身份，如果你觉得自己问心无愧，那就快快杀了我吧！”

吉恩难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

他说的没错，安度因抿紧嘴唇。当他还是个孩子的时候，伯瓦尔公爵告诉他，倘若国王需要处死一名功绩卓著的忠诚将领，他必须亲自动手，凝望他们的眼睛，聆听他们的遗言，并亲自斩断这段君臣关系，以示自己的公平正义与言出必行，只是这样的处决方式在莱恩国王登基以后已经多年不曾出现。

“很好，”思虑片刻，他决定开口，却发觉自己的声音嘶哑低沉，好像是从遥远的虚空传来，“既然你执意如此，我便如你所愿。”

“安度因——”吉恩想再说点什么，却被他的国王抬手打断。查尔斯恶意挑战国王的威严和底线，无论如何也决不能轻饶。

“陛下！”其中一名犯人猛然跪下，哀求道:“陛下，求您发发慈悲！查尔斯队长只是让我守在门口，不让经过的人阻止而已...”

“是你打伤了柯伊？”国王问。查尔斯愤怒地盯着那名犯人。

“是的，当时他急急忙忙地冲过来，说我们违抗了国王的命令...可是，我并没有参与，我压根就没有靠近过加尔鲁什，我发誓，我发誓我没有撒谎...”

安度因扭过头去，不再看他。“把他们统统带下去，让塞尔沃特派人继续看守查尔斯，至于其他三人，把他们押送到监狱西侧的空牢房。”正当他站起身，意欲转身离去之际，却发现肖尔和哈蒙德.克雷将军安静地站在杰塔瑞斯将军身边。

一定又有什么事情发生了，“吉恩，方便的话，请随我来。”

议事厅内一片昏暗，仆人进来迅速生了火，便被国王遣开。待最后一名仆人离开，肖尔亲自关上了门。

“一个坏消息。”哈蒙德.克雷将军开门见山地说，“埃米林中士和她的塞拉摩水兵都跑了，就在今天早上，骚乱发生的一个小时后。”

“什么？”吉恩难以置信地睁大眼睛，他的声音浑浊不清，“全跑了？”

防御部队的最高指挥官点点头。“包括埃米林中士在内的五名长官、八十名水兵、二十五名骑兵、四十六名塞拉摩难民——包括小贩、仆人和伤员——以及五十匹骏马，他们伪装成商贩和旅行者，三三两两地秘密离开，我的人抓住了两名落单的伤兵，可因为他们只是作战经验尚浅的年轻新兵，除了服从长官命令，其他一无所知。”

“他们的长官有没有向下属透露接下来会去哪里？”安度因揉着太阳穴，疲倦地问道。

哈蒙德考虑片刻。“并没有，”他说，“他们只是告诉那些士兵：‘跑得越远越好，只要远离暴风城，去哪儿都成。’”

叛徒，联盟的叛徒！他忽觉背后有无数双充满怒意的眼睛正瞪视着自己，如鬼火般诡异地摇曳着。

“封锁信息显然已经来不及了，恐怕整个暴风城都知道了加尔鲁什的存在。”吉恩发言，“毫无疑问，问题的根源出自那个兽人身上，我们必须尽快解决他——”

“真相早就被目击者带出去，我相信部落方很快也会收到消息。”安度因道，“如今灰谷的战争已然打响，但若是他们知道加尔鲁什正在联盟手里，我们就有可能找到机会让他们停止进攻灰谷。”

“陛下，关于灰谷的问题，或许您不必担心。”肖尔插话。

什么？安度因望着对方，满腹疑问。

“暗矛部族已经联络到远在深岩之洲的萨尔，目前他们已自发组建了一支由萨满、巫医和矛兵组成的起义联军，哈缪尔.符文图腾和他的德鲁伊同僚、血蹄村和烈日石居的援军已经在灰谷南部的战歌劳动营地与他们会合。”哈缪尔.符文图腾在塞纳里奥议会的地位并不低，也有不少卡多雷朋友，他们可以一同阻止扎伊拉的龙喉氏族和以马尔考罗克为首的“勇士”军团，“他们跟银翼哨兵合作控制了碎木哨岗和战歌伐木场——这场战争，部落输定了。”

吉恩的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光芒。

这是一个好消息。然而不知为何，听罢此消息，安度因心中并无快意，他想到了狱中的加尔鲁什。

“那些安插在剃刀岭的特工，他们目前的调查进展如何？”他毫不犹豫地转移话题，“贝恩.血蹄的营救计划，还有没有成功的可能性？”

“这里有一个好消息，陛下。”肖尔顿了顿，“森金村的加德林大师注意到了特工们的存在，他愿意跟我们合作，在十名巫医的掩护下，特工成功救出了贝恩.血蹄，无人伤亡，目前雷霆崖已派出萨满接应和照顾他。”

安度因终于感到了一丝宽慰，“你们做得很好。”然而肖尔眼里毫无情绪波澜，“在这次行动中，有十六名勇士牺牲，待灰谷之战结束以后，暴风城将为他们的英勇行为予以秘密表彰。”

“我们已将生命与荣耀献给联盟。”间谍大师在鞠躬前微微怔了怔。即便这个古老组织的成员业已成为暴风城的合法刺客，他们仍不宜在外人面前多露面，统治者也不应对他们表示过于明显的关心，可安度因无法忘怀他们的牺牲。

“那么陛下，你打算怎么处置查尔斯.摩洛克？”吉恩望着他的国王，“他的兄长正在屠魔峡谷清理残余的燃烧军团势力和意图染指恶魔力量的部落士兵，倘若他知道你把他弟弟关进牢里的原因，会作何反应？”

摩洛克家族是艾泽拉斯现存的最古老的骑士家族之一，查尔斯的异父兄弟哈尔福德·瑞贝恩是第七军团的现任指挥官，吉尔尼斯沦陷，狼人正式加入联盟后，他们为吉尔尼斯提供了近一千精锐炮兵和两千名火枪手。此外，部分军团成员是吉尔尼斯战旅的人士。

安度因苦涩地笑笑，“你觉得哈尔福德·瑞贝恩和第七军团会因此与我为敌？”

“我们必须惩罚查尔斯，他要为自己大逆不道的言行付出代价，但是，为保证第七军团依旧效忠联盟，你应该饶过他的性命。”

他说的没错，安度因重重喘了口气。可是...

“在安度因.乌瑞恩国王的统治下，这个王国早晚走向灭亡，因为他正包庇着对联盟威胁最大的敌人。”查尔斯的话语在耳边回响，如胡搅蛮缠的幽灵，时刻提醒着他王冠压在头上的重量。

“国王不能随意收回他的承诺和判决，我有自己的责任。”他听见自己回答，“他可以在战场上光明正大地击杀加尔鲁什，这是作为一名战士的权利。但此地并不是战场，我们的囚犯毫无武装，被手铐脚链限制着行动——不管他是联盟还是部落的一员——还处于我的保护之下，他却选择抛弃了自己的荣誉，谋害了我对他的信任，查尔斯.摩洛克必须死，明日一早我会将他正法。哈蒙德，暴风城的所有下水道出口是否已经封锁？”

将军淡淡看了一眼焦虑不安的吉恩，“是的，陛下，我已经命令城内的卫兵封锁了所有出口，纳萨诺斯.凋零者绝对跑不了。”

不，他们反而更加不会加快行动，安度因深知，躲在暗处的敌人现在必定陷入了不安的焦躁状态，“开放位于暴风要塞和矮人区之间的地下通道，哈蒙德，撤走那里的所有士兵。”他把目光投向肖尔，对方会意地点点头。凋零者的藏匿本领和判断能力不可低估，他在这座城市待的时间越长，掌握的情报也会越多，在游侠恢复冷静并意识到这点以前，他们必须制造一点“疏忽”，予以对方一点“希望”。

“那么加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的关押地点...”

“原来的地点已经被发现了，柯伊会把囚犯秘密转移到别处。”否则游侠很容易看出端倪，“既然他们想营救加尔鲁什，那就来吧。”

*

教堂浑厚清脆的钟声穿过雨雾，跨过暴风城内各个城区，留下一段长长的含糊不清的回音。

佩皮斯.巴洛漫不经心地凝视着窗外雨景——外面天空逐渐灰暗，阴沉的云层间，绵长细雨如银针般持续不断戳刺大地——拇指轻轻摩挲着低音测的金属琴弦，弹出一个低沉又哀伤的乐音。近日到访的客人比往日更多，冒险者们来到佩皮斯跟前清空背囊，抖出各种零散的物件：生锈的旧装备、破烂的毛料、发霉的芒果干、狐狸莓、蜂蜜、侏儒军刀和故障的机械轰击火箭。佩皮斯曾经抓住一个正要匆忙离开的德莱尼人牧师，对方告诉他，艾泽拉斯将有一场大战发生，他们需要尽可能卖掉背囊里多余的物件，顺便蓄下足够的金币以便购买新装备新武器。

对于他们那莫名其妙的危机感，佩皮斯漠不关心，那些冒险者从他那里骗走了太多钱，要不是有大主教的资金支持，他的武器店早就宣告破产倒闭——

“亲爱的，阿瑟尔主教和鲍雷斯公爵来了，他们正在楼下等你呢。”正当他陷入沉思之际，妻子兰恩不知什么时候进了卧室，她端着一根小型蜡烛，另一只手则轻轻敲了敲他面前的桌子，一绺黑发垂落在额前，“还有一位我从没见过的女士。”

佩皮斯猛然回过神，他心不在焉地应了声妻子，便放下手中的鲁特琴，抓起椅背的外套，匆匆忙忙地下了楼。果真如兰恩所言，阿瑟尔主教和鲍雷斯公爵已在客厅等候，他们身上的斗篷和软垫长裤膝盖以下的部位已然湿透，一位美貌的陌生女士跟在他们身旁，被雨水打湿的兜帽紧贴在她凌乱的金发上，看起来有种苍白的美感。

武器商定了定神，随即把目光从那位女士身上移开，“阿瑟尔主教，鲍雷斯公爵。”他像往常那样对面前的二人打招呼，“这位是...”

“这位是佳莉娅.米奈希尔女士。”主教回答，然后手臂伸向肩部，拂去黏在斗篷上的落叶，佩皮斯注意到对方眉头紧锁，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

前洛丹伦公主，巫妖王阿尔萨斯的亲生姐姐？“尊敬的女士，”他带着满腹疑问，却若无其事地对面前的人深鞠一躬，“您特意光临寒舍，请问有何贵干？”

“巴洛，佳莉娅女士已经知道了协会的事。”鲍雷斯公爵找到一张椅子，礼貌地邀请已解下斗篷的佳莉娅先行坐下，“我们这次要谈论的对象，是安度因国王。”

“国王陛下？”佩皮斯眨了眨眼睛，“他一向公正严明，举止得体，并无异常呀。”宽恕加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮这一事除外...

阿瑟尔主教轻蔑地直视他。

“唔、我是指...在国王的英明领导下，旧城区的盗窃和乞讨现象大大减少，暴风城的治安问题比过往有所改善，这应该...没什么异常吧。”武器商在对方的瞪视下面红耳赤，支支吾吾。

“当然也不乏佩皮斯先生的功劳，”佳莉娅的声音甜美温婉，“在你所带领的巴洛道德改革协会的协助下，治安巡逻队伍很快便查出并锁定了犯人的身份，及时将他们绳之于法。”

“那主要是人口普查员巴瑟罗尔的功劳，他是协会的主要信息提供者。”前洛丹伦公主的赞美让他有点不知所措，佩皮斯扫了眼一直板着脸的阿瑟尔主教，马上补充道，“巴瑟罗尔大人为协会提供旧城区的人口信息，我们负责向长官们传递情报，以便他们快速筛选涉案嫌疑人，还有阿瑟尔主教，一直以来都是他给予了我会足够的资金赞助，以协助无家可归，一贫如洗的底层人员，让他们彻底脱离贫困的生活。”

佳莉娅用赞许的目光注视着他，“你们无私大爱，乐于助人的精神着实令我感动。”

“好了好了，客套话到此为止。”鲍雷斯公爵不耐烦地摆摆手，此时，四人在一张长桌面前坐下，兰恩为他们生起炉火，递送热茶，“为了维护城内的治安和道德规范，你们确实干了不少好事，现在我希望你们把关注的重心放到我们的国王身上，今天早上的骚乱，塞拉摩海军的逃跑，你们应该都知道了吧？”

既然对方直言不讳，佩皮斯终于放下心中防备，“这事整个贸易区的人都知道，”他忍不住叹了口气，“大家都明白，安度因国王有时候确实表现得过于仁慈——”

“他和加尔鲁什的关系不正常。”阿瑟尔主教直截了当地说。

“呃、什么？”事实上，佩皮斯今早就听见了居民们的议论和质疑，然而不知何由，主教直白的语言更具震撼力和冲击性，听得佩皮斯双手微颤，差点握不住茶杯。

“你知道国王陛下为了保护加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，决定处死查尔斯.摩洛克吗？”鲍雷斯公爵问。

武器商张开的嘴巴几乎可塞满两颗水煮鸡蛋。摩洛克可是最古老的骑士家族呀。

“倘若国王陛下逮捕加尔鲁什的目的是把他作为谈判的筹码，以达到制约部落的效果，这么做虽有风险，但无可厚非。然而他从一开始对我们有所隐瞒，直到灰谷战争爆发，他还是什么都没说。”鲍雷斯公爵分析，“此外，加尔鲁什也不是联盟的人，他的存活对安度因国王的统治、联盟的发展有何益处？你们想到什么合理的原因吗？”

众人陷入了沉默。

“既然国王的决策没有任何政治意义，”良久，阿瑟尔主教慢吞吞地道出了自己的结论，“那么他的行为就是出自私人感情...或者个人欲望。”

佩皮斯完全听糊涂了，“国王陛下怎么可能对一个兽人产生感情？更何况对方还是联盟的敌人呀，这样的话岂不是、岂不是...”相当于叛国行为么？

阿瑟尔主教并没有理会他的疑问，而是转过头问佳莉娅：“女士，你曾经跟我们提过，安度因国王总是深夜造访同一个地方——也就是士兵发现加尔鲁什的那座灰塔。”

“他告诉我这是联盟的最高机密，”前洛丹伦公主回答得小心翼翼，“我离开洛丹伦的时间太久，早就放弃了公主的身份，不熟悉政治之道，所以不敢多问。”

“大人们，您们的意思是指——”佩皮斯几乎忘了如何呼吸，“安度因国王和那个兽人...”

“鲍雷斯，你没能劝服吉恩加入我们吗？”阿瑟尔主教的语气隐约透露着焦躁，“他还没看透这位国王的本质吗？”

公爵则若有所思地看着前洛丹伦公主，“佳莉娅女士，你应该把之前发现的异状及时告诉我们和吉恩。”

“请原谅我，公爵大人，我只是发现了那座陌生的灰塔，也没察觉出什么异样，况且当时如果没有安度因帮忙，我根本找不到回去的路，也不知道那里是什么地方。”佳莉娅脸色苍白，佩皮斯感觉她肯定隐瞒了什么重要信息。

“女士，既然您答应跟随我们一同前来，就意味着我们的目标都是一致的。”阿瑟尔主教意味深长地看了她一眼，“国王陛下自称为联盟的未来谋利，而这次，他却在联盟的敌人和忠诚的部下之间选择了前者。他看似宽以待人，却狠心处死一名光明磊落，问心无愧的骑士，他的‘善良和仁慈’背后意味着什么？只要是对王国富有强烈责任心的君王，都不该对敌人产生不该有的感情——为了这个王国的未来，陛下将来还需要跟一名门当户对的贵族女子结合，诞下合法继承人。他却跟加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮这样的人纠缠不休，成何体统？”

“那么，你们希望我怎么做？”这段对话让佩皮斯感觉越来越不安，他突然有点庆幸妻子暂时离开了客厅，不知道她听见了我们的对话，会不会吓晕过去。

“安度因国王已经失去了理智，这样下去，他犯下的错误只会让联盟付出更沉重的代价，”烛光在鲍雷斯公爵脸上投下阴影，使他的表情看起来如此可怖，佩皮斯不禁联想到妻子最爱看的恐怖故事集里面出现的古代幽灵——他们对统治者有着深深的不满，在某个日黑风高的夜晚，他们从棺材钻出，在阴森的树林间飘荡，施放各种恐怖的诅咒魔法，“为了维护这个王国，我们需要采取必要行动，至于吉恩那边，我和佳莉娅会负责说服他，巴洛，你的协会这边也有自己的任务......”

*

暴风城囚室的东侧大厅比关押加尔鲁什的还要空旷许多，房间并非长方形，而是椭圆形。一排排笼子紧挨灰色墙壁，暴露在火把的光亮之下，铁栅栏的空间狭小得超乎人的想象，看上去只能勉强容下一个身形瘦小的囚犯。安度因想到人们所提到的“棺材刑”，然而这样的铁笼子只会挂到室外的树上或绞刑架上，任由食腐乌鸦啄食囚犯的血肉，至于它们被设于监狱内部的用意，无人知晓，修建这座监狱和安置刑具的负责人在安度因出生之前便把这个秘密和自己的尸体一同埋葬于土里。

这时，不远处传来链条摇颤的哗啦声和牢门被拉开的吱呀声，典狱官塞尔沃特把五花大绑的查尔斯走到刑台前。层层厚墙隔绝了外面的雨声以及群众的呼喊——当他们骑马途径运河时，聚拢在一块的群众不顾雨势强劲，高举双臂，恳求他们的国王尽快处死加尔鲁什。只要看到他们在朦胧雨幕中的忧伤表情，安度因就会感觉胃部翻搅抽痛，好似内里有冰雨和落叶凌乱纷飞。无人明白他的用意，唯有他相信自己——他在圣光身上找到了自己的信仰和未来，而圣光温和地回应了他的愿想。爱与关怀，这是圣光愿意选择他的原因，即便他不得不为了理想采取必要行动，圣光也一直与他同在。

“塞尔沃特，”他低声唤典狱官的名字，声音嘶哑低沉，好像是从遥远的虚空传来，只见对方紧张地上前一步，“把剑拿来。”

吉恩远远地站在一边，面部深深埋入了黑暗之中，无人能看清他此刻的表情。

“陛下，可是...”塞尔沃特吱唔着，慢吞吞地将手伸向腰上的剑柄圆头，武器缓慢滑出剑鞘，他低头看着自己的长剑，犹豫不决。

“把剑拿来！”国王重复了一遍，向典狱官伸出手。塞尔沃特赶紧闭上了嘴，把怀疑的声音堵回了自己的喉咙里。

“不，用你父亲的武器，孩子。”查尔斯的蓝眼睛仔细审视着安度因，“我生前乌瑞恩家族鞠躬尽瘁，生命也该由乌瑞恩的家传武器终结。”

“安度因，不...”吉恩终于上前一步，离开黑暗，或许是光线的缘故，老者脸色惨白如纸，十分糟糕。

“很好，那就如你所愿。”他抬手向后背伸去，握住了剑柄。父亲的武器在昏暗的大厅内散发着苍白的微光，“现在，跪下。”

查尔斯遵令跪下，将头放在刑台上。

安度因走到他的身后，双手紧握萨拉迈恩的剑柄，剑尖着地。“查尔斯.摩洛克，约瑟夫.摩洛克爵士之子，皇家守备队队长，第三步兵团团长，”他开口，却觉声音嘶哑低沉，好像是从遥远的虚空传来，“我，安度因.莱恩.乌瑞恩，以谋杀和叛乱的罪名正式宣判你死刑，最后，你可有话要说？”

对方僵硬地回过头来。“我接受你的审判，而你的人民将来必会审判你，现在，快快动手，再给自己增添一笔罪行吧。”

这次，他不再犹豫。


	4. Chapter 4

我到底做了什么？

他头发散乱，浑身浴血，摇摇晃晃地走在通往国王寓所的走道上。

即便封闭的室内把冷雨和湿叶隔绝在外，安度因仍觉得寒意直入骨髓。或许是酒精的作用，他迷迷糊糊地想。

仆从注意到他身上的斑斑血迹，惊讶地倒抽一口气，他们匆忙向国王靠拢，“陛下，这里有军情七处特工的一封信，间谍大师肖尔要求我们务必亲自交到您手上...”安度因伸手接过信，然后用力推开他们。仆从遵命远远退到一边，却个个面带惧色，好似国王的罪孽会通过眼神、触碰和呼吸传染到他们身上。

圣光在上，我身边难道就不再有值得信任的人了吗？这个令人倍感绝望的念头反而令他很想发笑，他又累又冷，全身叫嚣着需要圣光的治疗，然而他的手抖得很厉害，被血染红的萨拉迈恩在他的掌中微微摇颤，发出几不可闻的颤抖呻吟。

我不是丧心病狂的杀戮机器，查尔斯背叛了我，还狠狠羞辱了我，这是他应得的惩罚。

宣判凡人死刑以后，安度因举着父亲的剑，沉重而精准地挥下，但连续挥砍了几次才把查尔斯的头颅和身体斩开，对方的血溅得他满身都是，犹如一生都难以摆脱的诅咒，牢牢附于他的长袍、袖口、手套、头发和脸庞。后来他去看了那三名犯人，只见他们吓得痛哭流涕，苦苦哀求，最终国王决定让他们继续关在大牢里，听候发落。他仍保留着心中的仁慈和善良，同时也希望吉恩和其他人能够理解自己。然而狼人国王只是沉默地注视着他，双拳紧紧握拢，良久，用力地一甩袖口，然后背着手独自离开，塞尔沃特望他的表情仿佛正看着一头可怕的吃人怪物，可那尽职的典狱官还是唤来了一名法师，命令对方用传送门把状态不佳的国王带回暴风要塞后门的寓所里——绝不能让暴风城的人民看见他们的国王失态的模样。

我现在该相信谁？安度因任自己在弯曲的走廊、空旷的花园和封闭的拱桥间，无星的夜空下漫无目的地行走，雨水淡去了他的脸庞和衣袍上的血迹，却难以洗净内里愈发强烈的负罪感，如今，他的双腿僵硬地向前挪动，仿佛只靠无形的绳索牵引身体，他的思绪则在无尽虚空中漂浮，宛如一片虚弱的薄云——回到寓所以后，他做的第一件事便是命令仆从给自己带来一大壶矮人烈酒。如今，在酒精的作用下，他浑浑噩噩，眼前的路好像走了整整好几百年，可最终，却在关押加尔鲁什的褐色石塔前停步——柯伊遵令把囚犯秘密转移到了新地点。凋零者或许还以为加尔鲁什仍被关在原来的地方，那就让他们去找吧，而他们将要面对的是暴风城陆军的精英队伍。

他几乎是跌跌撞撞着闯进门，负责看守囚犯的柯伊和另外三名新兵抬起目光，被突然出现的国王吓了一跳。

“陛下，你怎么——”

安度因一言不发，一把夺过柯伊手中的钥匙和油灯。

直通地下的楼梯狭窄陡峭，一直往前延伸，有一瞬间，他以为自己将被前方的黑暗吞噬，宛如猎物落入张开的黑色嘴巴，可他的脚步一直没有停下，没有停下...

“你听说了吗？陛下处死了查尔斯队长。”

“圣光在上！这是真的吗？”

“......其实你不觉得陛下和加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的关系不太寻常吗？他总是深夜到访，待在里面好几个小时才离开。”

“这样的话还是别让陛下听见为妙。”

楼梯终于到头，对面有一扇椭圆的门，还有两个窃窃私语的站岗卫兵，看见国王到来，他们急忙噤声，紧张地鞠了一躬，安度因假装没听见二人的话，他在宽大的橡木门板上摸索了半天，然后找到锁孔，其间那两个士兵惊愕的目光一直没有从他身上移开。让他们看吧，我既然能忘掉查尔斯的死，忽略他们更是轻而易举。

远处，一支火炬突然熄灭，好像有别的东西拖着模糊的脚步，沿着长长过道步步紧逼，并挥动了一下透明的手掌，火光在其无形的掌风下湮灭无踪。

安度因推门而入，整个身体几乎猛撞进去，当他头昏眼花，气喘吁吁地停步时，发现门后是一间更加阴湿的石室，加尔鲁什在黑暗中默默凝视着他，不知何由，兽人越是冷静，他便越是不安。

只见面前的人盘腿坐在地上，主动举起酒杯，灌下一大口，“这就是传说中的达拉然产的黑葡萄酒？”他低头望着手里的小号酒杯，语调轻松得好像只是在聊普通家常，“比莫高雷产的烈酒还要难喝，用来解渴倒是没差。听说今天是你救了我一命。”

“是圣光回应了我的召唤，它支持我的决定。”

“圣光，”加尔鲁什又倒满了一杯酒，铐链在他手腕上哗啦响动，“听上去更像是你的意志奴役了它的力量。”

“因为圣光认为我的决定是正确的。”他强调，“查尔斯背叛了我，这一点你说对了。”

加尔鲁什打量了他一阵。“你杀了他。”

安度因没有回答，他知道自己无需回答，因为对方早就看到答案。他掩上门，明亮的光线被阻隔在外，不知怎的，对方赤裸的上身让他想起了那两个奇怪的梦。

和兽人做爱感觉会是怎样？突如其来的奇怪念想让他暗自吓了一跳。“他们说你我的关系非比寻常，”然而冲动的话语未经思考便不受控制脱口而出，他的声音充满酒意，狂乱的冲动令他把油灯挂到墙上以后便快步向前靠近对方，“最近我经常梦到你，都是奇怪的梦...但是很真实...”

“你喝醉了。”加尔鲁什皱了皱鼻子。

他盯着对方手腕的铐链，暴风城与奥格瑞玛的梦境如翩翩起舞的蝴蝶在脑中旋转翻飞，“干脆我们做一次吧？”

兽人的表情瞬间凝固，半晌之间，他错愕地瞪着对方。“做什么？”

安度因踉跄着再往前走了两步，几乎整个人扑倒在加尔鲁什身上，干燥的稻草在脚下窸窣作响，他直接把手伸向腰带，手指却因为浓烈的醉意而不住颤抖，宛如残废，大脑的思考运作早已跟不上行动。既然他们认为我们的关系非比寻常，那就让它成为现实吧！

人类的冲动行为令加尔鲁什不知所措，他竭尽所能地远离面前的人，后背却只能碰到坚硬的石壁，无路可退。“小兔崽子你疯不了不成？”加尔鲁什的脸涨成通红，“我们、我们怎么可能——”

“我们为什么不能？”安度因反问。他的指头缓慢而笨拙地解开扣子和衣带。绶带、外套和胸针滑到地上，在稻草间发出一声闷响。当他膝盖一个脱力，整个人跪在兽人面前时，加尔鲁什看上去彻底火了：“再靠近我一步，你的下场就会跟今天早上那个死去的士兵一样！”他呲牙咧嘴，向对方发出威胁的嘶声。

然而他的威胁和吼叫完全不管用，安度因的双眼紧紧盯着对方腿间的鼓胀，那处的欲望仍未苏醒，尺寸却已经接近普通人类男性的两倍，酒精的作用催化了幻想的真实性，他想象着那个兽人玩意插进自己体内，顶入腹部的饱胀感，不由紧张地咽了咽口水。

“假如我解开你身上的镣铐，你会跟我做吗？”他伸手按住兽人的大腿之间，却失望地发现对方没有勃起，“你为什么没有反应？”他用手指稍微挤了挤，却听见加尔鲁什“嘶”的一声，抬起头的那一刻，兽人像只陷入疯狂暴怒的野兽般向他扑来，身上的铁链颤抖不止，剧烈呻吟。酒壶和酒杯滚落在地，液体被稻草吸收。在对方的拳头离他的脸庞仅有咫尺之际，安度因迅速且及时地向后躲开，避过了兽人的攻击，眩晕感自头部袭来，他忍不住按住太阳穴。

“你以为我会像你们这些人类一样...”加尔鲁什气喘吁吁，此时，他那张褐色的脸由于愤怒和羞耻而涨成暗红，“别以为我跟你们一样，看见一个弱不禁风的小人类在面前脱光衣服就会有把他操死的冲动，你这细皮嫩肉的算什么东西？还不如让我去操一群丹莫罗的山羊！我是堂堂正正的玛格汉兽人，对你们人类的小身躯没有兴趣！”语毕，他一拳砸在身下的草席，引得稻草碎屑如尘埃般翻飞飘扬。

加尔鲁什的怒吼犹如白热的匕首贯穿全身，不知怎的，安度因感觉全身的骨头都在隐隐作痛，咯咯作响。我刚才做了什么？他倒在地上，蜷缩身体，边喘气边想，圣光在上，你为何不阻止我？

“抱歉，加尔鲁什...”他颤抖着摸索着地面的外套，手指却碰到了一张羊毛纸，它从外套的口袋里伸了出来，安度因想起这是肖尔特意交给他的信件，“我只是...头脑突然不太清醒，是酒精的缘故...”

“你从一开始就没有正常过。”加尔鲁什哼了一声，尴尬的气氛在阴暗的石室中蔓延。

“你的猜测没有错，我处死了查尔斯队长，”强烈的无力感自全身袭来，安度因直接坐在地上，背靠墙壁，他仍然感觉得到圣光的力量一直与自己同在，然而现在他只想好好休息一下，“他们更希望被我砍头的人是你，我就知道，除了父亲，吉安娜和维纶，从来就没有什么人相信我。”

“而你看起来一天比一天虚弱，”加尔鲁什手臂上的肌肉稍微放松下来，“在他们眼中，你就是一个天真的蠢货，蠢货怎么能统治和守护自己的人民呢？别开玩笑了。”

“你也是这么认为的吗？”安度因突然问，“你也觉得我...愚蠢吗？”

兽人很明显吃了一惊，他谨慎地打量着人类，小心寻觅着对方的话中陷阱，“那是当然，只要不是蠢货，每个人都会这么想，在这个弱肉强食的战争年代里热爱和平本来就是一个愚蠢的想法。我们求生，我们夺取，才是这个世界的真理。”加尔鲁什金黄色的眼睛懒洋洋地盯着墙壁上的硝石补丁，他甚至伸手碰了碰，“所以现在你后悔吗？你在我身上浪费了这么多口舌，甚至因为我的存在而杀了你身边的人，你后悔吗？”

是啊，我后悔吗？安度因盯着自己的双手，他的手套已然湿透，贴着手掌，湿黏黏的。吉恩说得对，我不应该动手的......为了守护艾泽拉斯的和平，他可以上战场杀敌，并且毫不犹豫，可现在，查尔斯的死又算得上什么？他为什么非处死他不可？

“吾生也有涯，而知也无涯。”而正当他陷入迷茫之际，维纶的低语在他耳边回荡。先知生前曾如此教诲他，直到后来，他的父亲也从这句话得到领悟，而在成长和改变之前，他的脾性和加尔鲁什又是多么相似。每个人都有成长的空间...

“我相信你还是可以改变，即便你做了这么多...错误的事。”他的话让加尔鲁什猛然转过头，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“你和他们都认为我是个...天真的蠢货，这说明你们并没有什么不同，他们能够改变，你也可以。”

“可是你限制了我的人身自由，剥夺了我追求荣耀的权利，光是这点，我就不能原谅你。”加尔鲁什阴沉着脸咕哝道，“你把所有反对你的人都关进大牢里——尤其战士——还能指望他们会被你的仁慈与宽容感化吗？若是这样想那你真的就是个蠢货。”

“或许这一次，你也说对了。”安度因冲他苦涩一笑。查尔斯尸首分离的光景在脑海中挥之不去，他犯下了严重的错误，而他最信任的人只能接二连三地为他的失误付出代价。这时，一个疯狂的念头突袭脑际，让他忽然对兽人说：“如果纳萨诺斯.凋零者和他的勇士来营救你，且成功了的话...我不会再阻止你们。”

“什么？”

“为了暴风城人民能够安心地生活下去，为了我的顾问不再为我的个人失误负责，我决定放你自由。”安度因深吸一口气，不知道为什么，现在的他有点想哭，“我对你们只有一个请求——不要伤害这里的无辜士兵，你们有权利反击，但是...请尽量不要取他们性命，希望你信守诺言。

“我知道他们已经发现了这里，以及你还活着的真相，我不该低估纳萨诺斯.凋零者的侦察能力，他也许已经知道了暴风要塞那唯一的下水通道是一个陷阱...我希望他有所察觉，否则我的士兵决不会对你们手软。”

兽人安静地聆听着他的话。

“既然萨尔已经回归部落——他是兽人心目中的榜样——和我相比，他更适合引导你重回正道，届时，我希望联盟与部落的和平协议能够继续生效。”语毕，他拆开手里的信封，“巴洛协会”四字赫然映入眼帘，随后的内容更是让他手脚冰凉，浑身颤抖，面色惨白。

加尔鲁什无言打量着他，良久，兽人叹了声气，缓缓说道：“你的顾问迟早会把你逼疯的。”

“什么？”安度因闻言转过头愕然凝望对方，好似兽人在说一门自己完全听不懂的奇特陌生语言，他的嗓子嘶哑得厉害，仿佛有相当很长时间没有说话。

“我说你还没有准备好成为国王，”加尔鲁什平静地看着他，“再这样下去他们可不仅仅只是逼疯你这么简单...”

话音未落，安度因的身体不受控制地扑向对方，他的双臂紧紧抱住兽人的腰部，脸部紧贴宽阔的棕色胸膛。兽人的结论让他想起了许多事情：在埃索达，维纶指导他第一次接触圣光；在铁炉堡，他成功阻止父亲砍杀茉艾拉公主，促成了三锤议会的成立；英雄纪念日当天，在母亲的墓碑前，瓦里安骄傲地宣布，他未来会是最伟大的乌瑞恩国王...可是，肖尔在信里说...

他希望自己能够变得像父亲那般坚强，然而往事带着一股令人震颤的冲击力度狠狠敲击着他的脑袋，眼泪不受控制地一滴，一滴往下流淌...

加尔鲁什微微一怔，全身肌肉在一瞬间再度紧绷起来，然而这次他选择放松身体，保持沉默，没有推开倒在自己怀里嚎啕大哭的人类国王。

当他离开塔楼，跌跌撞撞地回到寝室以后便倒头昏睡过去，梦中，他的父亲出现在雄狮之傲的墓碑前，一个纤长的陌生身影紧靠在他的身边——她的面容模糊不清，但安度因确信对方是他的母后——吉安娜和维纶则立在他们身后，四人在皓月当空下冲他微笑，瓦里安高大的身躯沐浴在神圣柔和的洁白光晕之中，天边的璀璨繁星与之相比犹如微不足道的虚弱烛光，他向儿子张开双臂，做出拥抱的姿势，安度因不由自主地朝他们的方向走去，同样伸出手，父亲身上的铠甲触感坚硬却温暖，如此真实，不像身处梦境...与此同时，母亲柔软的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀。不等安度因开口说话，他们便把他紧紧拥在怀里。

然而在他醒转的瞬间，梦中的美好如虚幻的幻影般，在粉红的朝阳自东边的地平线缓缓升起之际，破碎无存。

*

“陛下，加尔鲁什他...凋零者救走了他，他们...他们已经跑了！”

当柯伊拖着受伤的身体在皇家卫兵的带领下气喘吁吁，焦急万分地走进议事厅时，安度因只是平静地把目光从面前的地图上抬起，他扫了一眼对方凹陷的铠甲、凌乱的短发和脸上的瘀伤，“你们当中还有谁受伤了吗？”

“包括我在内，还有三个站岗士兵，纳萨诺斯.凋零者和他的勇士潜入了石室，打晕了我那三名部下...所幸的是，我们四人身上的不是什么致命伤，并无大碍...只是，当我缓过神来，想要追出去的时候，他们已经找到了通往暴风城下水道的秘密通道，消失无踪了。”柯伊“扑通”一声单膝跪下，“陛下，我的失职辜负了您的信任！”

他们有所不知，安度因正暗自庆幸加尔鲁什和他的同伴遵守了他们的诺言，他转过头对阿里森.迪维说，“把光明大教堂的乔舒修士叫来，让他再检查一下这四个人的伤势。”等对方遵令离开以后，他对柯伊笑道，“你们做的很好，我明白所有人都尽力了，现在，你们的任务已经完成。”

柯伊一脸困惑。“什、什么？那加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮他...”

“联盟有更重要的事情需要处理。”他把视线转向地图旁边的羊皮信纸，“你和剩下的三名士兵到祈愿室集合，乔舒修士会在那里为你们疗伤。”

“...遵命。”他迟疑了不到片刻，便向国王迅速鞠了一躬，转身离开。

巴洛道德改革协会...安度因反复读着肖尔的信件，皱眉思索，他记得在父亲死后，旧城区曾出现了数十宗偷窃事件，在这个民间组织的帮助下，暴风城巡逻兵成功查出了罪犯的真正身份，并将其绳之以法，然而肖尔又告诉他，这个协会建立的主要目的并不只是惩凶除恶这么简单...

“除了暗中协助治安队缉拿要犯以外，他们还负责管理和监察暴风城内部的整体道德水准，包括平民的酗酒、家暴、嫖娼和重婚行为以及贵族的通奸丑闻。”间谍大师曾对他说，“这个组织在莱恩国王在位时就已经成立，神出鬼没的程度恐怕跟军情七处不分上下，”当时安度因第一次看到对方露出了苦笑，“可他们确实有效解决了暴风城的治安问题，所以先王也默许了这个组织的存在。”

当安度因推开议事厅的大门，烈日业已高悬，他注视着脚下的地板，自窄窗溢出的光线在上面映下条条明灭不定的金色光纹。

或许加尔鲁什他们已经逃到了艾尔文森林里了吧...他边走上王座高台边想，而我这边则有自己的烦恼需要解决。昨日，肖尔写信告诉国王，巴洛协会和阿瑟尔主教、鲍雷斯公爵以及佳莉娅女士正密谋造反，第七军团的总指挥官哈尔福德·瑞贝恩得知兄弟被处死以后，迅速离开战场，不知所踪。可如今他首先需要解决的是城里的叛徒。今天一早，杰塔瑞斯将军、哈蒙德.克雷将军和肖尔便领着国王的逮捕令前往他们的住处。

佳莉娅.米奈希尔果然并不简单...他坐上王座，哀叹一声，把脸深深埋入掌心内，两鬓的金色碎发轻轻摩擦手背。此刻，安度因的心里有种强烈的预感；他的所有苦恼，所有痛苦会在今天之内结束。

这时，他听见了一连串密集的脚步声在远处的地砖响起，他们并非三三两两地走来，而是成群结队，至少有二十人，不，或许更多...

脚步声越来越近，安度因缓缓抬起头，却发觉站在眼前的并不是成功把叛徒绑过来的杰塔瑞斯将军、哈蒙德将军或肖尔和他们的队伍。

“安度因，”也许是光线的缘故，吉恩的脸色看起来十分糟糕，“我看见你昨天深夜从加尔鲁什的地方走出来。”

安度因记得他还是衣衫不整地从里面走出。“没错。”他坦然承认，同时也对自己的镇定感到惊讶。可是我从没想到你会背叛我，吉恩。

巴洛协会的成员和冒险者们面面相觑，鲍雷斯公爵站在狼人国王的身后，薄薄的嘴唇紧紧抿成一道直线。

“杰塔瑞斯，肖尔和哈蒙德呢？”

“他们不会有生命危险，我向你保证。”吉恩回答。

“你阻止了他们，相当于背叛了我。”安度因直言。

“孩子，我们从未打算伤害你...”老者露出了受伤的表情，“王冠给予你的重压超乎想象，我们都看出来了，你需要休息一段时间，阿瑟尔主教答应我会好好照顾你。”

可为什么站在我面前的你是狼人形态？“你们是以为我的精神出现了问题，还是断定我背叛了联盟？因为查尔斯的死亡，还是加尔鲁什的幸存？”

“安度因，这些已经不重要了...”

“这些对你们来说当然重要。”他站起身，在高台上俯视他们，守在要塞周围的皇家卫兵纷纷拔出武器...面向的却是他们曾经的国王。

“看来你们蓄谋已久。”安度因背着手，冲他们悲哀地笑笑。

“你为那失心疯的怪物处死了联盟最忠心最勇敢的骑士，你就是联盟的叛徒，这点毋庸置疑！”人群之中不知道是谁喊了一声，他的同伴紧接着附和回应，他们的声音回荡在空旷的要塞内，令安度因心寒心碎，“叛徒，联盟的叛徒！”

他们说的可能没错，一个不可思议的念头闯入了他的脑内。安度因望着正竭力阻止人群呼喝的吉恩，不禁心想：在他们眼里，我并不是一个合格的国王，吉恩对联盟忠心耿耿，并且爱民如子，我可以放心地把这个王国交给他治理，他会从我们的人民那里赢得比我更多的爱戴...

可是，谁还会考虑联盟和部落的合作关系以及艾泽拉斯未来的命运？

“吉恩，我问你，”他悲伤地望着他曾经的顾问，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮已经从狱中逃跑，你将如何处置这个事件？”

果不其然，他的问题令对方微微一怔，“在艾尔文森林巡逻的皇家守备队早已接到我的命令，传令官也在闪金镇和北郡修道院、东谷伐木场及西泉要塞派发了悬赏令，并设好了埋伏，如若发现加尔鲁什和凋零者的踪影，格杀勿论。”

吉恩的回答让安度因下定了决心。他叹了声气，缓慢地走下高台，皇家卫兵举着武器，朝他的方向包围，前进。

“干什么？你们都放下武器！”吉恩气恼地冲他们挥了挥手，“我们要避免无谓的流血冲突，不管怎样，他将来还是你们的国王！”

士兵们陷入了犹豫，他们把长剑和盾牌缓缓放低，却没有停下向安度因靠拢的脚步。

然而他突然拔出萨拉迈恩，一道耀眼的金色光团出现在曾经的人类国王身上，如炸弹般爆裂开来，周围的皇家士兵瞬间被这道巨大的冲击力量击飞，他们惨叫一声，身体后仰，后背撞地，长剑与盾牌与地板相碰，发出刺耳的金属震裂声。附近的廊柱甚至裂开几道灰色细痕，白色的齑粉如飘动的落雪降到地板。有一瞬间，安度因意识到自己的力量过于强大，以至于陷入了短暂的迟疑。

如果我使出全力，很有可能毁掉整个暴风要塞...

这时，其中一个猎人趁他失神之际，迅速拿起长弓，将箭搭在弦上，拉紧，放。下一秒，一支带着灰色鹅羽的箭射中了安度因的后背。剧烈的痛感几乎让他尖叫一声，昏死过去，他强迫自己保持理智，不断冒汗的手紧紧握住了剑柄，剑尖触地，在蓝白相间的石砖上刮出一条浅浅的痕迹。

如果我被他们抓住，就会彻底失去自由，加尔鲁什会被他们杀死，我必须警告他！只要他活着并改过自新，我就能让其他人相信，和平还有希望...于是，他强忍剧痛，向前全速奔跑，冲出通往后花园的大门。

“不！！！”吉恩大吼一声，正要向前阻止，却被鲍雷斯攥住手臂。

安度因的后背流血不止，然而他没有时间给自己治疗，因为其他人正冲他奔跑而来，手里拿着各式各样的武器。他咬紧牙关，念出恐惧法术，一道紫黑色的弧度在众人头顶闪过，方才意图靠近他的人纷纷抱头鼠窜，甚至有人差点从平台坠落。

刚才袭击他的弓箭手再次搭弓上弦，又有一支箭射入了他右边的小腿，安度因闷哼一声，整个人几乎失去平衡向前扑倒。

“你们都疯了？快给我住手！”他听见吉恩正在朝他们怒吼。转眼望去，他看见狼人甚至开始攻击试图朝安度因冲来的冒险者和士兵。

然而一个站在远处的人类法师逮住机会，冲他施放出火球术，安度因用护盾术挡住了她的攻击，却被另一个术士对着他的后背使用了腐蚀术，下一刻，他的背部剧痛无比，仿佛有无数只从焰火之中爬出来的毒蝎噬咬肉体，刺鼻且自带腐蚀性的脓水从受伤的部位流出，甚至烫伤了他本没受伤的皮肤。看来我终于体会到加尔鲁什被自己的暗言术伤到的痛苦...他咬着牙，边忍痛边想。对方还想对他施放第二波法术，而这次安度因用苦修法术制止了他，金色的光芒如剑般贯穿了术士的胸口，只见对方痛呼一声，全身脱力般坐倒在地，暂时失去了战斗的力气。

混乱之际，他摸到了呼唤坐骑的召唤器，一阵侧耳的哨音穿透了整个后花园，前方山脉上空出现了一只狮鹫的身影，然而它离暴风要塞太远，看起来只像一个小小黑点。

这时，一名矮人战士向他挥剑砍来，安度因侧身躲开，并用真言术挡住了暗夜精灵盗贼一记利落的突刺，他用圣光击退了其他想要靠近过来的人，而不知为何，他的身体越是疲累，体内的力量越是强大，圣光无时无刻不在回应着他的呼唤，假如他愿意，它甚至能毁掉这里的一切，但安度因不能让这种事发生，即便他们已经失去了理智，也依旧是他曾经的人民，是他父亲的人民。

这时，吉恩和剩下的人业已挤出了大门，狼人双眼通红，怒吼着推开想要向安度因发起冲锋进攻的冒险者，锋利的狼爪在他们身上留下一条条血红的痕迹，他们却依然不愿停下攻击。“你们都给我住手...安度因！”

然而话音未落，埋伏于远处的盗贼忽地举起手枪，对准了前暴风城国王的胸口。

圣光在响彻云霄的枪声中迅速燃尽。

*

“你到底知不知道这里是哪儿？”加尔鲁什不耐烦地冲走在最前面的游侠喊。凋零者把他从塔楼的地下通道带出来以后，其他勇士不等加尔鲁什搞清楚他们的计划，便果断选择分头行事。随后，他和这位游侠一直在艾尔文森林毫不起眼的洞穴、小河间鬼鬼祟祟地前行，途中还解决了不少瘌皮狼和毒蜘蛛，然而他们已经走了接近两个小时，这个不靠谱的游侠却一直带着他在这该死的联盟森林里绕圈。

“请您耐心点，大酋长。”凋零者头也不回，加尔鲁什猛然发觉，大酋长的称呼对他来说突然变得有点陌生。“那个人类国王在唯一的下水道出口设下了陷阱，堵住了最便捷的逃跑方向。您知道我们更不能直接走大路，闪金镇附近巡逻的卫兵特别多，恐怕他们早已接到了暴风城的通缉令，四下寻找我们了。”

那个小人类说的没错，这家伙确实很聪明，“这两天你和你的人一直埋伏在暴风城里，为什么他们都没有发现你？”

“谁会拒绝一群全副武装，效忠联盟的死亡骑士呢？”

这大概是某个有趣的玩笑吧...但加尔鲁什压根没法笑出来。“没想到派人来救我的竟然是希尔瓦娜斯。”他沉着脸咕哝着，“我还以为她会跟沃金一样，巴不得我被联盟处死呢。”

游侠忽然停下脚步，正当加尔鲁什要抱怨他莫名其妙的举止之际面无表情地回头，“一直以来，我的女王只承认您是部落唯一的大酋长。”

肯定是一句谎言！“可是我听说萨尔已经回来了。”

“这意味着萨尔的部落将想方设法跟联盟握手言和，然而哪怕和平协议在手，恐怕格雷迈恩也不会忘记吉尔尼斯城的事，在风暴峡湾发生的激战让女王深深意识到这一点——联盟的小鬼国王根本无法压制他的怒火。而洛瑟玛.塞隆只为明哲保身，从未伸出援助之手。您知道佳莉娅.米奈希尔还活着吧？”

她严重威胁着希尔瓦娜斯在幽暗城的统治地位，加尔鲁什默默思忖，他们果然别有所图，“现在，我身边没有军队，马尔考罗克和扎伊拉远在卡利姆多，不等我抵达那儿，萨尔、沃金和贝恩就已经把他们控制住，你们指望我能做什么呢？”

“您说的没错，沃金和他的部族，以及雷霆崖共同组建了一支起义军，他们加入了灰谷战争，和卡多雷的哨兵和德鲁伊合作打败了您的拥护者。”一抹象征着幸灾乐祸的浅笑在凋零者苍白的唇间拂过，但转瞬即逝，加尔鲁什几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，这家伙令人厌恶的程度简直跟他的女王不相上下！还有沃金和那群叛徒，我一定要让他们付出血的代价！

“可是，”凋零者接下来的解释勾起了加尔鲁什的兴趣，“一个神秘的帮手找到了我的女王，他声称既可以为你从另一个世界争取一支更强大的兽人军队，又能帮助艾泽拉斯抵抗燃烧军团的威胁——通过一个名为‘时光之眼’的沙漏。”

“时光之眼”？他是指能够穿越时空的工具？“我想那应该是属于青铜龙的玩意。”

凋零者没有回答。又一头瘌皮狼从树林里钻了出来，他优雅地搭弓上弦，放箭，那头野兽哀嚎一声，重重倒地，“大酋长，我想您是个聪明人，应该已经明白女王的一番苦心。”

“是啊，我比任何人都要明白。”加尔鲁什眯了眯眼睛，攥紧了血吼——凋零者在石室旁边的武器库为他偷回了父亲的武器，并交还于他，“那么咱们下一个目标就是到幽暗城会会那青铜龙。”实话实说，他恨透了这群会行走和说话的尸体，然而他没有别的地方可去。如果希尔瓦娜斯说的是真的，我就能重新得到一支真正的军队，假如是谎言...我会让他们尝尝血吼的滋味。

“前面就是石碑湖。”凋零者伸手往前一指，加尔鲁什顺着他所指的方向望去，一池清澈的圆形湖水，湖面在阳光的照映下闪闪发亮，宛如有一条镶嵌着银色珠片的透明缎带覆盖其上，湖中央有一座绿色小岛，上面矗立着形状不一的灰色石碑，“我们的坐骑就停在碧玉矿洞上方的一座山顶，附近的狗头人和联盟的埋伏陷阱已经被其他勇士清理干净，只要我们毫无顾虑地一直往前走，抵达矿洞——”

当他们经过一块高大的灰色岩石前，加尔鲁什停住了脚步。

安度因背靠岩石，浑身是血，不省人事。除去身上大小不一的刀伤和发紫的瘀伤，他的右小腿、左边的大腿和后背各插了一支灰色鹅羽的箭，血流如注，染黑了身上的蓝色长袍和褐色长裤；左胸和腹部的枪伤则如两个乌黑的深洞，从洞口喷吐而出的鲜红液体如一股红色的河流俯冲直下，染湿草地。

“这不是联盟的安度因.乌瑞恩国王？”凋零者上前几步，观察片刻，然后平静地得出结论，“看来在我们离开以后，暴风城经历了一场大暴动...他身上流的血太多，已经错过了治疗的最佳时机。女王最担心的事情似乎发生了。”

什么事情？他正想发问，然而那原本一动不动的小人类身体突然剧烈抖动了几下，咳出了一口血。

“你去把我们的坐骑牵过来。”加尔鲁什在安度因面前单膝蹲下。

凋零者微微偏头，红色的眼眸闪过一抹困惑，“大酋长，他已经没救了，我们应该丢下他然后继续前进。”

“你的女王已经承认我是你们的大酋长，”他回头瞪着游侠，“那么你也该服从我的命令，不要浪费时间，在联盟发现我们以前，快去快回。”

对方意味深长地看了他们一眼，“既然是大酋长的命令，我必然遵从。”被遗忘者的语气充满了令加尔鲁什厌恶至极的傲慢，“不过在我暂时离开的期间，也请您好好保护自己。”他微微鞠了一躬，优雅地转身走开。

地狱咆哮转过头去，注视着奄奄一息的安度因。

“加尔鲁什，”正当他要断定安度因已经彻底没了呼吸时，对方竟缓缓睁开了眼睛，“你没有被他们发现...真是太好了...”他的声音气若游丝。兽人皱着眉观察他的伤势，都不是致命伤，但正如凋零者所言，这个小人类确实失血过多。

“我想你应该待在暴风城才对。”你是怎么来到这儿的？

“他们...他们要派人杀你，我想警告你...可是、可是他们...”后半句话即使没被说出口，加尔鲁什也意识到他和联盟之间发生了什么，他是为了我跟联盟决裂？兽人不敢细想，“我及时跳上狮鹫，寻找你们的身影...但不知怎的就摔下来了...这里是哪里？”

“石碑湖。”兽人回答。

“第一次战争的英雄们的石碑，我一直想亲自到这里看看，在我的父亲...在我...”

“我说过，他们迟早会害死你。”加尔鲁什沉重地叹了口气，“那群联盟，果然没一个好东西。”

“我总是觉得...有什么东西让我困在了这里...可是现在...我马上就要自由了，你呢？”安度因艰难地发出一声轻笑，似乎肺部也受了很重的伤，“加尔鲁什，假如你还心存荣耀...那就帮个忙...尽快让我的灵魂解脱吧...”

兽人陷入了沉默。

难道我也被什么东西束缚了吗？他快速转动脑袋，努力回想着继任大酋长以后的一系列事件和意外：凯恩.血蹄怒斥他不配领导部落——即便他们曾在诺森德并肩作战——向他提出生死决斗；玛加萨在这场决斗中寻得机会，奸计得逞，导致牛头人从未信任他；沃金公然挑战他的权威，叫嚣着要取他性命；后来那死里逃生的该死巨魔把萨尔请了回来，他们和灰谷的联盟士兵合作，他的支持者将被一网打尽...部落不再有他的一席之地...一群不知死活的叛徒！

此刻，他恨不得把心中升腾的怒火尽数倾泻在这人类身上：凋零者说的没错，我应该直接把他扔下。兽人瞪着对方，不由握紧了战斧，这个小人类剥夺了我的人身自由，间接导致那群叛徒有机可乘，说什么也不能原谅他...

然而现在他却懊恼地发觉，自己竟对安度因莫名其妙地产生了一种同病相怜的感觉。

“既然这是你想要的，那就成全你！”加尔鲁什忽地站起身，满面怒容。

“既然你还恨着我，那就快点动手吧。”

兽人咬紧牙关，提起血吼。你说的没错，我恨死你了...

*

锋利的斧刃架到人类苍白的脖颈之上。

加尔鲁什看着对方紧握的拳头，几乎得意忘形地笑出声。他曾威胁瓦里安.乌瑞恩，等联盟至高王那爱哭鼻子的小崽子登上王位，他会率领部落大军亲自毁掉他的王国，却不曾想到，乌瑞恩那小兔崽子竟自投罗网。

小子，你那顾问可是干了一件天大的好事，现在该轮到他的国王对此付出代价了！

吉恩.格雷迈恩毁掉了部落的一艘战斗飞艇，破坏了女妖之王的计划，自那以后希尔瓦娜斯和她的同胞声称联盟借机杀害了大量被遗忘者士兵和瓦格里，为了让族人得以生存，他们只得 另寻出路，而与此同时，对抗恶魔的态度也愈加消极。更让他气愤的是，不管大酋长的警告措辞再怎么激烈，女妖之王也只是为部落雇来几名被金币和奖励吸引的冒险者，敷衍了事。那个贱人从未把我放在眼里！加尔鲁什愤怒地想，也许只有我亲自取了联盟至高王的首级，那些家伙才会明白我的真正实力，更加服从我的领导...

想到这，他的手臂稍微使了点力气，斧刃紧紧按在对方的肩上，几乎切进血肉，而他自己却不由自主地用目光仔细打量起面前的人。

那个在当年的塞拉摩和平峰会让他下不了台子的小兔崽子长高了不少，但跟他那高大魁梧的父亲相比又显得过于瘦弱，不堪一击，而且看起来很疲倦，很哀伤...而此刻，安度因也在回望着自己，明明眼中闪动着微弱的惧色，但加尔鲁什看着那双明亮澄澈的蓝眼睛，忽觉自己才是更容易被看穿的那一方。正当他的内心开始陷入纠结之际，纳格兰的往事忽然再现，那对眼睛让他不由想起加拉达尔外围的天歌湖。

地狱咆哮之子顿时失去了杀死这个人类的冲动。

于是，他放下血吼，转过身去，不让对方注意到自己的不知所措，“滚，下次，再让我见到你，一定不会对你客气。”

然而那小人类还立在原地，呆呆注视着他。“你刚才差点被杀...”

“趁我改变主意之前，快给我滚！”而匆忙逃走的却是他自己。

*

这时，加尔鲁什听见了脚步轻踩树叶的声响，他迅速从回忆中缓过神来，转头观察动静的来源。两头森林灰狼自一片绿色的树丛穿出，呲牙咧嘴地冲他们发出低吼。安度因身上的血腥味吸引了这些嗅觉灵敏的野兽。

加尔鲁什下定了决心。

“小兔崽子，别说那么多废话了，”他抬手捏住人类的下颚，那双逐渐失去焦距的蓝色眼睛迷茫地回望着他，见鬼，他的呼吸越来越微弱了...“我见识过你的力量，你绝对不弱，所以给我打起精神来，治疗你自己。”说罢，他站起身，面向灰狼，冲它们发出挑战的吼声。

第一头灰色野狼朝他发起了冲锋，向他挡在前面的手臂咬去，加尔鲁什双手攥住斧柄，微微侧身，往灰狼从正面扑来的身躯猛地一挥，下一秒，斧刃划破空气，发出尖锐的啸叫声，紧接着是野狼的哀嚎，血吼几乎把它的身体一分为二，迸裂的血浆和内脏宛如自切破的甜瓜里溅出的黏稠汁液，紧紧贴在兽人的身上，加尔鲁什皱了皱眉头，但依然毫不犹豫地举起战斧劈向下一个敌人。

“治疗自己！听见了没有？”当第二头灰狼倒下，他气喘吁吁地回头怒吼。

然而安度因只是微微动了动手指，缓缓抬起苍白如纸的脸，洋溢着笑意的眼中映着加尔鲁什满是错愕神色的褐色脸庞。此时，阵阵徐风带着声声哀伤的叹息迎面吹来，树叶和木枝相互摩擦，窸窣作响，仿佛正在弹奏亡者的哀歌。

“加尔鲁什，”他微笑着，轻轻地长叹一声气，“原来你是关心我的啊...”

什么？兽人突然愣住，仿佛被突如其来的风暴袭击，无数个念头在脑中不断飞转，而每一个念头都在不断加深他心中的困惑，让太阳穴隐隐作痛。这种痛苦并没有持续很久——林间传来的一声狼嗥暂时将他从内心的挣扎解救出来。加尔鲁什猛然回过神来，警惕地转头望去，只见三头森林灰狼从低矮的树丛间冒出。

他强迫自己马上进入战斗的嗜血状态。

这场战力悬殊的打斗结束得很快，然而当最后一头野狼倒在他的斧下时，加尔鲁什已是满头大汗，喘息不止。看来我真的已经有很长一段时间没有战斗了，他甩了甩酸痛的手臂，血吼上的脑浆和内脏随之抖落地面。整片森林陷入了一阵诡异的安静。

我真的在关心那个人类吗？加尔鲁什低头，难以置信地看着自己沾满鲜血的双手，这怎么可能...他仔细回忆着被俘以来跟对方独处的点滴，虽然如今回想起来依然令人不快，但是...

每次安度因来看他的时候，那无意间透露着忧伤情绪的眼神总是深深勾起他的好奇心，后来，加尔鲁什明白了，对方是这个世界上最孤独的人，因为他与这个时代格格不入的理念，因为联盟的顾问对他的不信任。而这个男孩所承受的痛苦和重压，无人理解。

那你呢？一个陌生的声音在兽人耳际回荡。顷刻间，沃金、凯恩和反对者们的身影闪过脑际，一张张暴怒的面容不断在眼前盘旋更替，尽管支持者的喝彩一声更比一声高，加尔鲁什仍无法忽视那些充满质疑和批评的声音。假如某天他深陷困境，危在旦夕，他们会毫不犹豫地舍命相救，只因他是部落的大酋长，他们的领袖。然而这个男孩...

加尔鲁什决定把这些胡思乱想抛到一边，他动了动嘴唇，率先打破沉默：“喂，小兔崽子，你要不到别的地方避避风头吧？总之不要留在艾泽拉斯。”那么应该让他去哪里呢？“比如纳格兰，”故乡的名字脱口而出，他来不及为自己的冲动感到惊讶，嘴巴便不受控制地继续往下说，“我的族人应该不会很喜欢你，可至少...盖亚安宗母不会亏待你。”

但是没有人回应。

他转身，却发现安度因一动不动地靠在岩石边，双目紧闭，面带微笑，仿佛只是沉沉睡着，沦陷于美梦之中，然而加尔鲁什知道，他不会再醒来。自林间吹来的风宛如无数根温柔的手指，轻轻抚弄人类的金发，细软的发丝随之翩翩起舞，宛如正欢呼雀跃的小精灵。

我刚才说的话他听见了吗？加尔鲁什怔怔地向前几步，却感觉双腿沉重如铅，他把目光移向被对方紧紧握在手中的萨拉迈恩，剑柄上的光芒业已熄灭，宣告着一个生命的消逝。

他被他的人民背叛、重伤，可为何他还能笑着死去？难道在他心里，对那些人就没有一丁点儿恨意么？

“我马上就要自由了，你呢？”

安度因虚弱的声音在他耳边响起，宛如一道令他终生难忘的诅咒。周遭的树叶和枝条剧烈晃动，沙沙作响，加尔鲁什感到前所未有的烦躁。

“他似乎已经死了。”正当他心烦意乱之时，凋零者的声音几乎让他吓了一跳。

加尔鲁什回头，看见被遗忘者游侠从一头双足飞龙身上翻下，带着满意的神色环顾了下四周。“看来我不在这里的期间，大酋长把自己保护得很好。”

“你离开的时间也太长了吧。”他恼怒地瞪着凋零者，势必要把对方当作出气的对象。

“我需要尽可能绕开联盟的埋伏。”游侠面不改色，他在安度因面前站定，然后蹲下身确认对方的气息，“已经彻底断气了，我很惊讶竟然不是您亲自动的手。”

加尔鲁什白了他一眼，“我们不能就这样把他丢在这。”附近有太多野兽了...

游侠的红色眼睛里闪过一抹嘲弄的神色，“大酋长，如果您是指埋葬他的话，很抱歉，我们在这里拖得越久，留给我们逃跑的时间也会变得更少...”他的嘴角微微一动，似乎对加尔鲁什笑了笑，“当然我们还有更好的办法，倘若您想让他复生，女王可以帮助您，这对于联盟来说，也将是一次沉重的打击，她非常乐意看到这样的事情发生。”

“你是指利用他去对付联盟？”他充满厌恶地看着游侠。他们想玷污安度因的荣誉和自由意志。被遗忘者的行事方式正是加尔鲁什最痛恨的地方。

凋零者那双烛焰般的眼睛凝视着愤怒的兽人，半晌，黑暗女王的游侠耸耸肩，“大酋长不同意，我们不会自作主张。”

加尔鲁什半信半疑地看着他，随后缓慢地点点头，“这样再好不过。”他用眼角余光看了安度因最后一眼，然后和游侠并肩走向在不远处等待的两头双足飞龙。

“格雷迈恩是统治暴风城的不二人选，众所周知，他对部落恨之入骨。”凋零者边翻上坐骑，边对他的大酋长说。

“而你的女王，会是第一个被他拿来开刀的人。”

兽人的直言似乎让游侠感到不快，“与此同时您也需要一支新的军队，而我们的新盟友就在幽暗城等待。”

等他们在背上坐稳，双足飞龙张开双翼，搅动空气，跨越树林，升至无云的晴空。加尔鲁什确信，他已经成功摆脱了这里的一切，这里的所有人。不知部落的未来会变得怎样呢？我该先对付这群联盟还是那些部落的叛徒？然而他的心里没有答案。

我马上就要自由了，你呢？然而当他暗自松了口气时，人类的声音伴着微风，不合时宜地传来。强烈的愧疚感化作一阵令人窒息的刺痛，如匕首般狠狠刺入了他的心脏。

兽人忍不住回头，向下张望，却发现在安度因背靠着的那颗灰色岩石附近，成群结队的森林灰狼正从苍翠树丛里的各个方向钻出。然而他们离地面越来越远。在兽人的视线内，人类孤零零的身影逐渐缩小，几乎变成了一个模糊的黑点。

狼群开始往安度因的方向靠拢，加尔鲁什咬牙别开脸去。

*

“昨天晚上我收到了他们的秘密来信，我曾经的人民最终选择站在了希尔瓦娜斯那一边。”佳莉娅在风暴要塞中央的空地来回踱步，裙裾摩擦地板，沙沙作响，一如它的主人般焦躁，“我劝了他们一次又一次，也暗示过希尔瓦娜斯有不可告人的阴谋，可他们坚持一定要对现在的女王忠诚。”

苔丝看着他的父亲坐在王座前的阶梯上，一手撑着太阳穴，读着泰兰德的回信——高阶女祭司在信中告知卡多雷在灰谷之战的胜利，以及对安度因的失踪表示深深的遗憾——闭目沉思片刻，然后用嘶哑疲倦的声线回答：“他们为了希尔瓦娜斯选择成为联盟的敌人，所以我们更加不能心慈手软，等灰谷的狼人士兵撤回东部王国，第七军团回归暴风城，我们再考虑解决幽暗城的问题。”

佳莉娅咬住嘴唇，沉默了一会，“我的丈夫和女儿，”当她开口，声线颤抖嘶哑，“当瘟疫爆发之际，我们在一片恐慌和混乱之中走散，这些年来，我四处寻觅、打探他们的去向，结果都只是徒劳，所以我一直在想，他们会不会成为了被遗忘者的一员，和他们的同伴一样日夜思念着家人。”

“你希望和他们团聚。”苔丝理解佳莉娅的感受。

“是的，苔丝，我对他们的思念正如你父亲对你的牵挂，作为一名母亲，一名妻子，我不能抛下他们，任由希尔瓦娜斯利用他们...”

“倘若米娅或苔丝...甚至利亚姆变成了他们其中一员...”吉恩按住腰间的剑柄，布满血丝的双眼直直盯着佳莉娅，冰冷而阴郁地开口，“我会用我的长剑，给予他们最彻底的解脱，这也是出于父亲对子女，丈夫对妻子最深切的爱。联盟会帮助你对付希尔瓦娜斯，收复前洛丹伦王国，但也请你谨记，刀剑和炮弹不懂分辨敌友，这点希望你做好心理准备。”

那安度因国王的决定呢？苔丝正要开口，却突然记起他已经不是暴风城的国王。父亲，你们到底对他做了什么...

这时，两名肩挂蓝色披风，身披银白盔甲，脱去头盔的士兵来到他们面前，一名脸型瘦削的灰发老兵，一名身材矮胖的年轻新兵。老兵手中的萨拉迈恩血迹斑斑，黯淡无光，宛若熄灭的火焰，僵直地横在戴着硬皮手套的掌中，年轻士兵则手里捧着一块叠成两半的亚麻手帕，里面正包裹着什么物件，两人缓步上前，脸色均白如奶油。

不详的预感在苔丝心中油然而生。

吉恩立马从阶梯上站起来，“找到安度因的下落了吗？”他接二连三地发问，“你们是不是已经把他安顿在光明大教堂？阿瑟尔主教和牧师们有在照顾他吗？他的精神状态现在如何？伤势如何？”

苔丝注意到她父亲袖口下握紧的拳头在颤抖。他感到深深的不安，我们都知道这是一个坏消息，我的父亲拒绝接受和面对...

“陛下，殿下，佳莉娅女士。”灰头发的老兵蠕动了几下苍白的嘴唇，用干涩的声音开口，“我们在石碑湖后方的一片树林里找到了他。”

年轻的士兵紧抿的嘴唇抽搐了几下，爆发出一声颤抖的啜泣。佳莉娅严肃地盯着那块亚麻手帕，一言不发。

吉恩冷冷地横了他们一眼，“那么你们一个个愁眉苦脸的又是为什么？都给我把话说清楚！”

老兵瞅了一眼泣不成声的新兵，转而神色凝重地回答：“我们在那附近发现了一块大岩石，岩石旁有大滩血迹还有几具野狼的尸体...萨拉迈恩躺在血泊之中，我们...我们都知道，国王...安度因.乌瑞恩无论在什么情况也不会丢弃父亲的武器，而他在逃离暴风城之前就已身负重伤，大量失血，而那片树林经常有饥饿的灰狼和棕熊...恐怕，恐怕...”他垂下眼睛，声音越来越小。

佳莉娅惊呼一声，抬手按住发颤的嘴唇，泪水从眼眶滚滚落下。苔丝只觉泪水模糊了视线。

那名年轻的士兵终于开口：“我们只在现场找到了几根...染血的发丝。”他抬起一只颤抖的手，轻轻捏住手帕的边缘，想要摊开展示。

然而吉恩立马喝止了他，“几根头发能证明什么？我的命令是要求你们找到安度因本人，并把他带回暴风城，而你们只找到了他的剑！给我继续寻找，不只东谷伐木场，艾尔文森林的每个角落都不要放过，挨家挨户地查找，说不定有好心的人家悄悄收留了他，西部荒野也不要放过！对了，你们跟西泉要塞的瑞尼尔副队长谈谈...”

“父亲，安度因的伤势不可能允许他跑到更远的地方。”苔丝轻声提醒他。吉恩难以置信地睁眼瞪她，仿佛在看一个疯子。眼前的父亲突然变得好陌生，她被盯得浑身颤抖。

“吉恩，苔丝说的没错，你别为难你的女儿了，她很担心你。”佳莉娅上前轻轻揽住她的肩膀，转头对上狼人国王的目光，“安度因是个好孩子，国王的身份给他带来了无比沉重的负担，压垮了他的精神，这些我都知道，可他确实是个心地善良的年轻人，他的离世也让我感到十分痛心。”前洛丹伦公主眼中闪烁着泪光，宛如被湖水浸湿的蓝宝石，“可是吉恩，你我都要接受这个痛苦的事实...”

“我受够你们的胡言乱语了！”狼人不耐烦地挥挥手，“继续搜找，我不要听任何解释！还有加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，说不定是他掳走了安度因当人质！都给我找到他们，快去！”说罢，他迅速转身背对着所有人，不再言语。

那两个士兵面面相觑，但最终只能向他僵硬地鞠了一躬，跌跌撞撞地离开。

佳莉娅安慰性地拍了拍苔丝的肩膀，“陪在你父亲身边，现在他最需要你的关心。”她同情地看了眼吉恩的背影，然后迅速擦了擦眼泪，优雅地转身离去。

偌大的要塞大厅只剩下父女二人。

“父亲...”苔丝心里斟酌着安慰的话语，同时小心翼翼地向对方靠近。

“这个王位只属于乌瑞恩家族的成员。”吉恩凝视着眼前的王座，却与它保持着一段距离，“安度因永远都是暴风城的国王，我希望他们也能够意识到这一点...我们的行动不是为了篡位，并非要把他永远逐出这座城市，只要他不采取武力抵抗...你知道我一直都很担心他的精神问题，可是...可是...”他的肩膀微微发抖，“安度因在他们面前重伤了自己的皇家卫兵，刺激了他们的不满情绪...当时的场面很混乱...他们人多势众，我一个人无法阻止...也来不及拦住安度因...”

在苔丝的记忆中，父亲一直都是最勇敢无畏的战士，最坚强可靠的一家之主，然而她面前的老者看起来比以往任何时候还要脆弱。“我理解您的感受，大家都知道，您也尽力了。”她将手轻轻搭在吉恩的肩上，柔声道，“安度因也会明白的，您是最尽忠职守的优秀顾问。”

然而她听见对方哽咽了一声，苔丝抬起目光，看着自己的父亲抬手遮挡脸庞，像一个无助的孩子般抽泣起来。

要塞之外，光明大教堂严肃地敲响了正午的钟声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> 1、嘿！完结撒花！这文我磨了两个月，这足以证明，安迪自发性的“黑化”确实很难（。）对不起我不该细读《君主论》的！
> 
> 啊，话说我是不是又把安迪写死了...好吧，我为这篇文里所有被“杀死”的NPC表示深深的歉意，如果这样说能让你们感到一丝宽慰的话（笑）【等等等我不是小黑wwww
> 
> 2、关于标题，个人取名无能，要是中文标题的话我一定会更加严格点题的（喂）以及文中的时间线是我自己洗牌重来，所以编造成分较重，望见谅～
> 
> 3、至于惨烈程度，野狼食尸这一设定其实我在Through the Darkness就想用了...该说我心目中最理想的西幻背景会比wow世界观更残酷更现实（乔治.马丁老师的错）“理想化”情节并不适用于这个环境当中。
> 
> 4、第一次写凋零者这个角色，感觉似乎把他写成了一个OOC话痨orz...但是如果他太无口的话就无法透露部落方面的重要信息了所以只能...故意ooc一下（喂
> 
> 5、关于吼安，在这样的故事框架下，我会拆，即便是我最本命最洁的CP。光有“爱情”，什么也拯救不了，什么也解决不了。虽然吧，有时候YY只需要一次同框，几句台词也能很快乐的样子。人还是要追求点长远的安心吧。也就是光知道他俩有官粮没用，大脑还是需要思考的。而且吧，如果吼安的萌点只有“性张力”这一点的话...也未免...太枯燥了...多点想象力和联想能力，搞点创新不是什么坏事，对吧？对吧？？
> 
> 6、关于巴洛协会，这是我个人原创的一个道德改革协会。稍微翻阅了下十六十七世纪的欧洲道德改革历史，从而得到的灵感，很想展开细说，但是这篇文的内容不大允许所以w但是类似的组织我会在以后开的新文里展开来讲，想象得出来《战争罪行》的反转版吗？嘿嘿嘿想象力，想～象～力～

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> 好吧其实我很烂我不会写安迪，  
> 也不会写维纶...他在我这里一直摆脱不了“神棍”的刻板形象啊...所以让他下线好了...
> 
> 说个可能会雷倒一片人的题外话：其实...鸡蛋和先知的CP我可以hhhhhh  
> 然后，其实下篇才有肉（。


End file.
